Wings of Fire:The Beginning(Book 1)
by Burn14
Summary: What if Blister,Blaze and Burn fell in love with three SandWing brothers . The brothers have a secret that is connected to Queen Oasis's past . A meeting that can change the war completely . But a mysteries assassin has been assassinating other royal princesses from different tribes, and the SandWing Kingdom could be next . A story that takes place 2 years before the war.
1. Prolouge

It was a cold night in the desert with the three moons over it yet the light was not enough for the desert to be fully visible . The desert was the most dangerous place when the dark ruled over it but not everyone is scared of the dangers that await them.

In the shadows a small house carefully made of sand and rocks was hardly noticeable . The place was big enough for 6 dragons but space was still limited . Inside it,four dragons were rested on wooden beds, a table in the middle,a corner filled with vials,another corner filled with books and a door in front ,the place was small but still bearable . The first dragon was large but apparently the oldest around 45 years old . The second was the biggest with a few jagged scars over his legs and body,around four scars counting and younger than the first dragon around 23 years old . The third was an average size dragon but the smartest,able to get out of trouble easily and about 21 years old . The last one,was the smallest one but a very small size difference from the third dragon that was hardly noticeable and handsome from a dragon's point of view but can still fight with an age of 19 years.

All the dragons were one family with the eldest as the father and the other three as the dragon's sons with the biggest as the eldest and the second following and the smallest as the eldest name was Drift . He was a lot bigger than the second but merely smaller than his eldest son,only a dragon with a good eye can spot their size differance

The biggest dragon turned to Drift and spoke while packing vials into a leather pouch,"Dad,we're almost prepared to leave to the SandWing Palace,just waiting for Blitz and Blast."Another SandWing beside him poked his head up,"Hey,I'm ready the one who we should be waiting for is Blast",said the SandWing that just finished packing two scrolls in his pouch."I finished packing before you guys started.",said another SandWing emerging from the shadows . Blitz yelped in shock of his brother's appearance then regained composure and slung his pouch over his neck,"Okay,fine you got me but lets just go." The three of them gathered in front of their father,"Blitz,Blast and Burst I'm sending you to meet up with an ...er...friend of mine that lives in the SandWing Palace",said Drift to his sons."Friend ,don't you mean girlfriend that you met when you were younger,Dad",said Burst earning giggles from his brothers and a half-way death glare from his father.

Drift sighed and continued,"I've got to stop telling you stories about my past ... but yes my girlfriend ...I want you to meet her for me and I told you what to say and anything else she asks tell her but remember to be very careful and...",Drift paused a moment and his sons' eyes slowly widened with curiosity and Drift continued,"...try finding a girlfriend.",immediately his sons groaned and complained ,"Oh,come on,Dad.",Drift just grinned and pushed his sons out of the house and wished them."Bye Dad",they called and flew off into the sky.

As soon his sons were out of view,Drift pulled out a picture of his former girlfriend and him cuddling together at a small field of grass . He and the female dragon were at the age of 15-14 . They were lying down on the field with the female dragon on Drift's underbelly and resting her head on Drift's neck,beside him . His head was rested on her head with one of his claws around her while the female dragon put her front claws on his underbelly,chest with her wings brushing against his,their tails twined and smiling . He smiled at the romantic memory 30 years ago remembering the dragon he loved the most,never forgetting her,never stopped loving her,hoping to be with her again one day . He shed a tear and looked at the stars in the sky and whispered,"Soon,Oasis..."


	2. Chapter 1 (The Royal Sandwing Family)

It was a calm morning in SandWing palace,that was until chaos started . Shouts echoed of the walls at the halls,three female SandWings were yelling and throwing stuff at each other . These three female SandWings were the royal SandWing princesses Blister,Blaze and Burn . Burn was the biggest and eldest among them all with a few scars on her body and also the meanest according to her sisters,also has an interest in mutilating and weird animals to keep in her collection and is 22 years . The second was Blister who was in between the eldest and the youngest sister and also the smartest and is 20 years . Lastly,was Blaze ,the youngest and mostly kind but a bit mean and the prettiest among them all,also mostly known in the Sand Kingdom and is 18 years.

"See what you've done to my model,Burn!",yelled Blister,"It's not my fault,your model got broken! Besides you are the reason that winged mouse got away!",yelled Burn throwing a spear at Blister,which got impaled in the table Blister was hiding behind. Earlier in the morning Burn was walking to the halls for breakfast when she spotted a winged mouse and immediately got interested and started chasing it to the hall,where Blister was carving a dragon model out of wood and Blaze was carrying a small sand globe she made last night . The mouse Burn was chasing flew over the model and ran under Blaze who yelped and the globe flew in the air while Blaze followed to catch it,Blaze caught it in front of the model and sighed with relief . Burn was chasing the mouse at high speed,crashed into Blaze and Blister ,Blaze let go off her globe as Burn collided into her then Blister who was behind her and the model got smashed . Soon, they were on each other,they looked around,the mouse Burn was chasing ran into a small crack and vanished,Blaze's globe dropped on the floor and shattered and Blister's model was smashed as the three shouted at the same time with a loud,"NO!".That's when the fight began.

"It's your fault!",yelled Blister,throwing a vase at Burn who ducked."It's both your faults!",yelled Blaze ,throwing a rug at Blister and Burn each which landed on their heads . They gave Blaze the 'Really ?' look and continued fighting while three other male SandWings were watching with amusement ."Who do you think will win?",asked one of them,"I bet on Blister",said another one of them,"I bet on Blaze",said other one,"I bet on Burn",said the last of the three male SandWings . These were the royal SandWing princes Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder . Smoulder was younger than Burn but older than Blister and Blaze and his brothers and was born in the year between Burn and Blister,is 21 years old and knows Burn well the most . Next, was Sting,he was younger than Burn,Smolder and Blister but older than Blaze and Shimmer and born in the year between Blister and Blaze,is 19 years old and knows Blister well the most . Finally,was Shimmer, the youngest in the family of the six dragons and born one year after Blaze,is 17 years old and knows Blaze the most.

"But still,before anyone wins mot...",Sting spoke up but was interrupted by a loud yelling which made everyone stop,knowing who that voice belonged to . A gigantic female SandWing walked into the hall,even bigger than Burn . The SandWing was wearing a diamond necklace and a small crown . "...mother always stops it",finished Sting,"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING,MAKING A HUGE MESS IN THE HALL!",said the SandWing,glaring at Blister,Blaze and Burn who were slightly cowering . They quickly explained to the SandWing while glaring at each other,when they finished,Blaze started apologizing to the SandWing whose expression softened . This was the mother of the six royal SandWings,Queen** Oasis **,ruler of the Kingdom of Sand.

Then,the four female SandWings heard a loud sigh and turned their heads towards the sound and saw Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder put their talons forward and said,"Pay up",as they each put gold in each others talons of the same value . They saw their mother and sisters staring at them and Sting said,"What?Every time they fight we place bets on their sufferings." . Nobody spoke for some time until Burn broke the silence,"You...","three...",continued Blister,"are...dead!",they finished together and charged into them,talons outstretched . The three princes ran away screaming with Blister and Burn hot on their tails but thankfully the princes were quick . Oasis sighed,now having to address the guards to keep Blister and Burn from killing Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder and thought 'This was going to be a long and interesting day'.


	3. Chapter 2 (The First Meeting)

**Outside the SandWing Palace,**

The three SandWing brothers ;Blitz,Blast and Burst were staring at the SandWing Palace in amazement . "Wow,this is nice but ...uh do we know our way through the palace?",said Blast . Burst thought for a moment and said,"Let's go in first,then we can solve that problem later .",Blitz and Blast nodded their heads in agreement and walked in the palace . The palace seemed bigger inside than the outside with a spiral staircase going right to the top,Burst whistled in amusement at the view and continued walking deeper into the palace until it split up to three different tunnels . Blitz and Blast looked at their eldest brother for guidance,"Split up,we can cover more ground . If anyone finds anything or is in trouble whistle like this",said Burst ,whistling very high pitched . Blitz and Blast covered their ears because of the whistling and due to their sensitive SandWing hearing . They all agreed and went into the three separate tunnels each hoping to find something . If only they knew that they were going to find something much more .

Burn was walking down towards a workout room in the palace,the only reason Queen Oasis had installed this room was because Burn insisted on it . Burn's mind was occupied with the 'incident' that happened this morning ;after the mess she and her sisters made in the hall,she and Blister chased down her three annoying brothers,hoping to kill them but unfortunately they found mother and hid behind her so they couldn't kill them but worse of all,her mother took that opportunity to punish her and Blister . Her mother had said,"You two made the mess in the hall,Blaze never breaks anything and she throws soft things while you two break everything around you ." . So they had to pay the price for breaking the stuff in the halls while Blaze was forgiven,Burn couldn't add anything to her collection of weird animals while Blister couldn't carve anymore models for a week too . They had complained and whined ( mostly Blister but Burn too ) but mother still didn't care so they had to pay the price . Burn cursed silently as she walked to the workout room . Not getting to add anything to her collection was like Blister defeating her in claw to claw combat,no it was worse.

Burn finally made it to the workout room where she could start practicing . The workout room was made of three sections,the first section had around 10 small dumbbells where Burn finished when she was a dragonet . The second section was made up of 15 medium-large dumbbells which Burn was currently doing and finally was the last section with 20 enormous dumbbells . Whenever,Burn finishes a dumbbell in the second section,she goes on to a bigger and heavier one until she reaches the biggest in that section . Once she finishes the biggest in that section,she goes to the next section from the smallest to biggest . Currently,Burn was on the biggest dumbbell in the second section,so could move on to the final section . Burn eyed the dumbbell nervously as she walked towards it,she lay on a long bed/chair with her underbelly exposed,took a deep breath and lifted the dumbbell . She grunted under the weight of the dumbbell as it came down lower to her neck,just as she thought she couldn't hold it any longer,a massive energy boost came and she threw the dumbbell in the air . She looked at the dumbbell in the air falling towards her with fear in her eyes,she shut her eyes and covered her face with her talons,preparing for the worst .

Burst was walking around the palace looking for anything, a sign at least but couldn't find anything . He sighed and moved on . Then he heard a sound,it sounded more like a soft cursing,coming from his SandWing hearing,he traced where the voice came from and walked towards it . He kept walking until he came upon one room that looked like a workout room with dumbbells around there . He heard a grunt and turned his head towards the sound and saw a female SandWing with a few scars on her body and was big but smaller than him . In his opinion,she looked beautiful and strong because she was holding the big and heavy dumbbell and he could see her muscles ripple but seemed to be having trouble with it . He watched as she threw the dumbbell in the air and was very impressed but then he saw the fear in her eyes and covered her face as the dumbbell fell down towards her . He lept forward and reached out to grab the dumbbell before it hit her .

Burn waited for the pain and crashing to come to her but it never came . She opened her eyes and saw a talon holding the dumbbell above her . She looked behind and saw a gigantic male SandWing,even bigger than her and possibly bigger than her mother, holding the dumbbell above her and sat up straight . The male SandWing sighed with relief and placed the dumbbell back on it's stand and they made eye contact for the first time . Burn finally spoke up,"Uh...Thanks",Burn got up and walked out of the room when she heard a voice calling,"Wait!",she turned around and saw the SandWing walking up to her . "What?",asked Burn ,"Could you...uh...maybe help...guide me around the palace.I...uh...This is my first time here and I don't know my way around here,so could you...perhaps help me?",said the SandWing . Burn was extremely surprised by this,no one has ever asked her to help or guide them especially a male SandWing and this male wasn't even afraid of her . She thought for a moment and answered ,"Uh...you did save me,so I guess I could help you",the SandWing smiled slightly,"Thanks,oh...um...I'm Burst",said the SandWing,putting his talon out to shake her's . "I'm Burn",said Burn,accepting Burst's talon,"Nice name",said Burst,walking out of the workout room."Thanks",said Burn,following Burst out of the room . Burn was feeling something she never felt before,she had a feeling that she was liking Burst .


	4. Chapter 3 (A Romantic Meeting for Two)

**On the other side of the palace,**

Blister was dead tired . She had placed a trap for Burn near her so-called workout room,she had to ask ten guards to help her lift a heavy and wide block using a rope over the top that was connected to a tripwire . Blister really hoped that this would work so she could get Burn back . But for now,she pushed that thought aside and continued walking to her room . She came to a corner of the corridor and was about to take a step forward when she heard a sound . It sounded like a dragon walking,she was prepared to sidestep the dragon as she turned into the corner .

Blitz was walking and inspecting everything he saw in the palace and was impressed but he tried to stay focused on his walked into what looked like a hall but it wasn't exactly that clean . Vases were broken and spears were impaled in the tables . 'It looked like a war happened in here',he thought,looking around until he saw the smashed dragon model . He picked it up and took a closer look at it and saw that it was perfectly made and flawless,the only problem was it was smashed . He took another block of wood from his pouch and used his claws to carve a dragon out of the wood . He examined his work with the smashed model and made sure to copy it exactly the same . He put his model in the pouch,hoping to surprise the owner of the smashed model with his exact replica . He continued walking until he reached a corner of the corridor and was about to keep walking when he heard a sound,footsteps to be exact coming his way,he was prepared to sidestep the dragon as he turned into the corridor .

Blister turned into the corridor and sidestepped the dragon but bumped into it instead . She landed on her back,on the floor and sat up but didn't stand yet and used her talon to rub her head that was now in soaring pain . "Ow!", complained Blister,still rubbing her head,"I'm so sorry,are you alright?",asked the dragon that bumped into her . She looked up and saw a male SandWing, slightly bigger than, her starring at her with concern in his eyes . She looked at him and thought that he was handsome,'Wait,what am I thinking,I just met him',she thought and scolded herself mentally for thinking such a thing . "I'm fine",she answered,"Thankfully",said the male SandWing,sighing with relief and extending his talon to help her up . She accepted his talon gently and he pulled her up . Everything was right that moment until fate took a different turn at that exact moment .

Blitz was holding the female SandWing up, that he bumped into,then something happened . He stepped on something rolling and fell on his back but worse of all he accidentally pulled the female SandWing along with him . The SandWing was now lying on top of him,on his underbelly,"Oh,boy",he said . The female SandWing saw where she was and immediately scrambled up and started apologizing but Blitz cut her off by saying,"Never mid,it was my fault,I pulled you down",and getting up . Then, he turned his gaze on the floor and saw all his stuff from the pouch came out when he bumped into the female SandWing and mumbled,"Oh,no",he dropped down on his knees and started picking up his stuff and putting it back into the pouch,he turned around and saw the female SandWing doing the same . "Thanks for helping",he said to the female SandWing .

"Your welco...",Blister trailed off as she saw the dragon model,neatly carved and flawless like her's . She looked over to the male SandWing and said,"Is this yours?",while holding the model . The SandWing looked over at her and answered,"Yes,I found a smashed dragon model in the ...uh...hall and I made another one like that,flawless and neatly crafted . So,I made carved this one,hoping to give it to the owner of the smashed one" . This truly surprised Blister,no one has ever done anything like this for her,although he doesn't know it's me,she thought and told him ,"It was mine,The smashed model was mine",this surprised the SandWing but then answered , "Then...uh...well,you can have it,I made it for you anyways."and he took her other claw and wrapped it around the model . Blister tingled at his touch and she wondered why . Then the SandWing got up and asked her to help guide him around the palace . She answered,"Of course,follow me",and walked of to the direction she came from,"By the way,I'm Blitz",said the male SandWing,stretching out his talon . "I'm Blister",she answered,taking his talon ,"Blister,that's a lovely name",Blitz said . "Thanks",she said and walked of with him beside her,then she suddenly had a feeling she was blushing . She was pretty sure she was falling for Blitz now .

Blast was flying through the palace when he came upon the halls that was in a mess . He took a look around until he laid his eyes on a sand globe . The sand globe was shattered due to a high fall,at least that was what he thought . He picked up the pieces of the globe and took out a small vial his brother,Burst had given him . Burst had told him that it contained a very special liquid that could fix anything but it was one of the rarest things in all of Pyrrhia and it can only be made by an animus dragon . He poured a drop onto it and in a few seconds it was back to the way it was before . He put the globe in his pouch to return it to the owner later when he suddenly heard a growl . He was immediately on alert and flew to the source of the growl . Soon he was in a corner of the corridor and saw a shadow on the other side . He took a deep breath and dove to the other corner ,talons outstretched .

Blaze was on her way back to the halls to get her sand globe that broke,hoping to mend it together again . But there was something on her mind that she couldn't get off,her sisters,Blister and Burn were fierce and could fight but no matter how much she tried she couldn't be like them . She didn't know how to fight and her sisters always told her that she could never be fierce . 'I'll show them how fierce I can be',she thought angrily and let out a loud growl . She finally felt a bit happy but sad too but at least she could try practicing to be fierce . She was about to turn into a corner when something hit her .

Blaze fell flat on her back as something landed on top of her underbelly . She opened her eyes and saw a male SandWing on top of her using it's front and back talons to pin her's down and he also used his tail to twine around her's to stop her from using her poisonous SandWing tail . The male SandWing's snout was so close to her's,she thought they might kiss . The male SandWing snarled at her as he got closer to her snout until the gap was barely seen but there was still space in between . Blaze suddenly hissed at him as if it was her natural instinct .The SandWing hissed too but then slowly his eyes softened and he moved back a bit but the gap between them was still small,Blaze saw this and her expression softened too . She tried another way to show the SandWing that she meant no harm .

Blaze used her neck to slowly come to same level of his face and nudged his head gently and smoothly . He allowed her to do that and he did the same thing back again and again . The male SandWing lowered his head to her neck and she panicked for a moment,then something unpredictable happened . Blaze's tongue flickered and it accidentally touched the male SandWing's neck,and now she stiffened in fear . The male SandWing stiffened at the touch of her tongue for a moment and accidentally grazed his teeth at her neck,making a new wound . Blaze whimpered in pain and fear when she felt the SandWing's teeth on her neck . Blaze was slowly panicking,she knew she had to lick this wound before it spreads and kills her . Male SandWings were different from female SandWings by a big difference,if a dragon is bitten(including female SandWings)by a male SandWing,they could die from the wound,no matter how small it is . Male SandWings have something in their mouth or teeth that can kill dragons where else female SandWings aren't that dangerous,whether they graze their teeth or bite dragons,it won't kill them,it will only leave a mark especially on male SandWings but if the wound is big enough,then only can it kill them . If a male SandWing bites another male SandWing,it will be alright but if a male SandWing bites a female SandWing it will kill them . If a female SandWing is bitten by a male,it can be healed if a male SandWing licks it . The tongue of a male SandWing can counteract the infection it made in the wound of the dragon and heal the infection .Blaze knew this SandWing won't exactly help her with it and time was ticking,she just hoped that nothing will go wrong .

Blaze saw the SandWing going towards her neck and tried to move away but the SandWing had pinned her down hard . She looked at the SandWing's neck beside her and hoped he wouldn't hurt her more,just then she felt a stinging pain in her wound and screamed softly . She knew the SandWing was doing something to her but she didn't know what was it . She was thrashing on the floor and getting loose from the SandWing's grip but then the SandWing did something unexpected . The SandWing slowly lay down on Blaze's underbelly to keep her still with his weight on top of her,just as Blaze thought she couldn't take the pain any longer,the pain slowly went down . She breathed slowly and felt something wet slowly going on her wound,then was when she it occurred to her that this male was licking her wound to make sure she didn't die . Blaze suddenly felt guilty of thinking the SandWing was about to kill her when he was helping her instead . She decided to thank the SandWing but she couldn't do it with her talons pinned down so she decided to thank him another way . She leaned her neck forward into the male's neck and slowly nudged it then licked it with her tongue . She felt the SandWing stiffen too but then remained calm as she continued licking him .

When Blast was licking the female SandWing's wound to cure her,he felt her licking him on his neck . He wondered why would she lick his neck,he wasn't hurt or anything but allowed her to lick him until he finished licking her wound . When he was done licking her wound clean he pulled away from her neck but the female SandWing was still licking his neck so he came up to her head and slowly nudged it,signalling her to stop . The SandWing got the message and pulled away,now that he got a good look at her,she was really beautiful and he felt guilty for hurting her . He slowly got off of her,untwined his tail around her's and let go of her . He helped her get up and they they discussed together what happened,he told her what he thought and she told him what she thought,after a while they settled everything and introduced themselves to each other,"I'm Blast",he said,"I'm Blaze",said the SandWing to him . Then something came to him,"Blaze,do you know who Oasis is?",he asked Blaze . Blaze gave him a weird look and answered,"Yes,she's the the ruler of the Sand Kingdom,Queen Oasis" . Blast's eyes widened with shock and immediately whistled .


	5. Chapter 4 (A Shock and How it Began)

Blaze covered her ears from the whistling . When the whistling stopped,she opened her ears and looked straight at Blast but he already took off towards the hall . She opened her wings and flew after Blast at high speed .

Burn was showing Burst around the palace near the halls since he didn't even know where he was . Suddenly,she heard whistling and Burst immediately took off . She chased after him at top speed,hoping to find out what was happening .

Blister too was escorting Blitz near the halls when whistling broke the silence around them . Blitz took off,leaving her in the dust as she trailed him from behind .

Blast flew directly to the center of the hall and landed . Blitz and Burst came from opposite directions ,next to him with a screeching stop . Burst was the first to speak up but whispered ,"Blast,what's the matter,have you found something important " . "Yes,do you know dad's friend,Oasis",whispered Blast,Blitz rolled his eyes and said,"Yes,we do" . "Yeah,she's the ruler of the SandWing Kingdom,Queen Oasis",said Blast . Blitz and Burst's eyes widened with shock as they heard him .

Blister flew directly to the hall but stopped short when she heard voices and hid behind a big statue of a dragon . She peeked over it and saw three SandWings whispering to each other but she could make out a few words like , Dad's, friend, Oasis . She saw that one of them was Blitz with two big and small SandWings . She thought, 'Why are they talking about,Mom? Who is their Dad's friend? ' . Her thoughts were interrupted when something big nudged her,she was about to yelp when a big talon covered her mouth . She turned her head and saw Burn beside her,covering her mouth with her talon to prevent her from yelping .

Burn was beside Blister,behind the statue while covering her sister's mouth with her talon . She whispered to Blister,"Don't make a single sound,just whisper",Blister just nodded her head and she let go of her . She peeked over the statue too and saw Burst there,whispering to two other smaller SandWings .She was to speak to Blister when she saw Blaze heading towards them .

Blaze landed next to her sisters and saw Blast with two other SandWings . She and her sisters explained and told each other what happened before this . When they finally settled down,they looked over the statue and saw they all disappeared . That's when something collided into them .

All the three SandWing sisters collided with the floor with something on top of them . They saw the other three SandWings on top of them,luckily they remembered them and of them,apologizing . Blister spoke up first,"What were you three talking about exactly?",Blitz staggered them said,"Uh,...we...were",he was interrupted by a large female SandWing walking into the halls . The SandWing saw them and asked,"Who are you?",Burst ignored the question and asked,"Are you Oasis?" . "I prefer to be called,Queen Oasis",she said,annoyed her question wasn't answered . "Okay,we are...um ..the sons of a SandWing,Drift",answered Burst . The queen's eyes widened with shock as she heard the SandWing's name .

Queen Oasis's eyes widened as she finally spoke,"Drift...,how...is?",she trailed off as she was still recovering from the shock . Burst told her cautiously,"Not here.",she understood what he meant and knew that her daughter's were still here . She turned towards her daughters and said,"Don't follow us,leave us to speak privately. ",her daughters were about to protest but were silenced by her glare . She turned around towards her chambers,followed by the three male SandWings . Blister,Blaze and Burn were plotting to get answers from Blitz,Blast and Burst,no matter what .

The queen led them towards her chambers and locked the doors behind them . Oasis spoke first,"Okay,tell me about Drift and everything that happened after",Burst started telling her everything from the beginning,"Dad told us first that he left the SandWing palace because he was thrown out,something about his girlfriend." . He saw the queen turning a bit red with embarrassment and continued,"Drift was out in the dessert,wandering around for a day or two . One day,he saw a female SandWing being picked on by two male SandWings,doing 'things that should not be spoken out loud' to her . He fought the SandWings off but was hurt,the female SandWing pitied him and brought him to her home in between the Scorpion den and the SandWing palace and healed him . They were both grateful to each other for helping them .The both introduced themselves to each other, Dad as Drift and the female SandWing as Kiara . Dad told her why he left the palace and you . He and Kiara grew closer soon and they finally mated and had us . Kiara was our mother . They loved each other very much but they Dad always remembered you and liked you more and Kiara understood this,that was one of the things he liked about her . I was hatched first then 2 years later Blitz hatched then finally Blast hatched in the last two years . We grew up and were a good family,that was until the tragedy happened " . Oasis saw that Burst had lost his smile and his expression was bitter and spoke with sadness in his voice ,"One night,Mom had tucked us to sleep and slept with Dad but the door wasn't closed properly . The door opened at the middle of the night and a dragonbite viper came in the house,it came to us and was about to kill us but mother heard a hiss and remembered the hiss of a dragonbite viper and attacked the it,the fight woke us all up and we saw the snake,mom was able to kill it but not before it bit her . Dragonbite vipers is the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon in a single bite and there is no cure,it is the deadliest thing in all of Pyrrhia . We watched mom die in front of our own eyes and we couldn't do anything to save her . We were all heartbroken for a long time and there was nothing to cheer us up especially dad . Then,something snapped inside Dad and he somehow had the courage again . He swore he wouldn't let another dragon die by a dragonbite viper if given an opportunity to live,so we started researching the poison and developing a cure,it was the most dangerous and riskiest job ever but we didn't insult Mom's memory . Two days ago,Dad sent us here to meet you and tell you what happened to him,hopping you would remember him,to be with him again and forgive him for leaving you .",he finished . Oasis finally knew what had happened to Drift all these years and could see him again,"Well,you can tell him I said yes and I can see you met my daughters",she said . They all were shocked by hearing that the three female SandWings they just met were the royal princesses but didn't say it . Burst them said,"If you and Dad loved each other so much,why did he leave?",Oasis's expression faltered a bit but answered,"Well,it was like this,...I was merely 12 years old when we first met,I was out of the palace,exploring when a male SandWing around 14 collided into me and I fell out of the sky,the SandWing approached me,forcing me to mate with him at such a young age . I was disgusted by this and refused,so he bit me at the side of my underbelly and grazed his teeth on my cheek . I tried to fight back but he pinned me down,he asked again and I declined,he was to bite my wings next when something collided into him and he was thrown off me and I took that opportunity to get back up . I saw another male SandWing that was quite handsome standing in between me and the other male . He told that SandWing,named Slit to back off but he just replied,'Get out of the way Drift,this one is mine',I was scared thinking that maybe this SandWing was going to do the same thing to me . The one named,Drift told Slit to stop picking on female SandWings but he just leaped on Drift and they started fighting . In the mean time,I was watching the fight but my body was getting weaker and my cheek was hurt because of the male SandWing's bite . When the sand cleared,the other SandWing flew off but the one named Drift stayed with a few small wounds on his talons . He approached me and I tried to fly away but my body was completely out of energy and I was soon going to die but Drift came next to me and held my talons down and started licking my wounds . I was grateful that he was helping me and hoped to repay him . After he was done licking my wounds,I thanked him and we introduced ourselves,he was surprised that I was a princess and also quite funny,I liked that about him . I kept coming back everyday to visit him and we grew close . But after 2 years,my mother found out about him and me being together,she was very strict about me and my siblings not having dragonets or mates . She kept me in my chambers while she dealt with Drift,I didn't know what she did to him but I didn't see him again . I was consumed with grief for a week after he disappeared and didn't leave my chambers at all,then in anger I challenged my mother for the throne . I was surprised when I won and became queen but I couldn't stop thinking about Drift . Then in a few years,I married a SandWing in hope to continue my heir but in the next 3 years,we still didn't have any dragonets . So we decided about having dragonets one night and mate,after eating,I went to my chambers,waiting for him but after a while,I felt a bit drowsy . The door opened and I thought that he came in so I lay down on my bed and he lay beside me but I saw everything was blurry and that I was losing consciousness . He licked me while I lay beside him and I responded to him,we were about to complete our mating and have dragonets,I was below him and he was above me,he was going to impregnate me with dragonets and continue my heirs but when he was about to impregnate me,I saw that he wasn't my mate and recognized him as the SandWing from before,Slit . I was about to reach out to him but he made his move and impregnated me,I was paralyzed for a second but got over it and lept at him . I pinned him to the floor but he made sure that I had dragonets,I killed him but I can never forget what he did to me . I thought about killing the eggs before they hatched but I couldn't bring myself to do it . Burn hatched first after a few months,I thought it was over but I was wrong,Blister hatched after 2 years then Blaze hatched 2 years after and my other mate was killed by Slit . Before Drift left,he gave me this . ",she pointed to the necklace around her neck made of gold and there were words carved into it,'Drift and Oasis' . Burst spoke up,"We know now and we will tell Dad about this",they were about to leave when Oasis said,"Wait,stay here for a few days,it's the least I could do",they understood because Dad had told them that this might happen . "We could,thanks",they said to Oasis as she replied,"Your welcome",she led them out of the room and into their guest chambers .


	6. Chapter 5 (The First Assassination)

Oasis had shown them where their chambers were and Blitz was on his way there now . He was almost there when something landed on top of him,he fell flat on the floor with his underbelly exposed . Something pinned all his talons down,he looked up and saw Blister above him with a smug look on her face . She came close to his face and asked,"Well,where are you going?",Blitz was obviously confused by what Blister was doing and said,"Never mind that,what are you doing?" . Blister just held that smug look on her face and said,"I thought that this was the best way to find out what you and my mother talked about privately,so what was it?",Blitz was feeling completely nervous and was thinking,'I can't tell Blister what we talked about just yet' . Suddenly,he had a plan,he also predicted what Blister's next move will be and answered with a smug smile on his face,"I'm sorry but I can't tell you " . Judging from Blister's expression,she had already predicted this and proceeded to her next action .

Blister's head came so close to his face that the gap in between was barely seen . He put on a very nervous look on his face as Blister came closer and licked his cheek and also put one of her talons on his chest and pinned his talon that she wasn't holding with her tail . Blister spoke again,"Well,are you going to tell me now or do I have to do something else",Blitz just dropped the nervous and disgusted look on his face and replaced it with a grin and said,"Well,how about this" . He used his tail to coil around one of her back talon and pulled it,she was off balance for a while and Blitz took this opportunity to flip her . He took the place where she was before while she was below him,pinned under his talons and his tail twined around her's to prevent her from using her tail against him .

Blister was indeed taken back by his sudden action and realized her mistake but a sudden action of his came into her mind and she asked,"Wait,if you could do this to me,then why didn't you do it before I licked you?",Blitz just answered with a smug look on his face,"I had predicted what you would do so I just waited until you did it then only did I flip you over",he said,his head coming closer to her's . Blister was shocked by this,'he had just waited for me to make my move',she thought and answered back,with her tongue flicking as she spoke,"Why you...",she was cut off by Blitz . Blitz took this opportunity to make his move,when Blister's tongue flickered and came out,his tongue flickered and made direct contact with her's . Once he did this,he flew off of Blister,but not before licking her neck,quickly . Blister was paralyzed for a second by where Blitz had licked her,and she knew that he had licked her tongue on purpose . She opened her wings and immediately took off at blazing speed after him,hoping to get him back for what he had done .

Blast had remembered that Oasis had told him and his brothers that their rooms will be just side by side but he hoped that they didn't have to split up . As he walked,he came to a huge door and wondered whether this could be it but realized that there were no rooms beside it . He decided to knock first before he made any decisions,he knocked the door and an answer came from behind it in a familiar voice,"Come in " . He pushed opened the large doors and came into a very spacious room,the room was decorated with a few pictures and sand globes like the ones that he had found and fixed . He took a closer look at the globes and saw that it was gently crafted,the one who crafted these must have been truly desperate . Suddenly,he felt someone's breath tickling his neck and yelped,he turned around and came face to face with a familiar female SandWing,Blaze . He was surprised to see her again but soon put all the pieces together and figured that this was her room and asked,"Is this your room?",Blaze answered back to him,"Yes,you like it?" . Blast answered back to her,"Yes,I do",then he started to wonder whether the broken globe in the hall was her's . Suddenly,Blaze brought up a different subject,"Well,...uh...what was it that you and my mother talked about just now ",when Blast heard this,he indeed was nervous and just answered,"It was...uh...the...",Blaze then held his talons with her's and said in a sweet and nice voice,"Please Blast,I just want to know so I can understand what's going on" . Blast answered in a nervous voice,"Well,it's like this ... "

Passing the halls,Burst continued searching for his room for a while now,he had bet that his brothers had reached their rooms and were waiting for him . He passed a corner to his right but something big pushed him down and he fell flat with his underbelly facing the ceiling as the 'something' came on top of him and pinned all his talons down .

He looked up and saw the least expected dragon above him,Burn ,he asked,"Burn,what are you doing on top of me",Burn answered in a voice which sounded a bit like a snarl,"I just wanted to know where you were going,what you and my mother talked about so privately...and by any chance seen a winged mouse anywhere" . Burst answered every question Burn had asked,"I was trying to find my guest room in the palace, somewhere,I can't tell you what I talked with your mother and I haven't seen a winged mouse by any chance and why a winged mouse ? and why do you even want a winged mouse?",Burn answered him,"I want that winged mouse because it looked weird and creepy looking and I love any living things like that and I kill them and keep them in my collection" . Burst felt that was a bit weird but didn't judge her,he remembered one time he had kept a doubled-tail scorpion as a pet and didn't let anyone get near it and if he remembered correctly he still had it hidden from everyone in the house so he didn't judge Burn . Burn kept pressing him for answers about his discussion but he kept refusing so she brought her tail in between them from behind and said,"Speak now Burst or I will sting you",Burst was still confident but then he remembered the time that Blitz had like insulted him but soon he realized it was just a trick,so he decided to try the same tactic on Burn .

He again refused to speak and indeed did Burn's tail come down to sting him,when her tail was close,he sprung his tail next to her's and twined his tail with her's . He then started his plan and said in a surprised voice,"Burn what are doing,only dragons in love do this,please don't tell me that you're in love with me",Burn was indeed taken back by this and snarled back at him,"What are you saying,you're the one who twined you're tail with mine,now let go",she tried to pull back but she just made her grip tighter while Burst continued saying,"Burn,now you're gripping onto my tail to prevent me from leaving you,wow,you really are in love with me" . Burn too realized that her grip had tightened by mistake and tried to bite down at him with her tongue flickering as she hissed,Burst saw this and had a brilliant plan,he waited for Burn's head to come close to his and moved his head to avoid her bite and her tongue neatly licked his neck and he felt a bit tickled by this . Burn felt her tongue on his scales and heard Burst's voice saying,"Wow,Burn you really are in love with me",Burn snarled back at him and said,"I am not in love with you!" .

Burst countered back and said,"Then,why did you lick me,I don't have any open wounds and other than that only mates or future mates do that,so you are in love with me",Burn obviously not having an answer for this was slowly turning bright red with embarrassment . Burst saw this and said,"See,I knew it,you can't answer it so you are in love with me" . He was feeling confident but then things started to go horribly wrong,his tongue flickered and without realizing that Burn's head was coming lower,his tongue neatly licked her neck . Burn obviously felt this and growled at him,"Why did you do that?!",Burst answered back nervously,"It was an accident",but Burn wasn't so sure,"I bet,first you kept saying that I loved you then you lick me on my neck . Why? I think you are in love with me and I'm going to kill you for that" . If Burst wasn't going to be killed,he would have been falling for Burn's violence but then an idea popped into his head and he turned aside and yelled,"Hey,there's that winged mice!" . Burn bought the trick and turned around looking for the mouse,Burst got up and accidentally made direct contact or brushed against Burn,Burn felt this and the spot where he brushed against tingled . He took off to fly away from her but Burn recovered from the tingling and chased after Burst .

Blitz flew away as fast as he could to stay away from Blister but he could still see her from behind at a distance . He continued flying when something crashed into him from his left side but he kept flying,he thought for a moment that it was Blister but when he turned to the left he saw Burst instead . He was flying fast like he was trying to get away from something,they spoke as they flew and told each other what they had just experienced . Blitz left out the part where he licked Blister on the tongue and the neck,they looked behind and saw that Burn had joined Blister in the chase . They picked up speed as they tried to lose Blister and Burn,then Burst saw something that might help in this situation . He reduced his speed a bit and scooped up something from the floor and kept it in small jar in his pouch,he then increased his speed to keep up with Blitz and soon he was right beside him . Then again they looked behind and saw that there were no signs of Blister and Burn . Blitz spoke up,"They're not there,do you think we lost them?",after a second,Burst knew what happened,"No,we didn't lose them",he said . It took a second for Blitz to realize what his brother had said and they tried to stop at their speed but something tackled both of them and they were falling from above,thankfully they landed on their talons but then came face to face with an angry Blister and an outraged Burn . Without anyone realizing that Blast and Blaze had entered without any of them noticing until they herd soft sounds that sounded like a dragon walking .

Then they heard whispering and turned their heads to the right and saw Queen Oasis and a dull green SeaWing that looked almost gray whispering to the queen . The three sisters did not recognize the SeaWing but the three brothers did,it was Shark,a royal prince in the Sea Kingdom and son of Queen Hurricane (former Queen of the SeaWings and mother of Coral and Shark) . Once Shark had finished speaking with the queen,he bowed and took off,when Shark had left,Blister asked,"Mother,what's wrong?",Blister saw her mother's face full of pity and worry . Queen Oasis answered in a worried voice,"Queen Hurricane sent Shark here to give me a message that her oldest daughter,Princess Coral has been assassinated",this indeed surprised everyone and Blitz asked,"Did the assassin kill Coral?" . "No,the assassin assassinated her and let her live but he...he...impregnated her. ",Queen Oasis answered in a trembling voice,and what she just said gave everyone an even greater shock but it was greater when she said that Coral saw that it was a SandWing instead . "What had exactly happened?",asked Burst,Oasis started explaining to them,"It started like this..."

**In the Kingdom of the Sea,(the explanation)**

Princess Coral was swimming a bit further from the SeaWing palace,happy for her mother letting her swim a bit further than usual . She saw some land above her and when she was in the middle of it,she saw an opening and swam for it and came into a small cave,then she felt that someone was following her from the palace to here but she thought that it was just her imagination and saw another opening at the other side of the cave . She was about to dive into the water again when something tackled her,she turned around and saw a dark figure . She stretched out her talons and started to claw at the figure but it also fought back at her,soon she saw that the figure was a dragon as big as her but had a gray cloth over his head and she realized that this was an assassin and that they were good fighters but she tried to carefully make her move .

She swung her powerful tail at the dragon but he hovered a bit,up straight,showing his underbelly and put his talons in an 'X' shape and there was a sound of metal as her tail collided with his talons and she saw that his talons had thick metal plates and was strong for standing against so much force . The assassin leaped on her and he pinned her down of all of her talons and her tail by twining his with her's . She finally got a clear look at his face and saw that the assassin was a SandWing,she tried to bite out at him but he pressed his claws into her talons until she stopped trying to bite at him and screamed in pain . The SandWing spoke to her in a sly voice,"Quiet,princess!We don't want any guards coming to spoil this",Coral snarled at him,"Get of off me you sand lizard!" . The SandWing wasn't insulted and came down beside her head and said to her,"I can't do that but I am here to deliver a message to you so you can spread the news once I'm done with you",he saw Coral's face and her expression asked 'Are you going to kill me?' . He spoke again,"No,I'm not going to kill you,I'm going to do something else to you",he whispered in her ear and said,"I want you to spread the news by saying that I'm coming for the other royal princesses of other tribes but first to show that I'm serious...",he came close to her ear and whispered softly,"...I'm going to impregnate you" .

Coral felt like a spear had been driven through her as she heard the words and struggled even more and screamed,"NO!YOU CAN'T,I WON'T LET YOU!",the assassin pressed his claws to her talons even more until they started to bleed a little . Coral screamed out in pain but the assassin just said to her,"You can't do anything to stop me but it will destroy you inside and outside but the worse part is that you will do it willingly",Coral clenched her teeth and growled,"I will not do it willingly at all and you can forget about impregnating me" . The SandWing just said,"You can't do anything because when it happens,a male can trigger the instincts of a female in mating without the female knowing if the female is too scared to do it and the same goes for the males" . Coral didn't have anytime to react when the assassin started the process,the SandWing started licking her neck,she struggled against this for she did not want to be impregnated . After about 2 minutes of licking her neck,the SandWing put their twined tails between them and pinned one of her front talons with their tails and used his free talon to slowly go down her underbelly and when he came to her chest,he did something and Coral was still for a second but then with a burst of energy,Coral flipped the assassin over . The assassin didn't look shocked but surprised and inside he felt a twinge of nervousness that maybe this wouldn't work for this was his first time but then Coral leaned in and licked his neck and he responded by licking her neck .

Soon,Coral got off the SandWing and he stood and pushed Coral down with her underbelly exposed,Coral growled a bit when her talons were pinned down but the SandWing assured her by slowly nudging her head with his . He let go one of her talons and used it to touch the chest of her underbelly and slowly went down,Coral purred as he did this then flipped him over .

She was on top him now and brushed her head against his as if asking him a question and he answered by licking her neck . Coral slowly lay down on him with their underbellies touching,then Coral licked his neck while he licked the wounds on her front talons . They proceeded to the next step of the mating,he flipped Coral over as he lay down on her,they both flicked their forked tongues and made direct contact with each other . He then opened his mouth and came closer to her face as Coral opened her mouth too,they both came in contact and covered the gap,it looked like they were kissing but only in dragon way . They were in that position for a while and then finally proceeded to the final step of mating,they got off of each other and Coral was below and the SandWing was above,he lay on top of Coral and pushed in . Coral whimpered in pain for the first time of mating but the assassin wanted to finish this quickly so he pushed in hard,five times and then Coral let out a roar to show that she had been impregnated and will have eggs . Coral was about to move closer to the SandWing but he pulled away and Coral finally came back to her senses,she tried to claw the SandWing but somehow all her energy had been drained .

The assassin explained to her,"You don't have any energy because we were supposed to mark each other first before having any eggs so we had eggs first but did not mark each other so if the male pulls out before it is completed,the female losses all her energy but the male will not be affected,if the female however pulls out first,then the male losses all it's energy . If they both agree and pull out together before marking they both lose their energy but if they mark and don't have eggs,non of them will be affected" . The SandWing then went over beside Coral and did something so she will remember,he flipped her over to her underbelly facing up and put his mouth together with her's and put one talon on her chest but Coral couldn't do anything to fight back . Before the assassin left,he said one more thing to Coral,"Since I will go to the other kingdoms,I will give you a clue to where I will strike next...,PM" . The SandWing then went out through the other entrance and Coral didn't see him again . Coral start to cry for what had happened and she had done it willingly,she saw someone else burst out from the water and she recognized her brother,Shark . Shark had saw her hurt and helped her back to the palace where they explained everything to their mother .

**Back in the SandWing Palace,(End of Explanation)**

"Wow,but try not to explain it in so detailed next time",said Burst who had just finished listening . Oasis nodded and said,"I have to send a message to every kingdom,warning them about the assassin" . She got up and left the throne room leaving the six of them alone . Blister remembered what she was supposed to do and turned to face Blitz and said,"Now,I'm going to finish you for what you did",Blitz now was frightened of the wrath that he was going to face Blister and so was Burst with Burn . Blaze and Blast just went to a corner of the throne room,watching the fates of Blitz and Burst .


	7. Chapter 6 (A Spar with A General)

Blister and Burn were in battle stances against Blitz and Burn while Blast and Blaze were watching . Blister snarled at Blitz,"You're going to pay for what you did to me",Burn on the other talon was furious at Burst and said,"I'm going to kill you for lying to me and making a move on me!" . Blitz grinned,forgetting that he was about to get clawed terribly by Blister and said to Burst,"Wow!Brother you finally got a girl your type",Burst put his head on his talon by what had been just said by Blitz,'I really need to shut him up',he thought .

"What!Are you saying that I'm your type of girl?! So you can do anything you want to me? Is that why you made your move on me?!",growled Burn . Burst was now over the panic line,this was the first female SandWing he saw that was this mad and would kill a bigger SandWing, if she wasn't about to kill him,he would have been falling in love with her right now . He had a plan in his head but it was a bit dumb and he could probably be killed but he decided to give it a shot,"Maybe or maybe not",he said,walking closer to Burn . When Burn heard this,it did not change her mood but it made it worse and she snarled at him,"Are you saying that you can do anything you want?!" . Burst put on a grin and kept on walking closer,when Burn saw the grin,she thought that it meant a 'yes' to his answer . Burst was close enough for Burn to pin him down and she did just that .

She was about to claw Burst until he spoke up,"Burn,you can't kill me because I have something you want",Burn didn't take it and thought it was a trick so she raised her talon to lay down a killing blow . Burst had to show his true strength and he pulled his talons from Burn's grip and flipped her over . Burn was now struggling,below Burst and growled at him,"Get off me you winged scorpion!",she kept trying to bite him,no matter how many times he tried to explain . He finally couldn't hold back his rage and came close to Burn's head and roared,the roar could have been loud enough to hear at the Scorpion Den and everyone else in the room had gone silent,Blitz and Blast had seen this side of Burst before and the last time it happened,it wasn't pretty .

Burn too had gone silent and possibly frightened,Burst relaxed a bit and said to Burn,"Burn,listen to me,I do have something you want and it is not a trick,okay?",Burn had recovered from the growl and just nodded . Burst got off Burn and said,"I got something you really want but if I give if it to you,will you forgive me for my actions before this" . Burn grunted and answered,"Only if I like it",Burst opened his pouch and took out the winged mouse that he caught while he was chased . Burn on the other talon looked delighted as she saw the winged mouse and said,"Okay,you're forgiven,for now",Burst carefully put the mouse in Burn's talon and he then asked"Burn,may I see your collection of ...well,stuff",Burn thought about this for a moment and answered,"Fine,but I will only show you next morning,it's kind of getting late",she left without another word . Burst hadn't even noticed that it was already night so fast and on the other side of the throne room,Blaze had already wished Blast 'goodnight' and left for her room . The only one left was Blister and them,"Well,I'm going to get some shut eye",yawned Blitz as he was preparing to leave but Blister was blocking his way . Blitz had forgotten all about Blister and was now going to pay the price,this time Burst knew that Blitz was a goner .

Blitz couldn't think of any plan to avoid Blister as his mind was clouded with sleep . Burst then came next to Blister and asked her whether she could show them their rooms and he also promised to hold Blitz until they reached there . Blitz was about to take off when Burst's long and enormous tail coiled around him and started dragging him towards their rooms with Blister in the lead,Blitz struggled and complained but his brothers did not mind him and continued their way . When they reached their rooms,Blast went in to his room on the right and shut the door behind him . Then Burst went into his room but not before letting go of Blitz to face Blister's wrath and shut the door too . Blister turned around to finally deal with Blitz but he collided into her and held her down in the same position as before,"Blister,one thing about me is that you can never turn your back on me",Blister was furious but before she could do anything,Blitz licked her cheek . Blister raised her neck to bite him but he too had his mouth open and Blister's mouth and 'accidentally' made contact in 'the kissing position' but the worse part was that inside their mouths,their tongues were wrapped around each other and Blitz licked her tongue again . Blitz's luck had ran out and he broke contact with Blister and immediately ran into his room and locked the doors . Blister was now on the verge of killing Blitz but there was nothing that she could do tonight so she just had to wait until tomorrow to finish Blitz off .

**Next morning,**

Blast woke up the earliest,before sunrise to train himself but before that,he prepared himself for the training . Once he had prepared,he went to his brothers' rooms and knocked on the door,waking them up,Burst opened the door and he was already prepared,finally was Blitz,when they knocked on his door,he slowly peered around carefully before opening the door,we already knew that he had escaped Blister and made another move on her . We walked together,down the halls,and into a place that looked more like an arena with tents around,we made our way to an open ground which looked more like a training center,this they guessed must be the army camps .

Just before they could start training,someone shouted,"Get here,you three tail twisters!",they turned around too see a female SandWing with a few scars,bigger than Blitz but a bit smaller than Burn,walking towards them with a serious look on her face . When she was just a few feet away from them,she again shouted at them,"Are you three dead or deaf?! I said get here right now!",Blitz and I were about to walk over but Burst held us back,I instantly knew that this wasn't going to end well .

When the SandWing saw that we were not going to move,she came closer until she was right in front of us,"You three new rookies,don't know how to hear or speak!Get in line!",she shouted again . Burst was the only one brave enough to speak,"We are not new recruits,commander . We are here to train ourselves",he said in a sarcastic voice . The SandWing noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice and said,"No one trains without my permission,Sand Kisser",I was now thinking,'who is this SandWing,she acts like a general and is obviously fierce,THAT'S IT!,she's a general' .

"Well general,we are SandWings and we are living on the sand,so that also makes you a 'Sand Kisser',I countered . Several other SandWing soldiers were waking up from the tents and gathering around us to see the commotion,several of them coughed to hide their laughs and Burst said to me,"Good one",then he also said,"I also thought a general was supposed to be a male" . The general didn't like this at all and countered back,"You got a problem with a female general,Sand Slug",Burst just answered plainly,"No,I just realized that generals always come in pairs,I can't believe that a female is one and the other one is probably a male,so nice mate you got there",the other soldiers were about to crack up laughing but the general answered,"The other general might be a male but we are not mates,we only cooperate!I hate male SandWings,they're disgusting!I have never ever mated before willingly and if any male even tries to mate me,I will make sure that they will never mate again",everyone suddenly went silent after hearing this .

"I will give you one chance to walk away from this so do it",she said,Burst on the other talon wasn't convinced,"I don't think so,Male Lover",he said,everyone immediately backed away as in fear of their general,she gritted her teeth and said,"Well then,how about we spar,Claw Eater",the soldiers' faces lit up in delight of seeing the spar,"Fine",said Burst . The general then said,"In three minutes,spar til we bleed,until one finally gives up,if I win,I use you for me and the female elite soldiers but if you win..",she was cut of by Blitz,"He chooses a male SandWing to do anything to you and you won't attack or fight back the male" .

The general's face changed from a serious one to a one of pure horror and disgust and was about to counter but her voice was cut off by the soldiers' cheers . Burst said to Blitz,"Why did you say that?",Blitz just answered back,"Trust me,you will need it",Burst was about to yell at Blitz but remembered that he should be preparing for the spar and just ignored Blitz . He asked Blast for advice and Blast answered him,"Try not to lose focus,from what I have seen in spars between males and females,the females mostly try to lure the male in love and the male will hesitate to attack the female but judging from this female,she won't be using that strategy and who knows what tricks she has but the soldiers seem to be afraid of her so try staying clear of her tail...oh,and you are going to need this",Blast tied thick metal plates on Burst's front talons to protect him from any heavy blows .

**Three minutes** **later,**

Burst was in his battle stance against the general of the army,he barely had any time to think of any plans when the bell rang,which commenced the fight and the general came bolting towards him . The general rammed into him and he slid back but he used his claws to grip onto the sand below him .

While they were again in battle stances against one another,Burst only had enough time to think one last thought,_This general is pretty tough but I'm not about to let her win although she has an advantage in her battle armor . _The general then again came at him and he thought that she was going to ram him again but he was proved wrong .

The general stopped in front of him and swished her poisonous tail at him,like she had no control of her tail . Thankfully for him,the plates Blast had given him was with him or otherwise he would be leaving the army camps with a whole lot of new scars . He opened his wings and took up a bit and hovered so it looked like that he was standing on his two back talons as he lifted his two front talons,the plates facing the general as her tail started slashing him .

The general's tail slashed at his metal plates and almost all hit the plates but one managed to slice cleanly across his chest/underbelly . He cursed silently but he managed to hold the pain,the general stopped her tail as she saw the wound she gave him and pounced at him . Burst did not see this coming and he fell with the general on top of him,in the same position Blitz had been on top of Blister except her tail stinger was pinning his tail,if his tail moved her tail would sting his .r

She leaned down to his ear and hissed,"Looks like you aren't going anywhere and you are not winning this spar",she pressed one of her front talons on his wound but the worse thing was that she dug her claws into his flesh where the wound was .Burst screamed in pain but was not about to lose so easily,he moved up as the general's claws dug deeper into his flesh but he still resisted . He then painfully moved his free talon and freed his other front talon from the general and was about to attack but then he saw something on her underbelly that he knew she lied about . Without hesitation he broke free of her grasp,pinned her down with just his talons but not that hard and it was easy to break free and he bit down hard on her neck,slowly applying pressure .

The general broke free from his grasp and dug her claws into his wound deeper without any mercy but although Burst was in deep pain,he couldn't give up just yet and increased the pressure on her neck until it came very hard . Just a little bit more pressure and he could snap her neck and kill her . He could taste her blood and was about to apply a little more pressure but the general screamed in pain and said loudly,"I give up!" . I let go of her neck and she dropped to the ground,crying softly .

Some of the soldiers were cheering and some were upset that their general lost but the best was that all the soldiers had to pay their bets to his brothers and soon they were going to share half of their shares with him since he was the one who fought . He then turned his attention to the general he just defeated,he then turned to the crowd and saw the other general who was a male due to his medallion only generals get . Burst called him and he came next to him,he helped him carry the female general to the tent that the both generals shared .

When they reached the tent,they put the general down on her side of the tent . Burst the whispered into the general's ear,"Pin her down to lick her wound,make sure you pin her down properly,lay down on her if you have to" . "I can't do that to Jestra,she'll kill me if I do",Burst was sure that she will hunt this SandWing down but thankfully he had placed the bet properly and said,"Don't worry about it,she won't",the general hesitated at first but after some 'silent motivation he finally agreed . Burst then pulled out a vial from the pouch and said to the general,"Wet your tongue,I'll pour a bit of this on your tongue,don't swallow it,just lick this on the wound" . The general trusted Burst and just said,"Fine, and by the way,the name's 'Tail Spark' ",Burst nodded and poured a bit of the liquid on the general's tongue that was stuck out . Tail Spark then went to Jestra with a look of deep hesitation and flipped her so her underbelly was facing up and he pinned her down the same way Blitz did with Blister . The female general saw this and struggled with amazing strength so the other general had to lay down on her,which only motivated her more but he pinned her down harder and continued licking her wound . Jestra screamed in pain and thrashed even more but she was still pinned down as Tail Spark continued licking her wound . Soon after her wound stopped bleeding but she had passed out,Tail Sting got off of Jestra and said to Burst,"Done but I am dead and it looked like she's passed out",Burst assured him and said,"She'll be fine but we better wait until she wakes up" . Tail Spark nodded and sat down beside him,waiting for Jestra to wake up .


	8. Chapter 7 (The Second Target)

**In the Mud Kingdom,**

The assassin stood in stiff posture behind Queen Clam's (Former Queen of the MudWings and mother of Moorhen) Palace in the Mud Kingdom . He inhaled in pleasure as he remembered the scent and taste of Coral,he wished he could be there now to torture her again but he had to go to his next target . If the other tribes hadn't cracked his code yet,he could advance on his next target,P=Princess M=Moorhen . He silently crept into the palace as he went through the halls at the back of the palace,he hid behind a pillar as a MudWing guard passed by . When the guard was right beside him,he grabbed the guard and snapped his neck in one clean break but soon regretted it . He didn't know where Moorhen's chambers were and he could have used this guard to get that information . He wondered around the palace after hiding the guard's body,clueless to where he was going . Just then,another guard passed by and he held the guard down while using his tail to hold a dagger at the guard's neck . The guard couldn't see his attacker but he heard his voice,"Where is Princess Moorhen?",the guard stammered in fear but answered him,"She...she...she's at the top of the...the palace in the broken bell room",as soon as the assassin heard this he snapped the guard's neck and took off to the bell room but cautiously .

The assassin reached the top of the palace and saw Moorhen watching over the kingdom,he could have taken her by surprise but he waited for the right moment to attack . Moorhen then turned around to go back into the palace,she then was right beside him and he chose this chance to pounce on her . He slammed her down hard and the look on Moorhen's face was pure shock and surprise .

Moorhen fell down hard as she felt a force slam into her,she looked up and saw a SandWing on top of her . Judging from how the this SandWing looked like from Princess Coral's description,it was the assassin,she started screaming and struggling in fear for she knew what was going to become of her next . The SandWing pressed his claws into her talons until she stopped screaming and the assassin snarled at her,"Silence,princess!I don't want anyone disturbing our moment",but Moorhen just said to him,"Get your talons away from me,I know what you are going to do and you won't do it to me" . The assassin just said slyly,"But there's where you're wrong,you will do it,you can't resist your instincts,no dragon can but I will go slowly on you so you will remember every moment of this great pleasure",but Moorhen just growled struggled even more and said,"No!Even if you try,I will never let you in and the other tribes will stop you" .

The assassin just laughed and said,"Even if they stop me,it will be too late for you to do anything",Moorhen didn't even get to say or do anything when the assassin started one of her greatest fears,he leaned down beside her and licked her neck . Moorhen twitched uncomfortably as she felt the assassin's wet tongue on her dry scales,he continued licking her until her neck was completely wet . He then took one of his front talons and placed it on her neck to make sure that Moorhen didn't try to escape and used his other talon to slowly go down her underbelly and did 'something' to her and she went still and flipped him over with amazing strength like Coral and started licking his neck .

He responded by licking her back and soon growled in union and started flicking their tongues and made sure they made direct contact each time their tongues flickered . Moorhen then pushed him down and pressed her chin on his to make sure that his mouth was open a bit but he couldn't move his mouth . She growled a bit harshly as to tell him not to move or flick his tongue,she then put her face on top of his and slowly slid her forked tongue in his mouth . She moved her tongue to every corner of his mouth as she moved her mouth closer to his as she slowly stretched her tongue to full length,going down his throat . As she was about to reach her tongue to full length,the dragon below was slowly vibrating and struggling to get out of her grasp but she held him down firmly and reached her tongue to full length in his throat and licked the sides of his throat to make them wet . When she was done,she slowly retreated back her tongue from his mouth and as soon as she was done,the male SandWing started breathing heavily but recovered then flipped the princess over .

He slammed the princess down and did the same thing she did and assured that her mouth was a bit open but she couldn't move her mouth . He too growled harshly like she did before and she got the message,he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide out above her as it entered her mouth,exploring it without missing a spot . He then put his mouth to her's and let his tongue go to it's full length,down her throat and licking the sides of her throat even deeper than she did . Moorhen then started vibrating and struggling even more than he did but he made sure that she didn't escape his hold on her . After he had finished,he withdrew back his tongue from her mouth and she started breathing heavily but soon recovered .

She then rubbed her snot against his as if asking permission and he responded back,Moorhen slid her tongue from her mouth below him and slid it into his mouth and he closed his mouth around her tongue and started sucking her tongue . Moorhen kept her mouth open and remained calm as her tongue was sucked by the male dragon above her . The assassin then sucked even more of her tongue and came closer to her until he was right in front of her . Once he was in front of her,they both opened their mouths and he closed the gap between them,both tongues flicking and wrapping around each other . After for some time,he opened the gap between them and Moorhen flipped him over with she having the advantage .

She remained still over him while the assassin opened his mouth and his tongue came out and made it's way towards her mouth . As soon as the tongue was in it's full length in her mouth,she started sucking his tongue with amusement . She continued sucking his tongue for some time then sucked his tongue some more as she came closer to his mouth . Once she was right in front of him,once again they opened their mouths and closed the gap in between them . Inside their mouths,they were doing the same thing as before,their lips moving against each other in perfect union . Moorhen got off the assassin with their mouths still in contact,the assassin pushed Moorhen down and was beside her instead with their mouths still in tact . They were in this position for quite some time and soon,they both got up and he pushed Moorhen towards a pillar and he pushed her upwards with amazing strength so it looked like that he was standing on his two back talons and Moorhen's talons wasn't even touching the ground but their mouth were still not apart .

They were like this for about 5 minutes,then Moorhen pushed from the pillar and landed on the male as he hit down hard with their mouths still in place as before . They finally broke apart,gently looking in each others eyes then Moorhen slid her tongue in his mouth unnoticed,he finally noticed and sucked on it then slid his tongue into her's,both of them exchanging turns . He then flipped her over and used one of his front talons as he slowly went down her underbelly with extreme pleasure,Moorhen purred as he did this over again,soon she flipped him over and slowly lay down on his underbelly while licking his cheek and neck . Once she was done,he flipped her over,nudged her head with his while growling as if to tell her something .

He was right above her,waiting for the moment he has been waiting for in this assassination,he lay down on her underbelly and slowly pushed in once,Moorhen grunted in pain for this was her first time . The assassin saw this nudged her head gently to assure her and tried another way to calm her because for a female,impregnating her for the first would be surely painful for her but not for the male . He opened his mouth and joined it with her's and flicked their tongues and wrapped around each other while he started pushing in slowly then started increasing speed,he broke contact with her mouth halfway and continued pushing in .

When he reached the highest speed he found enough for her,Moorhen let out a roar to show her impregnation was successful and she will have eggs . He slowly came out from her and licked the tears off her eyes that she got from the pain of her first impregnation . She licked his cheek and was about to move closer to him but he pulled away and Moorhen came back to her senses with all her energy drained so she couldn't attack the assassin . The assassin stood up and looked like he just finished spending a week with female SandWings in a room and said to her,"Ah..That was pleasureful",she was disgusted by how this SandWing thought and how he reacted to what just happened . "Well,since I'm done with you,I think that I should give you a clue to where I am going to strike next,...RSK",he said to her but just before he left he said the last thing to her,"And here is something you will remember",he used one one of his front talons to go down her underbelly and put his mouth with her's and licked her tongue .

Just as he was about to leave,he heard wing beats in a distance and saw two MudWing guards approaching them as they were clearly drawn from Moorhen's roar,he cursed silently but then came out with a plan to escape them . He picked up Moorhen and put her on his back as he took off,struggling under the weight,as soon he was far enough from the bell room,he dropped Moorhen . _Moorhen's energy has been drained so the guards will have to save her and I can escape,_he thought and sure enough one guard came to save her and broke her fall but one more guard was still following him so he threw a dagger under the wing of the guard that saved Moorhen in mid-air,he let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground along with Moorhen on top of him so the guard that was chasing him had no choice but to turn back . When he was near the Diamond-Spray Delta,he looked back and saw the guard that was chasing him,struggling under the weight of the injured guard and Moorhen but was strong and made it safely back to the ground with those two MudWings .

He turned his attention forward towards his next target,this one to be aware of and then he could go to the next target and then the final target,someone who he had not seen in a long time and when they they meet,_I can finally get my revenge,_he thought .


	9. Chapter 8 (Codes Cracked Early and Late)

**Back in the Sand Kingdom,**

Jestra stirred on the ground as she was beginning to regain consciousness,she sat up straight as she heard a voice speak,"Well you are finally awake,thank goodness",she focused on the voice as her eyes concentrated on the source of the voice . When she could see clearly,she saw tail Spark and the dragon who she sparred,_what was his name again...uh..B-Burst,yes Burst,that camel brain!,_she thought . Burst spoke up,"Well it looks like you are okay and there is no one here to get hurt",she was furious when she heard this and countered back hard,"Okay!My neck feels like it was snapped and put back into place and with no one getting hurt,I'll deal with you later",she said to Burst then turned her view towards Tail Spark,"As for you,I'm gonna kill you for licking me in the first place even though you know I despise males!",she said to the other general and Tail Spark looked like he was gonna faint . Burst then said to him,"Can you give us a moment,Spark",he said to the male general by the nick name he just invented for him . Tail Spark looked grateful and quickly left the tent,leaving Burst and Jestra alone .

Burst broke the silence by speaking,"Don't hurt Spark,I asked him to lick your wound because I was surely not gonna lick you and you should be thankful that I let you live,if I had applied only a little more pressure,your neck would have been broken and you would not be here right now so just accept it...and you fight good for a female",Jestra slowly started calming down as she heard this and said,"Okay, and you fight well too for a mail" . Burst accepted the compliment and then asked a question,"Do you know how to escape the wrath of a SandWing princess that is on the verge of killing you?",this question surprised the general but she answered him,"Which one? Princess Blister,Burn or PB? And what did you do?" . Burst told her,"Blister and it wasn't me,it was my delinquent brother,Blitz and let's just say that he might have done something no other dragon did" . Jestra told him,"Sorry but if it is Blister then he is dead",Burst sighed and just said to her,"Well thanks for the tip...wait,what did you say?PB?" . The female general told him,"I call the princesses by nick names,'P for Princess' and 'B for Blaze' since the other two prefer me to call them by their full names except Blaze,she kind of likes it",Burst was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together but one more piece still remained,"Try cracking this,PM",he asked . "Well from what I know from the princesses of the other kingdoms,I'll say that it's Princess Moorhen",when she said that,Burst had finally cracked the code or at least Jestra had cracked it and said,"Thanks Jestra",and with that he flew out the tent .

He searched for Blast and Blitz and he finally found them talking to some other soldiers,he used his two front talons to grab them and flew inside the palace,with Blast complaining,"Hey Burst,what gives",Burst answered him,"I'll explain to you two later,right now just fly",he let them go and they flew with him,not far behind . They made their way to the halls,which were newly cleaned and the queen and her daughters were eating their first meal of the day,in the morning .

The queen was the first to speak up,"Ah,so good you three could join us for today's meal",Burst said something else to her,"We'd like to but we have to speak to you about more pressing matters at hand,...we've cracked the assassin's code" . The queen sat up straight,making the whole table to shake and a few plates to fall but Blister and Blaze caught them,"How?Who is the next target?",Oasis asked in a surprised voice . Burst answered her question with simplicity,"A little help from your general,the next target is the Mud Kingdom,Princess Moorhen,the 'P' stands for 'Princess' and the 'M' stands for 'Moorhen' ",the queen was surprised by this but then thought of something else and countered back,"Yes,but how do you know that Moorhen is going to be the next target?There are also other princesses in Pyrrhia,like a few princesses in the Sky Kingdom" . Burst still wouldn't accept it and said,"No,it can't be . There are Seven Kingdoms;'The Sky Kingdom',The Ice Kingdom',The Kingdom of Sand','The Rainforest Kingdom','The Mud Kingdom','The Kingdom of The Sea' and 'The NightWing Tribe' . The Rainforest Kingdom wouldn't be assassinated at all and if it does no one will even care,The NightWing Tribe is unknown to any dragon so it can't be the next target,The Ice Kingdom can't be next because the queen only has one daughter that hasn't challenged her and died and her name doesn't start with the letter 'M',The Sea Kingdom has already been assassinated so he won't do it again and then in Kingdom of Sand,your daughters' names start with the letter 'B' not 'M' so this kingdom can't be the next target . That leaves us to the Sky and Mud Kingdom,if he goes to the Sky Kingdom from the Sea Kingdom,it will take more than one day but if he goes to the Mud Kingdom,he can reach there in exactly one day and move to the Sky Kingdom in one day too . The assassin did say,'I am coming for the other princesses" .

Oasis then told him something else,"Yes, but Shark came here in two days,it takes three days to get here from the Sea Kingdom and he used his full speed to get here and his water supply was depleted so he fainted in the this kingdom,not far from the Scorpion Den,luckily one of my far patrols found him and brought him here,once he woke up he told me the message and left with enough water so the assassin has to go to the Sky Kingdom" . Burst looked defeated and just as he was about to give up hope,a slim SandWing came in,whispered something into the queen's ear,handed her a letter and left . She opened the letter,her eyes bulging as she read it and said,"Well,Burst it seemed that you were right,the Mud Kingdom was next" . Burst then said,"That's what I told you...wait...'was'?",they all turned their attention to Queen Oasis,"I just got a message from Queen Clam,her daughter has just been assassinated this morning" . "Wait,how can they give you a message so fast if it was just this morning and so fast?",asked Blast and Oasis answered him,"There is a system in every kingdom except the Sea Kingdom,that's why Shark had to fly here . The blizzards in the Ice Kingdom create a air tunnel underground which goes to each kingdom,drop an important letter down that passageway to any kingdom you want and it get's there in just two hours,well depending on the distance of each kingdom and the next clue the assassin gave was 'RSK' " . "RSK,what could that mean",Blast thought out loud and then Blitz said to everyone,"I know what it is;the 'K' is for Kingdom and the 'S' is for either the Sand or Sky Kingdom but the 'R' gives the puzzle away,it is the name of the next princess that the assassin is going to strike and since none of your daughters' names start with 'R',it has to be the Sky Kingdom and the only princess there with her name starting with 'R' is...Ruby" .

The queen bolted from the table and said,"Yes,that makes perfect sense,I must go warn Queen Scarlet at once",and with that she left the halls,leaving the three brothers with her three daughters in the halls . Burst spoke up to break the awkward silence,"So...can I see your collection,Burn",when Burn heard this,a grin appeared on her face, but before she could speak,three other voices interrupted her,"Wow,newcomers",said the first voice then the second voice spoke,"Yeah,first time someone is interested in Burn's collection" . The third voice then spoke,"That's with Burn but I bet that the other one will find another way to kiss Blister",when Blister heard this,she was angry and blushing at the same time,Burn and Blister both yelled,"Sting,Shimmer,Smoulder,I'm going to kill you'll!" . The second voice spoke in a taunting voice,"But first you two have to find us",Blitz,Blast and Burst sighed and pointed to a gigantic statue of a SandWing while Blister and Burn silently crept behind the statue . After a moment,they heard screaming and sure enough three male SandWings flew up from behind the statue and hid behind Blitz,Blast and Burst while Burst and Blitz held Burn and Blister back from killing the three royal SandWing princes . 'Whoa,whoa...as much as I like to see some violence for once,you can't just kill these three",said Burst to Burn but she just said,"No!I finally have a chance to kill these three and I'm taking it",Burst struggled to hold Burn back and so did Blitz with Blister . Blitz tried another way to negotiate with them,"Wait...how about this,you let them go this time and maybe next time you can get them,okay",after a few moments they finally stopped struggling and calmed down a bit . "Fine just this once",said Blister,hissing at her three brothers and then Burn and Blister stepped back a bit from Blitz and Burst's grip,"Thank you,for saving us from them",said the eldest prince,Smoulder to Burst but Burn just snarled at him,"Don't push your luck,Smoulder" .

Burst asked Burn something that she had promised yesterday,"Okay,Burn about showing me your collection",Burn's mood changed but not the look of rage in her eyes that she was aiming at her brothers . "Oh,yes . Let's go",she said,walking out of the halls to her room with Burst right beside her,Blast on the other talon flew next to Blaze and asked in a nervous voice,"Hi,Blaze...do you...uh...have anything going on this morning?",Blaze answered him,"No,not much but...",her voice lowered down into a whisper to make sure that Blitz,Blister and her brothers couldn't hear her,"Could you teach me to fight a bit,I am popular in my tribe,I am very kind but I can't fight back or defend myself,could you help me in that?" . This surprised Blast but he answered her,"Sure,I'll help but keep the kindness in you,I can teach you right now,let's go hunting" . Blaze said in a delighted voice,"Thanks,let's go right away",and with that the two dragons took off for flight to the dessert to hunt . Blitz however was silently creeping away but an angry voice stopped him in his tracks,"Not so fast,Blitz",he turned around to meet the eyes of a very angry Blister . Blister spoke in a voice full of anger and hatred,"You are not leaving,Blitz . I'm going to kill you for what you did last night!",Blitz looked like all the color had been drained out of him but then again SandWings are pale yellow . Blitz said,"Well...then...I have only one thing to say...I'M OUT OF HERE!",and with that he bolted with Blister hot on his tracks and leaving the princes alone in the halls .

Burn was walking beside Burst to her room,leading the way while silence surrounded them . Burn broke the silence around them by speaking to Burst,"So...do you like creepy things because my collection is full of it",Burst just answered,"Yeah,once I kept a doubled-tail scorpion as a pet although my father and brothers think that was weird and forced me to get rid of it but I still have it hidden in the house somewhere",Burn was happy to hear this and then asked another question,"Could you...uh",she was cut off by Burst who continued for her,"Bring the scorpion here the next time I come here . Sure,I can give it to you,you can also keep it if you want",Burn almost squealed but she controlled herself as she was not like Blaze or any other fancy princesses . Burn opened her wings a bit and it brushed against Burst's,she could see that he went still for a while then grinned at her and she was pretty sure that she was turning red with embarrassment . They passed a pair of large doors and Burst asked her,"Is this your room Burn?",Burn just said to him in an unimpressed voice,"Huh...No,that's Blister's room,mine is just a bit further away and is bigger" . Just then they heard a scream which sounded like a crying and scared scream,they turned around to see Blitz getting chased by Blister again and Blitz jumped up and landed on Burst's head,struggling for grip while shouting,"Burst help me,mad princess on the lose" . Burst protested,"Get off of me,the head is delicate!Go face the music and stop running away,just accept it",Blitz din't care and said,"No way,I am going to hide from her until the end of my days if I have to",this amused Burst but with a panicking brother on his head and an angry Blister in front of him shooting death glares at Blitz,he just had to find a way to punish Blitz,but just then he glanced at Blister's room and an evil plan formed in his mind and he said,"I have a better idea",as he said that,he grabbed Blitz from his head and pinned him down under one of his front talons with Blitz yelling at him to let him go but he just ignored it,he then said to Blister in an evil voice,"Blister,wouldn't it be better for you to settle him in your room,perhaps?" . Blister followed to where he was going and smiled evilly and Burst said to Blitz in an sarcastic,evil voice,"Well Blitz,since you like licking Blister so much,how about you'll do it in her room perhaps",Blitz looked even more terrified than Burst has ever seen him and he threw him in Blister's room and Blister went in next and locked the doors . Burst and Burn just continued their journey as if nothing had happened but they sure did hear screaming from Blister's room .

Burn and Burst were halfway to Burn's room when Burn asked,"Can I ask you something?",Burst answered,"Sure",judging from Burn,she was nervous to ask the question,"Um...yesterday...when you kept saying that I loved you...uh...were you the one actually trying to tell me that you loved me but in a different way of telling it",Burst stopped in his tracks but Burn just kept walking forward,it took a moment for the question to actually sink into Burn and he said in a nervous voice,"Well...uh...maybe",and he started walking again and he was pretty sure that Burn smiled . Just then with an eagle eye he saw that Burn had stepped on a tripwire and a block was falling from right above her,Burst warned Burn as he leaped forward to help her,"Burn!",Burn took the warning too late but Burst was beside her in a nick of time,pushed her down to the ground so Burn's underbelly was facing him and in his position above her,his claws were pinning Burn's talons down as the block crashed down onto his back . He was pretty sure as the block crashed on him,a few bones broke,the block was really heavy,it would at least take eleven SandWings to resist this block,he heard Burn calling to him with worry in her voice,"Burst!Hold on!",he grunted under the weight of this block,it was really heavy but he could handle it,he just didn't want to use his true or full strength,it would sometimes turn out bad and he couldn't use it now since a few of his bones were broken and one of it was the bone that enabled his muscles to stretch and move . He moved up a bit to let Burn free and she slipped out,when she out from under the block,with one strong and successful yank,she pulled Burst out from under the block and he was safe with nothing lost .

Burst crumpled to the ground as his broken bones couldn't support him any longer,Burn rushed to him and checked for any open wounds on him but there weren't any besides the bones then she took a look at the block and hissed the most violent hiss he had ever heard,"Blister!",but she opened her wings and used her talons to carry Burst back to the halls . Burst was heavy but he couldn't do anything to fly as one of his wing bones were snapped out of place but Burn managed to help him up . After a couple of minutes,they reached Queen Oasis's chambers,once they were in front of the doors,Burn kept calling for her mother to come out . Queen Oasis opened the doors of her chambers,took one look at Burst and asked,"What happened?",Burn growled and answered her question,"Blister set up a trap and it fell right on Burst!" . The queen's eyes were filled with worry and anger at the same time but she spoke in a voice that didn't match at all the anger in her eyes,"Never mind . Take Burst to the healers,they'll help him",but surprisingly Burst countered back,"No!" . The queen and Burn both met his eyes and they were like thinking that there was something wrong with him . "I mean,...uh...I can get better here,there is no need for me to go to the healers,just trust me and let me show you how",said Burst but the look on the faces of both the female SandWings were not certainly sure but he knew they trusted him . Burst groaned and asked,"Burn,can you help me to my chambers?",Burn had an uneasy look on her face and Burst was sure that she would back off . Just then the queen put a talon on her shoulder and nodded at Burn and somehow she got the message,"Fine,but you better hold on",she said as she put a talon around Burst and opened her wings to full length . "Why would I...",he started but was cut off by Burn's sudden burst of speed and shut his mouth as they flew out of Queen Oasis's sight . Oasis made sure that they were out of sight and hearing range then she wondered,_I wonder,could it be him?_,then she muttered,"But it can't be . He's dead but...maybe?" .


	10. Chapter 9 (A Fishing Trip to Sea)

**In the D****essert,(4 hours later)**

Blast and Blaze were flying freely in the sky as the hot dessert wind pushed against them . Blast landed on the hot sand and looked back in the direction of the palace which was just a speck but he assumed that it was just the palace . Blaze then landed hard beside him that some sand fell on him,Blaze gazed around and asked,"Blast,what are we going to do now?",Blast spat out the sand that had entered his mouth and answered,"Well,we are at the edge of the kingdom where the sea is so I guess we can start by hunting fish" . Blaze was panting a bit heavily then asked him again,"Now?Could you give me a moment to catch my breath,we were flying so fast . How come you are not tired?",Blast answered her,"Before,my father had asked me and my brothers to go to the other kingdoms to collect some...uh...stuff but I tell you the Ice Kingdom was the worst!It was freezing there but I guess that's why they call it 'The Ice Kingdom' so I kind of got used to it",Blaze nodded as she understood . They then walked to the edge of this kingdom and saw the sea right in front of them,Blast then told Blaze,"Well,come on . Let's dive in",Blaze looked nervous and said,"Uh...could you possibly show me how you hunt fish?" . Blast sensed her nervousness and told her,"Fine,I will demonstrate then you will try,assuming you know how to swim",Blaze thought that he was doubting her and said,"I can swim,just not very well but just hurry up",and with that he dived into the ocean .

Blaze waited anxiously for at least 30 seconds at shore then called out,"Blast! Blast! Are you alright?! Where are you?!",when she heard no answer she was already growing scared then just as she was about to dive in to look for Blast,he burst out of the water with a fish clamped in his jaws with several other fish jumping out of the water in fear of him and he said to Blaze with his voice cutting of every time because of the fish in his mouth,"Here..you are . Now...come..in...it's...your turn",just then another fish jumped out from the water and it's tail hit Blast's face and he dropped the fish that was in his mouth as he fell into the water as well . He emerged again to see Blaze laughing uncontrollably after seeing the display put on by the fish,Blast then had a plan on getting her and he had a smug look on his face as he slowly went back under the water .

The female dragon was still laughing,unaware that a dark shadow in the shape of a dragon was approaching her but it was too late when Blast broke to the surface,grabbed on Blaze's talons and pulled her into the water . As Blaze hit the water,she surfaced and came face to face with Blast,"Blast!I am going to get you sooner or later but for now I came here to hunt and I'm going to do it",she said and dived into the water . Blast too dived into the water and saw Blaze chasing after a fish but soon caught it,went to the surface and hauled it on land,he too went a bit deeper and saw a school of fish but they hadn't noticed him so he could use his tail to coil around a few of them since they were close together and with the darkness of the sea,his tail can't be seen . Just as his tail was about to coil around them,he felt something tickling and nuzzling his underbelly and flinched but it caused the fishes to swim away in terror,he looked down and saw Blaze smiling smugly as she surfaced and he followed .As soon as they reached above the water,Blast started protesting,"Hey!No fair!Why did you do that?I could have caught those fish",Blaze just said,"I did tell you that I was going to get you back and so I did",and she dove in the water before she heard Blast say,"You're not the only one that can pull a trick like that ",and he too dove in .

He waited until Blaze had caught at least ten catches to make sure that she had let her guard down that he was going to get her back,as she was about to go to her next catch,he silently swam under her and used his talons to tickle her and used his snout to nuzzle her,she was about to look down but he pushed her down with him over her as she faced him,she had a look of surprise but it didn't last long as she soon realized what was going on . Blaze landed on the ocean floor gently as she watched Blast over her and came close to her and nudged his snout against her's playfully . Just then,they both felt like they were running out of air and bolted to the surface but Blast swam faster although Blaze was in front of him and he swam past her and without realizing that his snout brushed against Blaze's underbelly .

They broke to the surface and landed on shore beside each other,laughing then looked at each other and slowly moved their heads closer to each other . Just before their mouths met,some sense finally snapped into them,Blast pulled away thinking,_What am I doing?I just met her yesterday and now I was almost about to kiss her . I must not be thinking straight,_he then said,"Blaze,I..I..am sorry..I don't know...what..what I was thinking",but Blaze too didn't know how to start of what had just happened and said,"I...I..uh..It's okay..I too was the...the same...but...but let's forget about it" . Blast then tried to change the subject and looked towards the pile of fish that they caught,"Now,how are we going to bring back all these fish",there was at least about 28 fish and there was no way to carry them,Blast thought for a moment and said,"Well it took us at least 5 hours to get here at high speed it's gonna take us longer to get back to the palace with the fish slowing us down but let's just try to fly slowly this time but that would take us about 8 hours but now the only problem is that we have to find some way to carry all these fish",Blaze looked at the pile of fish and said,"One talon can hold at least 3 fish so if both of us hold fish in four of our talons we could carry about 24 fish and we could use our tail to coil around two fish and we could bring back all the fish" . Blast paused for a moment and said,"That could work but it would really slow us down and it could take us longer than 8 hours and I don't want your mother worrying about you or things could get ugly",but Blaze assured him that it was alright and they took off to the palace with the fish in their talons .

**7 hours later,**

Blast and Blaze were almost to the castle but were still in the dessert,flying faster than they expected,only the dessert wind making any noise when Blast drowned the sound of the wind,"Hey,Blaze...we're almost there . Let's try walking from here on",Blaze couldn't agree more as her wings had been overworked so they landed on the sand below them and continued their journey on foot . While they were walking Blaze asked,"Blast,do you think that you and your brothers will be around for my hatching day",Blast responded to her question,"I suppose so,but when is your hatching day,anyway?" . Blaze said happily,"It's two days from today,it'll be the best with all the queens and princesses from the other tribes coming to the palace but this time not all of the princesses will be happy because of the assassination going around but hopefully the dances go well" .

Blast was severely confused by this and said,"I suppose that we will be there,but what do you mean by dances?I...um...uh..I've never been to anyone's hatching day besides my family's",Blaze felt pity for him and came closer to him and said,"How about you make my hatching day the first hatching day you've been to?As for the dances;it's like...uh..a dance that the princesses do with the dragons they...um...I think that I have said to much",she trailed off but Blast said to her,"Blaze,don't worry . You can trust me,if it's a deeply guarded secret,I'll keep it . I promise that I won't tell anyone" . Blaze said,"I don't know" Blast said to her again,"Please,Blaze" .

Blaze finally gave in and said,"Fine,the dances are done by the other princesses from other tribes with the male dragons that they like or love,we do it somewhere the queens don't know because if they did,they would probably exile them and we don't want that to happen so it's a big secret but I doubt that they would do it or bring their loved ones along this time after what has happened but they would surely come . Only certain princesses that we trust or are good friends are allowed to be in this;like for the MudWing tribe it is Moorhen since she is the bigwings of her brothers and sisters and she is the only one that is in love,did you know that MudWings don't care about their mates and do it with other MudWings later but the royals care about their mates and only have the mating with them .There is also the SeaWings,like other tribes they too only have one mate and really care about them but if they die,in desperate situations they will mate again but will still remember the first mate and for us it will be Coral since she is the only princess but Shark is a royal male so he will be with the other princes elsewhere" .

Blaze stopped for a moment to catch her breath and continued,"Then,the SkyWings,Queen Scarlet has been queen for 8 years now and she was challenged about 5 times,four of her daughter's just reached 7 years old and they made history because they each challenged Scarlet for the throne four days in a row and they all lost,there was also another challenge three months ago and that princess also lost . Scarlet had mated and had her first clutch of eggs a year before she became queen and when her mother knew about it,she planned to smash the eggs and exile her mate but Scarlet had a dangerous bet with her mother and challenged her mother for the throne to protect her eggs and her first mate,everyone placed their bets on Scarlet and she won . Anyway,Ruby is with us of cause,she's the eldest of Scarlet's daughters,9 years old and the only one bidding her time to kill Scarlet in a challenge,her other 2 sisters is 8 years old but they don't have any one in love but agreed to be a part of this dance and keep it a secret . Scarlet is also having her third and fourth clutch of eggs which are still hatching . Next are the IceWings,they too love and care for their mates like the others and the princess joining us is Glacier,she's the only daughter of the IceWing queen,not just because her mate died and didn't mate again but she also didn't want any more challenges,so she will come . There will be no NightWings of cause because they are too powerful and mysterious and we would just insult their superiority by asking them to come" .

Blast snorted when he heard this but let Blaze finish,"Then,there's us;the SandWings but me,Blister and Burn don't dance with anyone,I still have not found the SandWing I liked and I doubt that Blister and Burn would ever dance with anyone but now after seeing how well your brothers have been getting along with them except Blister,I suppose that they will dance this time . Hmmm...normally the princesses will tell the males about the dance and bring them but you could tell your brothers about this and surprise Blister and Burn but I really hope that it will go well for your brother,Blitz . For now,I...just want to ask...um...Blast,will dance with me on my hatching day",Blast stopped dead in his track and turned towards Blaze,paused for some time . Blaze was so nervous of the silence,she thought that Blast would say,'no' but Blast put on a smile on his face and answered,"Yes,I will" . Blaze squealed in delight but they didn't realize that they were in front of the palace,they then continued the rest of the way in the palace by flying . When they were about to fly into the palace,pass the huge doors,two enormous guards blocked their path,one of them said to Blast in a gruff voice,"Halt,you can't enter the palace without any clearance",Blast answered the guard calmly,"I am a guest,please just let me pass with her" .The guard saw that he was placing a talon on Princess Blaze's shoulder and she looked a bit nervous and thought that he was trying to kidnap the princess . He sprung from his position and pinned him down hard by the snout while saying to the other guard,"Get Queen Oasis,tell her that some male SandWing is trying to kidnap Princess Blaze" . Blast on the other talon was struggling to get out of his grasp but failed,he could get out if he wanted to but he didn't want to hurt the guard . The other guard nodded and flew into the palace to get Queen Oasis while Blaze kept trying to tell the guard that Blast was not kidnapping her but the guard didn't seem to hear her,consumed in his victory . Blaze just hopped that her mother would come out soon and sort this all out .

**In the SandWing Palace,(11 hours ago)**

Burn was still flying at high speed while Burst was struggling to hold on to her,this only seemed to amuse Burn further as she picked up speed . Soon enough,they were standing in front of the door of Burst's guest chambers,Burst was panting of almost being given a heart attack but he'll live,"Wow,among all the times you could have chosen to give me a heart attack,you chose now above all times",he said,trying to sound outraged but Burn just snickered at this and said,"Stop being like a newly hatched dragonet,Burst . I did get us here after all",she opened the doors and helped Burst to get in and on his bed . Burst sat on the bed,looking frantically through his pouch and took out a vial with red liquid in it,he opened it and told Burn,"Burn,hand your talon out",Burn wasn't sure why but she did as she was told to . As Burn stretched her talon out,Burst poured a small amount of the liquid inside on his talon and rubbed it on Burn's claws,"Burn,I know that you think that I am crazy for telling you this but...jab me with your claws that are stained red on the spots that I tell you to and make sure that your claws touch my bones",he told her seriously .

By the look on Burn's face,she must have thought that she must have heard wrongly and said,"B..Burst,no I can't do this,you are my mother's honored guest and I can't do this...I mean that I can do this to other dragons but not to you,no matter what you do or say I won't do it" . Burst opened his mouth to speak but Burn turned around,Burst sighed,seeing that there was no other way around this and thought,_Well,it looks that I am going to do this the old fashion_ way,Burst turned around too and muttered,"No wonder why your first love left you",once Burn heard this,she stiffened and slowly turn around and there was a look of slight anger in her eyes as she said,"What did you just say?...I do not have 'a first love' ",Burst just smiled mischievously as he continued,"Oh yes you do,I broke into your room last night while you were asleep and I saw a picture of a SandWing and it said below,_I will never forget you,my love even though you left me . _Burn was getting angrier as she heard this and growled,"You broke into my room!How dare you!There is no picture of any SandWing in my room except my mother's . You must be dreaming about it",Burst snickered and said,"Yeah right...don't try denying it,Burn . I know everything...oh..I can't wait to tell your sisters...oh..then they will know whether you mated...",he was cut off by Burn's sudden viscous snarl as she shouted,jabbing her claws at him,"I DON'T HAVE A FIRST LOVE!" . Burst rolled to just the right angle so Burn's claws tore into his flesh and hit his spine directly,he roared in pain but didn't move,Burn just realized what she had done and withdrew her claws from him and rushed forward towards him . "Burst!,I can't believe you . How could you trick me like that",she said .

Burst forced out a laugh and said,"I couldn't think of anything else so this was the only solution and you did it anyway so no problem" . Burn couldn't believe him and said,"BURST!,you tricked and forced me to do it . You...you...you",she was at a loss of words to continued but Burst was feeling better as his bones snapped into place and his wounds stitched up . Burst cracked his bones and stood up,only to be pushed back down on his bed by Burn,"Hey,Burn . Why did you do that?",he said but Burn just put on an unconcerned look on her face and said,"Two reasons,you need some rest and consider it a punishment for tricking me",Burst couldn't believe what he heard,Burn was treating him like a newly hatched dragonet and furthermore he was just fine . He opened his mouth to retaliate but Burn shut his jaws by saying,"You are staying here even if I have to stay with you the whole day . Burst couldn't believe that he was going to do this but he did not have any other choice,with that he grumbled and lay on the floor,closing his eyes to sleep .

**At the doorstep of the SandWing Palace,(10 hours later)**

Blast struggled under the grip of the heavy SandWing guard but he could do nothing to stop it,the guard was to focused on his capture to hear any of Blast's comments . Blaze also could do nothing as the guard won't listen to her too . Just then the other guard came out with an angry queen right behind him,the glare of the queen were like daggers but they never reached Blast's eyes as the guard had his head bent backwards in a head-lock,Blaze ran to her mother and pleaded,"Mother!It is not how it looks like...",but Queen Oasis cut here off by saying,"It's okay my dear,now we have the assassin",but when she ordered the guard to lift his head she got the shock of her life . "Blast,what...how...why...uh...",Queen Oasis was lost in her tongue twister with a shock but found her voice and said to the guards,"You fools!This dragon is not kidnapping Blaze,I think he was accompanying her to..somewhere . No longer try to harm this dragon...he is our honored guest,let him free this instant!",the guards gave their queen an apologetic look and let Blast go . The queen ordered the guards to go back to their duties and gestured Blast and Blaze into the palace,shutting the giant doors behind them .


	11. Chapter 10 (A Showdown with The Queen)

**At the SandWing Palace,(Current time)**

Burst opened his eyes sleepily and glanced around his room,not sure how long he was out but judging by the color of the sky through the window in his room,he could tell it was sunset,possibly an hour more before it went dark . Just then Burst felt a tingle of warmness leaning against him,beside him . He turned his head beside him and saw that Burn was snuggled up beside him,sleeping . Burst didn't want to say anything because he had already attracted enough attention for today,he silently got up and glanced out the window,the sun had already went down but a few of it's rays could be seen trying to push away the darkness . He turned towards Burn's sleeping form and thought,_She must have slept beside me after seeing me sleep,_for some reason he smiled at her and that thought. Seeing that it was almost night,he nudged her with his snout to wake her up,she groaned and opened her eyes sleepily,stretched and said to Burst,"Hey,Burst . What is it?",standing straight . Burst smiled and said,"Wake up,sleepy head . It's already past sundown unless you plan to sleep through the whole day" . Burn glanced out the window and saw that it was already night and said to Burst,"Well,then we should get going . Come on,my mother should be expecting us by now" . Burn then walked out of the room with Burst accompanying her . Just then,a thought crossed in his mind,_I wonder how Blitz is doing? . _

Blaze walked in the palace to the halls with her mother constantly apologizing to Blast although he kept telling her he was fine . She sighed at this and wondered how Blast's father looked like,although Blast had described him to her and she didn't even know her own father,guards had told her about a SandWing that her mother had married but didn't mate and when she asked her mother,she had told her that her father wasn't the SandWing that she married but someone else,her mother almost hesitated to tell her and had felt disgusted when she told her that her father was someone else but she couldn't push the subject any further . She hoped that she could meet him someday or at least know who he is but for now,back to the present . They had finally stopped at the halls and heard someone talking but it didn't belong to her mother or Blast,she recognized it as Burst and Burn's voice . They finally came into view and stopped whatever they were talking about,then Burst said,"Did anyone see Blitz",hoping to hide a smirk but failed .

Blast knew when he heard how Burst had asked the question,he already knew the answer but was simply just asking it . He narrowed his eyes at Burst who caught his gaze,by the look in his eyes,he was going to explain it later to him . Just then,Queen Oasis spoke up,"No,I haven't seen him or Blister so far . Hopefully they didn't go sightseeing like these two here",she said,gazing at Blast and Blaze . "I highly doubt it",said Blast,his eyes never leaving Burst but decided to let that topic go for now,"For now,let's eat the fish that Blaze and I brought back from our...um..fishing trip",he continued with Blaze slightly blushing but the queen nodded her head and called a SandWing to inform their chef .

**Sky Kingdom,(4 hours later)**

The assassin hid in the sand right in front of Queen Scarlet' Palace and beside the Diamond Spray River,panting heavily than any dragon before,dead tired . He had flew from Queen Clam's Palace to Queen Scarlet's Palace which was three quarters across the huge Sky Kingdom,he had traveled here at his top speed only to break down in front of the queen's palace . He hid in the sand to disguise himself from any guards and to rest,his eyes felt heavy in the cold,dark night but if he slept here for the night,he would wake up late judging by the tiredness that he felt now and he was sure to be spotted in the morning with the sand rising as he slept so he had to make his move now . A plan formulated in his mind,_He could assassinate the princess tonight and he could sleep in her bed with her until he gets enough rest for the night,_the only problem was how he was going to sleep with her the whole night without her marking him or killing him . He would take care of that problem later but for now,he would attempt the assassination .

He slowly dug his way through the sand,moving forward until he was at the foot of the palace with only one guard on patrol that was sleepy,he knew this due to his sharp SandWing hearing . He dag a hole in the sand below the guard,careful not to break the surface . When he was done,he penetrated the surface by poking it with his tail which resulted in collapsing the surface with the guard falling in with shock written all over his face,as soon as the guard fell in,he strikes the guard with his tail which resulted his stinger penetrating the guard's skull,leaving him dead as he slowly emerged from the sand . He did not feel any guilt in killing the guard as he went into the palace carefully but thankfully he had 'visited' the palace a few years back and could still remember a few places in the palace so he was not completely lost . He went deep into the palace and took a sharp turn to the left and saw a couple of flames,some which had a piece of raw meat slowly getting roasted over the flames and he soon recognized that this was a kitchen,he was about to turn back when he heard someone muttering from behind him and saw another shadow approaching from the front,he looked frantically around for a place to hide but couldn't find anywhere to hide and out of anxiousness he flew up and his talons gripped firmly on some wood that were being held by chains from the opposite ends but his anxiousness only went down a bit as he found a place to hide for now and saw two SkyWings in the corner of his eyes .

"Can't get any rest at all . Always have to do this and do that for that Princess",said a voice,the assassin turned his head towards the voice and saw that it was a SkyWing that came from behind him,obviously complaining to himself about never getting any time to himself . Another SkyWing came from behind a wall in front of him,answering back to him,"Stop complaining,Fang . You only started your patrol in the late morning and that was only staying in front of Princess Ruby's door with the beautiful,Mist" . The one named Fang snorted of the SkyWing calling his patrol partner 'beautiful' and answered the other SkyWing,"Stop calling her beautiful,okay . Do you forget that I already have a mate and hatchlings which I rarely see and I was planing to visit them today before I got put in for patrol the whole day,thanks to the SandWings being able to break the assassin's code and you don't even have a mate so you have no say in this matter,Bone Crusher",the assassin felt a twinge of irritation inside of him for the SandWings being able to break his code and he had a pretty good idea who cracked his code but continued listening to the SkyWings' conversation . He then saw a grin on the SkyWing named Bone Crusher and he said to Fang,"How about we make a deal;I will take your place in the patrol and you can go sleep with your mate tonight,I'm sure that she will be happy that you are there with her and your hatchlings . We both have an advantage;I get to 'spend time' with Mist and you get to be with your mate . I will convince the general to let us switch since I am second in-command below the generals and we are good friends . ",Fang didn't even think twice and accepted his offer with a smile on his face and said,"Thank you,thank you a lot . I owe you one and Princess Ruby asked for some water" . With that he flew out the way he came from while Bone Crusher went deeper into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a bowl decorated with rubies with a large amount of water . Bone Crusher came a bit closer to the flames and the assassin finally got a good look at Bone Crusher;he was buff with a few muscles rippling throughout his body with green eyes,red and green scales with a long scar on his left cheek . He flew out of the kitchen at low speed,holding the bowl of water with the assassin carefully following at a distance .

Soon enough,they came to a pathway leading to a pair of large doors,without the pathway,the only way to get across was to fly across . Bone Crusher walked until he was in front of the doors where a female SkyWing who should be Mist was there guarding the door with a lance in one talon and another lance leaning against the wall . Without anyone noticing,he dove from the pathway and silently hovered underneath it using his claws to grip onto the marble with difficulty while he moved forward with nothing for support except the marble,he only used his wings to hover a bit when he really needs it until he finally reached the end of the pathway and moved his head to the side of it and saw a small hole that was big enough for him to peer through,he saw the guard put the bowl down at the far corner and opened the door big enough for a dragon to fit through and was talking to the female SkyWing with a grin on his face and said,"Hey,Mist . You look astounding tonight",Mist did nothing but roll her eyes and groaned saying,"Uhh,enough with your games,Bone Crusher . Just because you took Fang's place doesn't mean that you can flirt with me" . Bone Crusher did nothing but his smile just got broader and he said,"Well,that doesn't mean that I can't try",he moved closer to her but he was stopped by Mist gently poking the tip of her lance at Bone Crusher's neck . The assassin took this as an opportunity to silently climb up the pathway and threw a small amount of blue liquid that quickly dissolved into the water . The assassin was happy to know that the drug he had brought for the plan was already in motion . When he turned to the SkyWings, they were still having their conversation but Bone Crusher had pushed the lance away from him and was still closing in on the female SkyWing . Bone Crusher moved his head closer to Mist and said slyly,"Mist, you do know that I am a ranking higher than you and I never had a mate before, right", now Mist had put down the annoyed look on her face and put on a one of nervousness .

"Why...uh...I didn't know about that...and...um...what does that have to do with me",stammered Mist while Bone Crusher grinned like a maniac, happy to finally get her attention and came so close to her and circled her, his tail slowly brushing against the side of her underbelly and whispered into her ear,"Well, Mist . I notice that you don't have a mate either so I was wondering, why don't we become mates", Mist's face was completely red with embarrassment and stammered our,"You're not joking,are you? I never had a mate before and I am not sure about having one now . Are you sure that you want to be my mate?" . Bone Crusher stopped circling her and said to her from behind her,"Yes, I'm sure", with that he slowly licked her neck with his forked tongue . The assassin took this as an opportunity to sneak into Ruby's chambers while the two guards were distracted and he hoped that Ruby wasn't looking at the door,he bolted past the guards and climbed up the walls inside the chambers and hid behind the curtains . When he saw Ruby, he couldn't help it but let out a low whistle of admiration to her beauty, Queen Scarlet had obviously named her Ruby because her mostly red scales were like mirrors reflecting the light of the torches . He saw that Ruby was sitting on her bed and had a ruby carving in her talons that read,'Ruby and Gem, together always', he figured that she must be in love with another young SkyWing but didn't surprise him for all the other princesses had a dragon to fall in love with . He turned his head to see Mist licking Bone Crusher's cheek in return and whispered into his ear,"Not here,we don't want to attract any attention . Meet me tomorrow at sundown at my place", Bone Crusher couldn't help but grin and licked her neck affectionately before taking the bowl of water and going inside Princesses Ruby's chambers . "Excuse me, Princesses Ruby", said Bone Crusher to Ruby who finally snapped out of her trance and looked towards the guard with a frown,"What is it?", she asked Bone Crusher who bowed and answered,"You requested for some water" . When he said that, Ruby's expression went up a bit as she nodded to the guard to come closer and give her the bowl of water and said to him as he approached her,"Extinguish the flames on your way out", the guard bowed down and extinguished the flames as he left the room .

Ruby hid the carving that she was holding and slowly drank the water that the guard brought for her . The assassin watched Ruby without getting distracted as he watched her drink the water that he drugged, after Ruby had drank the water, it took only a minute for the drug to take full affect as she collapsed on the bed . The assassin got down from the wall and approached her cautiously as his eyes adjusted to the dark until he was beside her . He took his talon and moved it down her underbelly and did the same thing he did to the other princesses to trigger their instincts and Ruby shuddered before being able to move again . Now she was only watching him but her body will be like it has a mind of it's own but she will have consciousness to view what the assassin will do to her the whole night while she could do nothing but watch . He saw her head turn towards him and he let his tongue slide out of his mouth and into her mouth as he licked her tongue and moved his head closer to her until they were 'dragon kissing' with Ruby's lips moving against his in a rhythm . He slowly got onto the bed until he was over her,licking her neck affectionately until it was completely wet . Ruby purred as he did this and he gently stroked her underbelly making her purr and lick his neck back in return,he then pulled a big piece of cloth on the bed over them,doing their private 'stuff' underneath .

As soon as a good 10 minutes passed,they emerged from under the cloth and the assassin pushed in once into Ruby and she whimpered in pain due to this being her first time . The assassin came over to her head and held his mouth to her's,kissing her as he increased his speed until Ruby let out a muffled roar to show her impregnation had been successful . He pulled his mouth away but he didn't pull away from the mating for if he did then he couldn't sleep with her so he had to stay in the mating but he let out a dangerous snarl at Ruby and told her not to mark him with the snarl . Ruby understood but licked his neck,her cold breath tickling him as he slyly slid his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue then lay down on the bed with Ruby on his underbelly,taking her time to lick his neck and he sometimes responded by licking her back . The assassin finally closed his eyes as Ruby slept on his underbelly,licking him as he let go of all his worries and he fell asleep .

**The next day,(Late morning)**

The assassin shifted as he opened his eyes to see the beautiful SkyWing Princess that he slept with yesterday on his underbelly with her head resting on his chest . He slyly smiled at what he did yesterday to her and hoped that he could have done more 'things' to her but he had to get his rest,he licked Ruby's neck which resulted in her waking up and when she saw him,she smiled and stretched to her full length as she lay down on him with her head over his and he smiled,at least getting to do more things to her before she left,now having enough energy . Ruby let one of her front talons go along his underbelly while she licked his neck and the assassin was doing nothing for the time being but enjoy himself . As he finished licking Ruby's tongue which came out every time she licked his neck,he heard a loud roar that could have been possibly heard throughout the entire kingdom and he knew who the roar belonged to but wasn't scared as he had his energy and fighting skills to protect himself and take down his opponent . Just then the doors of Ruby's chambers were torn off it's hinges and at the entrance was a semi-big SkyWing glowering and had worry written all over her face .

Queen Scarlet had woken up in the morning,after sending a message to the Kingdom of Sand,thanking Queen Oasis of warning her of the assassin and posted her guards all around Ruby's chambers,thinking that no one would be able to get in but she was proven wrong when she woke up in the morning and saw one of her SkyWing guards that she posted at the entrance,dead and lying in a bowl of sand and she was immediately on high alert,knowing that the assassin was already here and let out an almighty roar that was sure to wake up all the dragons in her kingdom . She quickly flew to the pathway leading to her daughter's chambers and when the guards at the entrance bowed to her,she just bolted past them and landed a blow to the doors which were immediately torn of it's hinges and what she saw next was her worst shock and greatest anger,her daughter was on the underbelly of a male SandWing,licking him on the neck willingly and the SandWing was there licking her daughter's tongue and bolted forward only to be stopped at her tracks .

The assassin wanted Queen Scarlet to see what her daughter was doing to him and what he was doing to her as he smiled in amusement as he saw the mixed emotions on Queen Scarlet's face . When Queen Scarlet bolted forward,he immediately pulled out of the mating which resulted in Ruby loosing her energy as she lay flat,not moving . He jumped up and held Ruby by the neck with her talons not touching the ground but he made sure that his grip on her neck was soft and brought his deadly SandWing tail in front of them with the poisonous tip directly below Ruby's chin and said in a calm voice,"Stop right there Scarlet unless you want your daughter dead and poisoned before your very eyes",with that,Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks but her furious gaze was still fixed on him with intense hate . "I know that you won't attack me just yet,you love and care for your daughters so much and always keep them safe unless they challenge you or do something to upset you,so for now I am in control of this game",the assassin said with a calm voice but Scarlet countered back with enough venom in her voice to send a whole enraged army back to their fortress and cry for their mothers but he wasn't effected by her tone,"Get away from my daughter,you Sand Slug . What game are you playing?!Why are you assassinating the other princesses from the other tribes",the assassin made a ' ' sound and said,"So many questions,let's start with the first,the game that I am playing a game that I am the judge and make all the rules and my goal is to assassinate my targets and get my revenge and your's and the other tribes' goals is to find out who I am,what does all the assassinations connect to,who is my final target,what I hope to accomplish from this and who is the next target . As for the second one,all the princesses that I am gonna assassinate is merely for my own amusement but my final target is the one that I am really looking for to take my revenge but for now,I will give you the clue to who the next target will be...PGB...and here is something for your daughter so she will remember me" . He then used one claw to slowly open Ruby's mouth while Scarlet was watching in fear of what the assassin might be doing as he slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and into Ruby's mouth,licking her tongue and kissing her in the process . Queen Scarlet couldn't afford to see anymore of this and not do anything,finally losing her patience and bolted forward .

The assassin saw this and was ready as Scarlet collided with him but not before using his SandWing tail and leaving a clean cut across Ruby's underbelly as he tumbled onto the marble floor . The assassin was quick to recover from the force that collided against his side and was in a battle stance against the Queen of the Sky Kingdom . He smiled an evil and amused smile,finally getting to test his fighting skills against Queen Scarlet,a very skilled and powerful fighter . He let the showdown begin by pouncing forward on Scarlet which she tried to block by using her tail to pull one of his back talons to the ground but failed as he opened his wings a bit and flew over her head and used his two front talons to grab the tip of her large wings and pinned them behind her which almost resulted to her wings breaking off . Queen Scarlet's wings were bleeding terribly and let out a roar of pain but the next attack that she launched caught him off guard as she whipped around with lightning speed and pinned him down,immediately stabbing his underbelly with her claws and slowly begin tearing it open as more blood quickly spilled out from the wound . The assassin was struggling as much as he could but Scarlet's superior strength had him pinned down hard,making sure that he wasn't going anywhere soon . Finally,Scarlet retracted her claws but the wound she gave was a bit deep but wasn't very long,she wasn't impressed with her work so she bent down near the wound and blew small amounts of fire in it . The assassin obviously having enough of this horrid torture,squirmed and struggled as much as he could until he was finally able to pull one of his front talons free from her grip but it was marked with red for too much pressure being applied and fresh claws marks from when he pulled out of Scarlet's grip .

Without wasting anymore time,he used his free talon and gripped Queen Scarlet's head,pushing it away from his wound until he found the strength to lift his head,jaws open and bit her neck . He pushed from the floor and he broke free from Scarlet's hold while keeping a tight hold on her neck as she struggled to get her neck out of his grip . Soon,he let go off her neck and she collapsed thanks to a certain infection that all male SandWings have but Scarlet was still able to move a lot more so he left her be and went to Ruby's side and flipped her with her underbelly exposed and took out a small vial containing a turquoise colored liquid which he poured into her wound that he made as she begin thrashing around but not that much as her strength was still low,he heard a dangerous snarl from behind him and saw that Scarlet was telling him to get away from her daughter . He turned around and was about to leave but he knew that he couldn't leave Scarlet to die,it would unbalance everything and he wasn't about to let that happen...yet . He mixed a formula and poured it into the empty vial,poured it in the wound on Scarlet's neck to heal her and he wasn't about to lick her .

He dove out of the window,leaving Scarlet screaming in pain as the antidote took affect on her and flew out the palace,going under a mountain that was just beside the palace,he used his claws to quickly open the entrance of a cave under the mountain as it was blocked by a large amount of boulders . He had learned and memorized almost all the secret passages in Pyrrhia and this was one of them so he could travel to another kingdom fast and reach his next target in a short time . When he broke open the entrance,he had to use his claws to grip firmly onto the ground as a powerful blast of wind shot out of the tunnel,he struggled to make it inside and when he got in,he heated up his throat and let loose a large amount of flames as it slowly melted the ceiling,causing the entrance to collapse itself . This was the air tunnel that went through all the kingdoms except the Kingdom of the Sea,he opened his wings and let the air current take him to the next kingdom,where his next target awaited .


	12. Chapter 11 (Arrival of Royals and Trial)

**The next day,(Same time)**

Burst opened his eyes sleepily as the morning sun shone on his face and took in his surroundings while he stretched,trying to remember what had happened yesterday . As he recalled everything,he faintly remembered Burn sleeping next to him in the light of the majestic sunset . He smiled at the memory of that moment as he walked out of his chambers and along the corridors . As he walked along the corridors and explored new places in the palace,he remembered throwing Blitz into Blister's chambers the day before and there was still no sign of Blitz . A wicked thought came to his mind,_Blister probably killed him by now but I should just check on him,_as he walked towards Blister's chambers,when he reached Blister's chambers,he was greeted by an unusual sight . Blitz was slowly creeping out of Blister's chambers and was just about to close the door when he spotted Burst starring at him surprisingly . Blitz slowly shut the doors and whispered to him with sarcasm in his voice"Good morning,Burst . I am surprised that you came here to check on me after throwing me into Blister's chambers with her and almost killed me",Burst just sighed at Blitz for knowing his intentions and said to his Blitz,"Good morning to you too and how in the three moons did you escape Blister's talons and are still able to smile?" . Blitz smiled smugly and said to his brother with confidence in his voice,"Well,after you threw me into her chambers with her,she caught me after a few attempts but right before she was about to kill me,I offered her a deal that if I could pass a certain challenge of her's,she would forgive all my past 'offends' to her",Blitz paused for a moment to catch his breath before he continued,"Luckily for me,she agreed but that doesn't mean that I will not try to do anything to her before the challenge has started" . Burst knew what Blitz meant but responded anyway,"Why in all of Pyrrhia did she agree to that",Blitz answered this with an uncertain tone,"Let's just say that she was in a good mood but thanks to you,I was able to pull off a great move towards her,I was able to sleep very closely to her while she was sleeping without her even noticing" .

Burst could not believe what he was hearing but before he could find his voice to respond another voice interrupted,"Nice story",Burst and Blitz turned towards the voice to find Blast leaning against the wall . Burst snorted upon hearing this and said to him,"Morning,Blast and let us just how nice it will be at the challenge",as he looked at Blitz once again and before Blitz could respond,Blast interrupted him and told them about the dances that Blaze told him about . Burst agreed to this and promised that he could ask Burn while Blitz was scratching the back of his head nervously and told them,"I might have to wait on this considering what will happen after the challenge",Blast just snorted and said,"Well,aren't you confident" . Just then trumpeting roars broke the silence between them,signaling that someone of royalty has just arrived . Burst and the others opened their wings and took off to the location of the roars .

Blitz,Blast and Burst reached the entrance of the SandWing Palace to see a massive SeaWing entering the palace with two smaller SeaWings which were Shark and Princess Coral with a few guards and 3 other SeaWings . The massive SeaWing was the Queen of the SeaWings,Queen Hurricane with her only daughter and son but the brothers noticed that Hurricane hardly took her eyes off Coral and made sure that she was close by her side,they decided that it was probably because Coral was assassinated and her mother was worried for her safety . Queen Oasis greeted Hurricane and said"Welcome,Hurricane . I am surprised that you came so early after the 'incident' ",Hurricane's expression turned a bit bitter as she said slowly,"We were lucky to catch Shark near Jade Mountain and brought him along with us to your palace,"Shark shifted uncomfortably when he heard this but let it pass . A SandWing messenger rushed to the entrance and frantically whispered to Queen Oasis while handing her a scroll,Oasis's eyes widened as she dismissed the messenger while ushering Queen Hurricane to follow her to her throne room as Hurricane dismissed her guards to a special place in the army camp especially for visiting SeaWing and IceWing guards .

The brothers and the Royal families went together to the throne room as they settled down and Queen Oasis told them in an alarmed tone while she read the scroll handed to her by the messenger,"Queen Scarlet has just warned us that her daughter,Ruby has been assassinated and the assassin has also injured her but not severely",everyone's eyes widened at this but was even more shocked when they heard that the assassin had took down Queen Scarlet who was known for being a powerful warrior . Hurricane quickly asked Oasis,"Did the assassin leave behind any codes for us?",Queen Oasis answered,"Yes,he did . The code left for us is PGB",everyone was thinking about the code when Hurricane said,"I think I know what part of the code means,P is obviously Princess,G must be for Glacier but I still do not get the 'B' ",Oasis was still processing what she had heard,deciding whether or not it could be correct but with all that was happening right now,she had no choice and said,"You must be right,Hurricane but there is a problem,Queen Blizzard(Former Queen of the IceWings and mother of Glacier) sent a message to me yesterday,early in the morning saying that she was leaving her palace to arrive early for Blaze's hatching day so she only knows about Coral's assassination and no one else's but I think the 'B' might be the location but it doesn't make any sense which means that the assassin is giving us tougher codes to crack because we cracked his last one",everyone in the throne room was too petrified to even speak or move but then Queen Oasis tried breaking the tension in the room by saying to her daughters,"Blaze and Burn,take Coral around the Palace while Shark can be with Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder while Queen Hurricane and I discuss about this situation",Blaze and Burn agreed and took Coral out of the throne room with the brothers following behind while Shark set off to find the three Royal SandWing brothers .

Burn introduced Coral to Blitz,Blast and Burst and told her everything that has happened since including the part in which Blister wanted to kill Blitz for his certain actions,when Coral heard this,she let out a small laugh and Blitz told her about Blister's challenge that was going to take place soon . As they were walking,Blister suddenly showed up from a corner and gave a deadly glare at Blitz who paled instantly upon seeing her as she made her way up to them,Blister greeted Coral and positioned her poisonous barbed tail below Blitz tail and said to him,"Don't even think about running away again because your challenge is ready",Blitz gulped and hesitantly followed Blister to the army camp with the others following close behind .

They made their way into the army camp where Burst saw Jestra talking to Tail Spark about military matters and was to greet them when Blister hissed and said to them,"This challenge is specifically for Blitz only and no interference is allowed",Blitz just smirked at Blister and tried to coil his tail around her's,hoping that she would not notice but Blister pulled her tail away and kept it far out of his reach while hissing at him . Blitz gave her a fake hurtful look and replied,"It sounds easy enough so when do I start my forgiveness trial" .

This time it was Blister's turn to smirk and answered him cunningly,"You will start in a moment but that pouch you carry cannot be allowed in the challenge and the use of any items in it will result in immediate forfeit which will result in me killing you" . Blitz had his jaws wide open as he was about to protest but he caught the look Burst and Blast gave him and he hesitated for a moment before replying,"Fine" .

Burst took the leather pouch that Blitz took off from around his neck and handed it to him as he slung it around his own neck beside his own pouch . He saw Blister call forth four massive SandWing soldiers both male and female in battle armor and they were in battle stances as soon as after they were called . Blister had obviously briefed them on what to do and turned towards her sisters,Coral,Blitz,Blast and Burst said to them,"You have to defeat all four of them to win...without touching or hurting them",Blitz nearly shouted and said,"WHAT! How am I supposed to defeat them without touching or hurting them" . SandWing soldiers and a couple of SeaWing soldiers took interest in the trials and Blitz's shouting as they began to gather around them and Blister simply said,"That is for me to know and for you to find out . Let the challenge begin!" .

Blitz was frantically thinking on how to defeat the SandWing soldiers without touching or hurting them as SandWing soldier came barreling towards him but he was able to dodge him only for another powerful force to collide with him as he went sprawling into the sand,head first . He spat out some sand from his mouth,his mind hazy and his vision was a bit cloudy as he saw a pair of claws reach for him as he jumped out of the way for he had no love in having scars at all . He opened his wings and took off into the bright sky as he began thinking,_I have to find a way to defeat them soon or else I am going to be dead,either by them or Blister's talons,_as he heard four sets of wing beats close below him . Blitz flew higher and higher than he had ever flown before and hovered for a bit,he could not describe how he felt up here as it was a mixture of blazing hot and freezing cold . He knew that he could not stay up here for long as he looked below and saw that the SandWing soldiers were hovering below him,not daring to go any higher as they waited for him and some of them were barking out insults at him to come down and face them . Blitz knew that he had bought himself some valuable time as he began thinking on how to defeat them,some of them even sounded a bit stupid,_I could lose them in the clouds,I could talk to them,I could ask someone to attack them for me . Wait a minute,maybe I could talk to them but hopefully that works,_he looked below and saw that the soldiers were still waiting for him and insulting him . He couldn't take it anymore up there any longer for he felt that his scales might start melting away as he dove into the clouds,the four soldiers not far behind as they too dove into the clouds . Blitz cleared a section in the middle of the clouds by flying around in circles at high speed so he could see the soldiers if they came to him and after a few seconds they did . Blitz shouted,"Wait!",before any of the soldiers could attack him and they waited and hovered in front of him with confused looks plastered to their faces as he took a deep breath and said to them,"I need to speak with you for a little while",he was really hoping that this would work .

**20 minutes later,**

Blast looked up into the clouds where he had last seen Blitz disappear along with the four SandWing soldiers,he looked at Blister's expression the whole time,she was looking very smug during the beginning of the trials but now it was just uncertainty . Suddenly,he saw five dragons break the surface of the clouds and slowly came to rest their talons in the army camp and the four SandWing soldiers said simultaneously,"We pull ourselves out from this challenge" . Everyone who heard this was shocked but none of them could match Blister's as he heard Blitz's voice,"So,technically I win the challenge and you have to fulfill your promise to me",Blister paled instantly and wanted to protest but she knew he was right . Blast sensed that there was something wrong as Blister had paled after Blitz had spoken,was there something Blitz wasn't telling them about the deal that he made with Blister . The army camps were quiet for a few moment but then Blitz had dragged Blister off and then dragons started paying their bets to each other .

Blitz dragged Blister to her chambers where he sat down on the floor as Blister locked the doors . Blister,for the first time was scared about this when she heard Blitz say,"Well,I seem to recall you promising me something",Blister was getting a bit frustrated with this and asked,"Why did I even make this deal with you in the first place?" . Blitz just smiled and said,"You were the one who promised that you would lick me and I would lick you back but most of all you cannot resist and only enjoy it",as he got up and walked toward Blister who was standing still as a statue . Blitz then whispered into her ear,"I think it is about time we get it over with and why don't you go first",Blister looked into his eyes and he nodded . Blister moved closer to his neck and opened her mouth as her forked black tongue came out and came in contact with his scales as she started licking his neck affectionately as he just stood there and felt Blister licking his neck .

Blister was soon done licking as Blitz moved closer to her and let his tongue go loose as he gently and slowly licked from the bottom of her neck to the top as she shivered at this . Blitz let out a small smile as he slowly continued to the top of her neck as he reached it and slowly moved his tongue to her chin and moved in closer as he licked over her snout as she opened her eyes to look at his . He moved his tongue right along her lips and over her mouth . They stared at each other fore some time before she slowly opened her mouth and his slipped in as they closed their eyes and kissed in the light of the sun,affectionately . They slowly ended the kiss but still remained close as they opened their eyes and looked at one another as Blister softly said to him,"That was not part of the deal",Blitz just smiled lovingly when he heard this and said,"Then I guess I am forgiven and that was my forgiveness gift from you willingly",Blister just smiled and punched his shoulder playfully before turning around and unlocking her doors,leaving Blitz in her chambers but he didn't see her smiling as she left the room . Blitz just went to the window and looked up to the sky,smiling that everything was alright again as he turned around and shut the door as he followed Blister close behind .


	13. Chapter 12 (Royal Invites and Arrivals)

**Ice and Sand Kingdom Borderlands,(Current time)**

The assassin heated up his throat and let out a burst of flames at the ice cold boulders,slowly melting them while he used his sharp claws to hold onto the rocks in the cave to prevent the winds created by the blizzards to drag him to Queen Blizzard's Palace where he would surely freeze to death in less than a minute . As the coldness of the boulders battled his flaming heat,he managed to make enough room for him to squeeze out of the cave . As soon as he was out of the cave,the assassin took off for a few minutes away from the mountain and came back with a few boulders to fit into the spaces of the ones that he melted and as soon as he was done putting the boulders into place,he took out a dagger from his pouch with his tail and brought it up right in front of his snout and blew small amounts of fire onto it . While he did this,it recalled back the horrible memory of Queen Scarlet doing so to his wound which he had bandaged up and he was lucky that the bleeding had stopped and that he hadn't lost much blood . When he was done heating up the dagger,he moved away from the mountain and with pinpoint precision,he threw it in a small section on the mountain causing a small avalanche to cover up the boulders and seal up the hole that he created.

Once this was done,the assassin flew to the top of the mountain to look for his next target,Princess Glacier . His code was...PGB...'P' meant for Princess...'G' meant Glacier...and 'B' was the location...Borderlands . It took him a moment that he was still a bit in IceWing territory and that he was shivering even without him noticing,he quickly took out a few rags that he had brought just for this situation and covered himself up in no time . After a few moments,he spotted his target along with her mother,brothers and some royal guards . The assassin cursed under his breath when he saw the escort but started thinking of ways to assassinate Glacier . After three minutes,he got a brilliant idea as he slowly approached the IceWing escort and luckily for him,they were just about to pack up their tents . He quietly sneaked into the company of the IceWings and began looking for Glacier's tent which would be with the other royal tents as he made his to it,he saw two guards on duty,keeping an eye out for any trouble . Both the guards were wearing a chain which had two concentric silver circles showing that they are in the Second Circle and only a handful of dragons outside the IceWing tribe know about the IceWing circles . _No wonder they are guarding Princess Glacier,_the assassin thought as he watched on guard getting called by another guard and address Queen Blizzard which only left one guarding the tent .

The assassin quietly blew fire underneath him until the ice melted and he slipped into the hole he created only to find himself in a cave underground but this cave was different with nature growing underneath the ice,soft grass grew along the cave and a few flowers were sprouting up,how did the wildlife grow down here,the assassin didn't know . He slowly flew up and hovered below the guard making sure that there were no other guards by looking at their footsteps from below then used his tail to poke through the ice and wrap around the guard's leg and with one powerful pull,he dragged the guard into the cave where he wasted no time in killing the guard by stabbing him with his poisonous barbed tail through his skull as the lifeless body of the guard fell into the cave below . He quickly flew down and broke a few icicles and fitted it through the hole as best as he could and then he proceeded with hovering below Glacier which was a relief that Glacier was there . He broke a few icicles and kept them in his talon as he was once again below Glacier and expertly with a poke of his tail the ice collapsed below Glacier as she fell down and was almost about to yelp in surprise when the assassin used his free talon to cover and used his tail to wrap around her body as she fell to keep her up as his wings strained to keep them in the air as he quickly tried to fill in the hole . Glacier figured out what was happening pretty quick and tried struggling but the assassin kept her firm in place and he was lucky that Glacier didn't press her back against him otherwise her spiky back could have punctured his heart . When he was done,patching up the hole,he fell from the top and landed on top of Glacier,on the grass and pinned her like how he had pinned Coral and slowly pressed his claws into her talons until she stopped struggling and let out a cry of pain . The leaned down and moved his head beside her's and snarled,saying,"Quiet,princess!We don't want your mother coming to spoil our moment,do we",Glacier tried to remain strong and said,"Let me go,you camel brain!I have heard who you are and I know what you have done,I would rather die than be impregnated by you",the assassin just laughed at this and replied,"Maybe another day,sweetheart but now I am going to do as I please to you",the assassin moved closer towards Glacier and started her worst nightmare .

The assassin licked Glacier's neck while she struggled but that didn't stop the assassin as the assassin continued licking her neck until it became wet and then slowly put their twinned tails on one of her front talons,pinning it down while he used his free talon to slowly go down her underbelly . He did 'something' to her and Glacier was still for a moment and then with unbelievable strength,she flipped him over like Moorhen and started licking his neck which he responded to .

Both of the dragons started to lick each other and soon they started flicking their tongues which came in contact each time they flicked . The assassin flipped them over and started licking her underbelly slowly to the bottom making Glacier shiver in pleasure of mating,then the assassin lifted Glacier to the wall of the cave until he was standing on his hind legs and Glacier was had no talons on the ground . The assassin moved closer to Glacier,using his hips to prevent her from sliding down as he kissed her while using his two front talons to heighten the pleasure she was receiving by touching 'certain spots' on her underbelly . After some time in that position,the assassin set Glacier down so he that he was on top of her and started to proceed with the final step of mating but he found it hard in that position due to the spikes on her back and for him being a SandWing .

The assassin decided to turn Glacier around and slowly started to push in,Glacier whimpered for this was her first time mating and the assassin decided to have a little more time with Glacier than he did with the other princesses . So when Glacier whimpered in pain,the assassin nudged his head nicely against her's and started pushing in again,waiting for Glacier to adjust to the pain and once she did,he started to increase his pace . After two minutes of this,the decided to end this and he made it to the quickest pace possible for him and for her while he licked her neck as she roared showing that she has been impregnated and would have eggs . The assassin still stayed in the mating,wanting to savor the moment of being with Glacier before he pulled out and advanced to his final victim,his true goal . After a few more seconds of licking and kissing he pulled out of mating,Glacier had lost all her energy so she couldn't attack the assassin while the assassin felt pleasure and said to Glacier,"Wow...now that was pleasureful . You were better than Moorhen and Coral but not better than Ruby",Glacier was disgusted when she heard this but she could do very little about it now as she heard the assassin speak to her . "Your next code for my final target is...PBS",he said to her as he was about to turn around and leave but said to her,"I think it would be better if I gave you a little present so you could remember me",the assassin then laid down on top of her underbelly and opened her mouth slowly with his front talons while Glacier tried to struggle but to no avail as the assassin slowly kissed her while gently sucking on her tongue and moved his lips against her's to make it look like she was enjoying it .

The assassin heated up another dagger with his flames to the spot where Glacier had been sitting down in the tent,making the icicles melt in the middle and making the hole visible so that Blizzard would find her daughter . The assassin took off into the caves leaving Glacier crying softly,navigating to his final target,his ultimate goal for his vengeance .

**The Sand Kingdom,(10 hours later)**

The sunset has just passed in the Sand Kingdom,allowing the three moons to rise and shine their light upon the darkness of the Sand Kingdom . The peace didn't last long as another trumpeting roar was heard on that day,signalling the arrival of another royal . Queen Oasis and Queen Hurricane walked towards the entrance of the SandWing Palace where a few SandWing guards came lining up at the entrance of the SandWing Palace in a well-fashioned manor to welcomed Queen Clam of the MudWings . Queen Clam came into the entrance along with her batch of MudWing brothers and sisters as she was the **bigwings** and then came along her batch of MudWing dragonets which consisted of Moorhen as the bigwings with her brothers and sisters were greeted by both,Queen Oasis and Queen Hurricane . The Royal SandWing and SeaWing family had already gathered at the entrance of the SandWing Palace with Blitz,Blast and Burst who had already started to greet the Queen Clam and her dragonets . Queen Oasis chose this moment to introduce Queen Hurricane and Queen Clam to Blitz,Blast and Burst,leaving the part of Drift behind and just saying they were her honored guests in the palace for the moment .

As they all dispersed,Burst pulled Burn to a corner and said to her worriedly,"Um...Burn,I noticed that that Blaze's hatching day is tomorrow and I..uh...would just like to ask you...whether you would dance with me on Blaze's hatching" . Burn could not believe what she was hearing and started muttering,"How...um...did..y..you know about the dances?",Burst knew she was shocked and probably nervous so he calmly replied to her,"Blaze told Blast and he told Blitz and I about it but don't worry,you can trust us" . "I do trust you'll but it is just that...no one has ever asked me to the dances...and so have I...but here is my sincere answer to you...yes,I accept your invitation",Burn answered to him and Burst just smiled lightly at her and hugged her in delight,making Burn surprised but she hugged him back . "Great,I will see you tomorrow then",Burst said and Burn replied,"Sure",Burst smiled again and walked towards his chambers,leaving Burn alone but inside,Burn was freaking out,_What if I don't look good enough,what if he does not like the way I dance,what if he looks at me when he gets me from my chambers and sees me as a dragon not good enough for him,_Burn thought . She needed to find someone to help her about her looks and her dancing,she thought about a dragon that could help her,one that lived in the palace and looked good all the time,her sister;Blaze .

Blitz was about to pass Blister's chambers and before she could enter,he grabbed her talons and said to her,"Blister,wait . I wanted to ask you about joining me in the...dances on Blaze's hatching day",Blister's eyes widened with shock as she struggled to keep herself balanced,"W..w..what?",asked Blister,making sure this was real and wasn't a dream . Blitz held on to her talons and asked her again but this time with confidence,"I want to ask you to join me in the dances tomorrow,on Blaze's hatching day",Blister felt she was about to faint and struggled to stand still and asked him,"You could ask any other dragon,why did you choose me?",Blitz smiled and said to her,"There no one else who is like you and I like you,so is that a yes?",Blister felt a surge of happiness when she heard this and answered back,"Yes,my answer is yes" . Blitz smiled and said to her,"Good,I will pick you up from your chambers tomorrow",he then escorted Blister into her chambers . Blister was about to close the door when Blitz gave her a quick peck on the cheek and closed the doors for her only this time Blister didn't mind about the peck on the cheek that Blitz had gave her . She touched her cheek and smiled at the memory as she lay down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes,drifting off into a peaceful sleep .


	14. Chapter 13 (Deadly Secrets Discovered)

**Next morning,**

Blitz awoke,a startled expression on his face as he looked around his chambers,realizing that what he had was just a nightmare . He looked out of the window to see that dawn was still a few hours away but not that long as a few dim rays of light were slowly illuminating the night . Blitz then decided to pass some time with thinking about the assassin and the recent assassinations,he had no idea why but he had a feeling that Glacier was already assassinated although it was impossible for the assassin to reach the Ice Kingdom so fast but the tug in his gut told him otherwise . He also felt that something bad will happen today,he didn't know what it was but he was definitely sure it was going to happen because whenever he had a hunch,it was most likely to happen . _The assassin seems to be after certain princesses but why is that?Why is it that for the MudWings and SkyWings,he assassinated the eldest daughters of the queen?Did he know them?Why did it say on the scroll sent by Queen Scarlet that the assassin said that his final target was his true objective?What grudges does he have against Blister,Blaze or Burn?,_Blitz thought as all this questions were lingering in his mind and it was starting to give him a splitting headache . Blitz shook those thoughts away as he tried to calm his mind and decided to go around the palace to investigate if the assassin had any connection to the Royal SandWing family and if they did,there was only one place he would find information that secretive,...Queen Oasis's chambers .

_This is crazy,_Blitz thought to himself about the thousandth time as he walked to the halls,towards Queen Oasis's chambers,careful to avoid the night SandWing patrol . As Blitz was walking carefully,he instinctively hid behind a pillar,his back towards it,stood on his hind legs and his wing neatly folded so the tips won't give away his cover as two SandWings appeared right out of a nowhere and one of them was looking at the pillar . "Jestra,what is it?",asked a voice which was a male SandWing but the voice sounded vaguely familiar and another voice which was a female hissed at the other,"Ssssh,quiet Tail Spark . I thought I saw something behind the pillar",as she blew a plume of fire to light her way . Blitz felt as if he had been cursed and thought,_Three moons,why is she on patrol duty?This is not going to be easy,_as tried to stay as still as possible as he felt Tail Spark peering to the side and said to Jestra,"Jestra,are you sure that you didn't see your meal run by because you were so hungry" . He felt Tail Spark get hit on the head hard as Jestra snarled at him and started walking towards the pillar and Blitz felt himself panic as he tried to think of possible ways of escape while he heard Jestra speaking,"Don't you dare doubt me,Tail Spark . I know what I saw" . Tail Spark just tried rubbing his head and groaned,"Ow,Jestra . Just relax,you don't have to be so sentimental all the time,it is going to be had for you to find a mate",Tail Spark realized his mistake as Jestra turned towards him,her glare melting his soul away as he timidly apologized to her,hoping she would not kill him at this exact spot .

Jestra looked around the pillar and found it a bit weird that there was nothing there although she was sure there was,she even breathed fire towards the ceiling to see if anything was hiding up there but there was nothing as she and Tail Spark continued their patrol . Blitz made sure they were gone before he started breathing normally again and took off the scrolls that he brought along to cover him up,to make it look like a tapestry on the wall as he packed the scrolls into his pouch and continued his journey towards his queen's chambers .

Blitz was in front of the majestic doors that secured Queen Oasis when she slumbered and started to slowly and softly open the doors,making sure that Queen Oasis would not wake up due to her sensitive SandWing hearing . _Just calm down,you can do this,Blitz__,_he thought to himself as he walked into the queen's chambers,slowly closing the doors and started creeping around to find any valuable information,aware of the huge sleeping form of Queen Oasis . He searched every part of her room;the corners,her scroll shelves and even on her bed,beside her and it wasn't helping that he couldn't use his fire in the dark which made it all the more harder . He then tried something new,searching for a secret entrances and he tried slipping underneath her bed and after a few moments of staying there,nothing happened but when he tried to move sideways,a part of the floor moved and he fell below the floor,into a hole . He groaned in pain at his fall and looked up to see the floor tilting back into it's original position as he looked around at the new entrance that he just found,blowing fire to light the dark as he walked forward to see a cave made out of rocks and boulders . _I wonder where I am and why is there a secret passageway underneath Oasis's bed?,_he mentally asked himself as he continued walking and hoped that there was some private information connecting to the assassin as he came into an opening which led to three different tunnels .

Blitz looked at each of the tunnels and couldn't decide which one to take until he left it all to chance as he took the one to the left and blew more fire to light his way as he entered the find an outstretch more tunnels until he finally figured out what he was in...a maze . When Blitz realized what he was in,he decided to go back to the way he came from but to his horror,when he came back,the path he cam from was gone and only a wall remained blocking his path . Blitz felt like he was going to become insane,_where is the entrance in which I came from?what in all of Pyrrhia is going on here?,_Blitz screamed in his head as he started to get more confused until he calmed down and took another one of the tunnels,hoping it could lead him out of this monstrous nightmare that he was having .

**3 hours later,**

Blitz's head felt heavy and his vision starting to go blur,he had no idea how long has it been but he still wasn't giving up so he decided to think about what is going on,_Am I going crazy?How is this even possible?Unless...Bright smashing suns..no..it...cannot be...this maze is animus-touched but what would Queen Oasis hide so badly until she had this place animus-touched?What is she not telling us?,_he had been so busy thinking of a way to get out of this maze until he didn't even think of the possibility that it was animus-touched . He tried his best to be as calm as possible and he always remembered that in a maze,there is always a clue on how to get out of it,he looked around frantically,hoping to see a clue nearby,not until he blew some fire and saw something above one of the tunnels . A mark was above it and when he blew his fire it lit up,glowing as it responded to the light of his fire . He walked towards that tunnel and when he came to another one,he blew his fire again and saw the same thing happen to one of the tunnels as he went into it and did the same thing to any other tunnel that he encountered until he came to another wall,a dead end . Blitz felt confused at this and tried blowing his fire again and saw the wall glow a bit and then tried something unusual...he heated up his throat as hot as he could and blew a powerful jet of blue fire towards the wall and after a few moments,to his surprise,the wall began melting until it showed a clean passageway towards a small room . He entered the room to find it packed with scroll,tapestries and a few odd looking objects,he had never seen before but with still a lot of space to walk around,Blitz looked back at the entrance to find the wall growing back on it's own,probably because of it being animus-touched . He walked towards one of the scrolls and to his surprise a part of the room in the middle collapse and a body of a SandWing on a large stone pedestal appeared but it was mostly bones as Blitz walked slowly towards the bones of the deceased dragon and felt the pure evil radiating from the bones itself,he dreaded to think about how this dragon might have been when it was still alive and immediately had a good idea who this was...the dragon who had mated with Queen Oasis forcefully...the father of Blister,Blaze and Burn...his father's arch-rival...Slit .

He could not believe his own eyes as he stared at the bones of Slit as he took a step back from the bones and tried to get his mind off the topic and get back to the task at hand . Taking his eyes off of the bones,he turned back towards the scrolls and read it,**_The current Royal SandWing family;started by the Queen of the SandWings;Queen Oasis as she married few years after claiming the throne of the SandWings and after three years,mated and had eggs with her mate . Unexpectedly,the mate of Queen Oasis died the next day after mating and is buried near the Palace of Queen Oasis . The eggs of Queen Oasis hatched after a year and Queen Oasis still continued to have eggs due to her previous mating and is listed below in age order;Hatched around the same time are Burn and Stormriser,the next year another egg hatched which was named Smoulder,hatched a year after that was a female SandWing named Blister . A year after the hatching of Blister,came another prince of the SandWings named Sting and after another year came the last of the Royal SandWing Princesses named Blaze . Finally,the youngest of the Royal SandWing Family was hatched a year after Blaze whose name is Shimmer,_**Blitz finished reading the scroll and looked at the section of the scroll again to make sure that he had read it right and it clearly stated that Queen Oasis had another son which was the same age as Burn,the most private part of Queen Oasis's life but why did she hide the information about her eldest son? . Blitz looked at another pile of scrolls and fished for the right one until he found it,a scroll describing the members of the Royal SandWing Family and read the section about Stormriser,**_Stormriser,the eldest son of Queen Oasis and the most daring of all the SandWings but this Royal SandWing is nothing like his other brothers and sisters .Known for being the most cunning and cutthroat Royal SandWing ever known . It is said that he mated forcefully with one of the soldiers in the SandWing palace but no one has ever known who it was but after this event,Queen Oasis still regarded him as her son although he was merciless and brutally killed a few guards out of anger while always challenging the authority of Queen Oasis . Only a certain event made Queen Oasis realize her mistake when Prince Stormriser tried to mate forcefully with Princess Dolphin but was stopped by the last scream given by her which alerted the guards and the other Royal Families,although Princess Dolphin was saved from mating,she was killed by Prince Stormriser out of anger for not being able to mate with her . As a result for killing the daughter of Queen Hurricane and sister to Princess Coral,Queen Oasis finally punished her son after being persuaded by Princess Blister and asked by Queen Hurricane to torture him painfully and exile him to death in the dessert to stop his reign of terror before more dragons became his victim . Prince Stormriser is assumed to be dead after this event and the Royal SandWing Family has announced to never have had Prince Stormriser as a member of the Royal Family,_** Blitz finished reading and set the scroll back down as he struggled to take everything in .

_Oasis had another son?One that she did not mention at all to him and his brothers?This was the one thing that Oasis was afraid of,a dragonet of her's with Slit's personality but she still tried to believe that there was still good in him although that didn't work out quite well but he is ?,_Blitz thought with over a million questions buzzing in his head . Blitz was thinking thoughtfully,then started to put the scrolls he had read into his pouch while thinking,_I have got to show this to Blast and Burst,lets see what they think about it,_Blitz had finished putting the scrolls into his pouch,then started to blow a plume of fire to find the secret exit . He found the secret exit beside a stack of scrolls and carefully blew fire to melt the exit and went out of the labyrinth,only to find himself outside the Palace . Blitz opened his wings and started flying towards the entrance of the Palace,eager to tell his brothers what he had found .

**1 hour ago,**

Burst opened his eyes from the deep sleep that he had just experienced and started stretching to get his body active for the rest of the day . Burst knew that today was Blaze's hatching day and that he should be happy but for some reason,he just couldn't because he knew that the assassin was going to come here next,right after he's done with Glacier and there was not much time left so he might as well start investigating but the problem was that he didn't know where to start . A shout from outside his chambers drew his attention away as he heard it,"Tail Spark!Hurry up and pick up the pace,we still have to train",a voice said which Burst recognized as Jestra while Tail Spark just answered sleepily,"Come on,Jestra . I have not slept at all since last night because of you ordering me around and you do know that I am also a general . Right?" . Burst just ignored the rest of the conversation that happened outside his chambers as he got the perfect idea on who to for information as he got to his feet and started to walk towards the army camps .

When Burst reached the army camps,he was surprised to see that Jestra and Tail Spark were already here and Tail Spark was trying to lean on Jestra out of tiredness but Jestra just pushed him off and whacked him on the head with her wing to keep him alert . Burst walked towards them as he was spotted by Jestra who just looked at him,surprised that he actually came back here again and when he was near them,he looked at Tail Spark's sleepy face and told him,"Take a break,Spark . I have to talk to Jestra about a little situation",Tail Spark didn't argue and just replied with a 'thanks' before heading off to his tent to take the nice long nap that he deserved . Jestra beckoned him to her tent where he made himself at home while she just asked him,"What is it,Burst?What do you want to talk to me about?",Burst noticed the questioning and perhaps nervous look on her face as he said,"I need to ask you something very important,you said before that you have never mated before willingly to me so I wanted to ask you,why was there a mating mark on your underbelly when we sparred before this" .

Jestra looked like she has just been sucker-punched in the gut as she started stammering,"What...H..how..d..d...did you?",Burst tried calming her down by assuring her that he would not tell anyone before saying,"Jestra,listen to me . I think I know that you have been mated with forcefully and I think that is related to the assassinations that has been happening around Pyrrhia,Jestra said nothing as she looked down at the ground in shame for a long moment before saying to him in a low tone,"I have sworn a royal oath to Queen Oasis,I can't tell you anything even if I wanted to" . Burst decided to try pushing her a little further by saying,"I will tell Queen Oasis that you have kept that oath till the end but now,we are facing a dire threat and I am begging you,Jestra,if you do not tell me then there is nothing we can do to help any of Queen Oasis's daughters from being assassinated and I am pretty sure that you do not want that to happen after these many years of service to them,do you?" . Jestra looked away from him,thinking carefully about her decision for a long moment before saying,"His name is...Stormriser . The one who did this to me is Stormriser" .

Jestra hesitantly told Burst her deepest secret and Burst asked her to describe him and how did it happen and Jestra did just that,"Stormriser was Queen Oasis's eldest son,the same age as Burn . He was exiled a few years back and is possibly dead by now but what he did to me is unforgivable . I was just a new comer,a few years back,joined Queen Oasis's royal guard to learn how to fend off enemies and toughen up,I was a lot younger back then and I guess that Stormriser must have found me attractive and kept on asking me to be his mate but I didn't want to because I had heard stories from the older guard about what he has done but he still pressed on . I moved up the rankings faster than I imagined but that didn't stop Stormriser and one day,he just couldn't take it anymore and tricked me to come into his chambers and he forced himself upon me and he marked me although I don't know why because he also went to other female dragons and I guess it is just because he was young with less experience . I confronted the Queen about this but she tried to make me forgive him and I don't know why but in the end,I said that I would try . He paid less attention to me after that and focused more of his attention on Princess Dolphin . Later on,he tried to do the same thing with her but failed and in anger,he killed her and after that,Queen Oasis finally tortured him cruelly and exiled him . He is probably dead by now anyway" .

Burst listened to her story carefully,not missing a single detail about this...Stormriser who was apparently Queen Oasis's son . After Jestra had finished telling her part of the story,he thanked her and raced out of the tent,heading towards Blast's chambers . _If this Stormriser is as deadly as Jestra described him then I have to tell Blitz and Blast to find out what is actually going on here,_he thought as he flew past the halls and in the direction of Blast's chambers . On his way to Blast's chambers,he ran into Blitz who looked sweaty as though he had been wandering through the dessert without knowing where he was going for days and Blitz started saying to him,"Burst,you would not believe what I have just found ",Burst just grinned,after all that he had just heard,he doubted his brother could top that off and replied to him,"Well lets just see about that" .


	15. Chapter 14 (Connections and Revealation)

Blast slept more peacefully than he had ever slept before as he was dreaming of dancing with Blaze in the royal dances on her hatching say until he was ripped out of his dream by a talon shaking his side . He looked over his shoulder and saw Blitz and Burst looking at him with desperation in their eyes like they needed to talk to him urgently . Blast got up from his bed and looked at them with a questioning look on why they woke him up from his sleep and Blitz said to him,"We have something urgent to discuss with you...it's about the assassinations",Blast immediately sat up straight when he heard about the assassin . Blast beckoned them to sit down on the floor,in a circle and started their discussion,"I found some very valuable information and hopefully it is something about the assassin",said Blitz as he handed Blast a scroll from his pouch . Blast read the title of the scroll and immediately turned the scroll back to Blitz,"This is a scroll about the dragonbite viper",said Blast and Blitz took the scroll back and read it's title again,saying,"Sorry . Wrong scroll" . Blitz took out another scroll from his pouch and when Blast got his talons on it and read it,he couldn't help but let out a small laugh while showing it to Burst,"Burst,you got to see this . It is a scroll on how to attract female dragons",said Blast,laughing . When Burst heard this,he too let out a small laugh while Blitz was red with embarrassment as he snatched the scroll out of Blast's talons,saying,"Hey,respect other dragon's privacy" . Burst just replied to him in between laughs,"But..haha...you were the one who...haha...showed us the scroll in the first place",by this time,Blitz was already blushing like crazy and Blast just thought,_No wonder,he has been acting like this around Blister,_this time Blitz searched his pouch properly then gave the correct scroll to Blast and Burst .

"Read the section about the dragonets of Queen Oasis",Blitz instructed while Blast and Burst started to read the scroll and discovered another son named Stormriser . Blast thought for a moment,_So there is another son of Queen Oasis but why were there no other scrolls about this and why didn't Oasis tell us about him?,_Blast then looked at Blitz and asked,"Where did you find this scrolls?" . When Blast asked this question,Blitz tried to look as innocent as possible and said,"I...uh...kind of broke into Oasis's chambers and found a secret entrance under her bed leading to a pile of scrolls and tapestries",leaving the part of the animus-touched maze out of the story as Blast and Burst widened their eyes in shock at the mention of breaking into Oasis's chambers . "You broke into Queen Oasis's chambers?!She invited us here to be her honored guests and you did this!",Burst nearly screamed and Blitz timidly replied,"Well,if there was any secluded information,I knew that I would find it in her chambers but you would not believe this,I found the bones of Slit" . Burst and Blast had lost their voices to speak at the mention of Slit so Blitz just continued his story,"This place is nothing like I have seen before,it was huge and I think almost every scroll about Stormriser in all of Pyrrhia is wedged in there and it was heavily guarded with an animus-touched maze . I was lucky to escape there with my life and sanity,if you ask me,I think Oasis hid all of this away from the rest of the world" . Blast thought hard for a long moment before answering,"Maybe,that was it , Maybe,she was so ashamed of her son that she didn't want any one to even remember it and I can understand why she hid away the bones of Slit,she didn't want anyone to catch on about what had happened to her before this but why would she even be embarrassed about her own son?" .

Blitz took out another scroll from his pouch and said,"This scroll should answer that question,read the part about Stormriser",Blast and Burst took and read it,their eyes becoming wider as they read on,especially about the part where Stormriser killed Princess Dolphin of the SeaWings . Burst then said,surprisingly,"I know who was the soldier that he mated with,it was Jestra . When,we sparred before this,I saw the mating mark on her underbelly and she told me that Stormriser did that to her",Blitz and Blast were now having a splitting headache as they got more shocks when Burst told them that Stormriser had mated with Jestra . Blitz then took out a well-made tapestry describing the members of the Royal SandWing Family with an expert detail and rolled it open on the floor and they were able to describe how Stormriser looked like in a matter of second and just looked at the detailed drawing of him .

Stormriser was almost as big as Burn but had a much more devious look on his face with a small scar from the top of his wing to the bottom of it and had black beady eyes as his mouth was twisted between a snarl and a menacing laugh,he looked like a dragon who was from the nightmares of young dragonets and every dragon and possibly as frightening as Darkstalker was to the NightWing tribe . When Blast saw Stormriser on the tapestry,he started having a very unpleasant feeling about this dragon and wondered,_Could he be connected to the assassinations,_Blast was pulled out of his thoughts by Burst,"We have to set this matter aside for now,today is Blaze's hatching day and I have a good feeling that the assassin might try to crash her party . Be on guard but remember,do not unleash your fighting skills at all unless you are in very very dire situations",said Burst,aware of the fighting skills that each of them possessed . Reluctantly,each of them agreed and dismissed the meeting they had . Each of them walked out of Blast's chambers and started thinking about the connection between the assassin and Stormriser although they were told to drop the matter for now .

**1 hour later,**

Blast had just finished his meal and started walking around the palace,finding ways to cure his boredom but to no avail as he could not find Oasis,Hurricane,Coral,Shark,Clam,Moorhen and especially Blaze as he wanted to wish her on her hatching day . Blast finally set his eyes on a large room where he found all of them inside and the room was being decorated in way that he had never seen before,probably because they were royals . He went up to Moorhen and formally introduced himself to her,she hesitated a bit at first but then relaxed and introduced herself as well but her mother,Queen Clam snarled at him because of the protectiveness over her daughter,especially after what had happened to Moorhen but when Oasis explained to Clam about him being their honored guests,she calmed down a bit but not that much and the part about him being a non-royal male SandWing didn't help much either . Blast just watched the rooms be decorated,not wanting to break the awkward silence in the room since the two queens from the Sea and Mud Kingdom were still not used to him yet and Queen Clam was still glaring daggers at him .

After a couple of minutes,they had finally dispersed;the queen went off,discussing the current situation,the princes were talking about the status of their kingdoms,their interests and sometimes about female dragons while the princesses were comforting the other princesses about the current situations of each other and comforting Moorhen and Coral after their assassinations . Blast decided to join in their conversations,"So,how are the dances going to be tonight?",Blast said and Coral and Moorhen looked alarm as they have not been told about it yet . "No...no...Coral,Moorhen . It is okay,Blast here is going to dance with me tonight",said Blaze and Coral was a bit surprised at Blaze dancing for the first time but got over it quickly and said,"Well if you are going to dance with Blaze then I think it is appropriate for all of us to tell one another,who we are dancing with...so,I will start first...I will be dancing with Gill",Moorhen hesitated at first but said,"I will be dancing with Scorch",Blaze then answered the unspoken question,"Ruby will be dancing with Gem and Glacier will be dancing with Frost" . Blast decided to simply ask a random question,"Why do you think NightWings give themselves unusual names like Darkstalker,Foeslayer,Stormriser,Fierceteeth or Bigtail",Blast just realized that he had accidentally said the name of the eldest prince of the SandWings and he caught the look of hatred and fear in Coral's eyes as she stammered out,"I..I...am not..so...so ...sure ...b...but I think it means f...for them to proclaim their superiority" . "Still,after two thousand years and they still could not use their so called powers to figure out that it is not working",Blast said as he laughed at his own joke and the others started joining in and Moorhen said,"Well,you surely know how to brighten up a female dragon's day",Blast just shrugged and said,"It's a gift that I have unlike the NightWings who can't eve use their so called great powers to even make a joke",all the princesses started laughing again as Blast told a few more jokes . Most of them were laughing so hard that they might end up having a laughing fit as Coral said,teary eyed,"Okay,okay . Blast,please stop",Blast grinned when he heard this and continued,"Sorry but I guess the NightWings are just too great for jokes . They might be great in having some powers but the RainWings are still better at shooting them down with their jokes so they might as well just dump their powers and trade it for some RainWing sense of humor if they even know how to even do so with their powers",Blast added a little extra to the so called joke that he just said and all the princesses couldn't help but roll on the floors as they laughed so hard until Blast was sure that they might have a fit . Blast was about to tell a few more jokes but Blaze quickly bolted beside him and covered his mouth with her talons while giggling and Moorhen said to him after regaining her composure,"Okay,seriously now Blast but if our mothers saw us like this,they will surely suspect something is up with us",Blast got a bit quiet then removed Blaze's talons from his mouth and said in hurtfully,"Alright,I will try my best to control my...jokes" . Coral too regained her composure and nodded her head at Blast as she was looking in between her claws and was thinking deep about a certain time before this as another trumpeting roar broke the silence between them,signalling the arrival of yet another royal .

If anything could be said about the SkyWings,it is that they are sure early and the worst part was that Queen Scarlet was not happy at all and her anger must have worsen because she just witnessed her daughter's assassination right in front of her own eyes which makes her all the more dangerous . Scarlet's mood brightened up a bit at Queen Oasis's welcoming but when she saw Blitz coming in,her eyes narrows into slits and she walked casually towards him,she reached him in a matter of moments and held his face in her talon and said in a tone that matched didn't match the malice in her eyes,"...and who might this SandWing be?",Blitz tried to stay calm but unfortunately it didn't work the same with his eyes that obviously showed that he was a bit scared,"My name is Blitz,your highness" . Queen Scarlet continued to examine him and said,"Did you know the assassin that I fought had a scar from to top of his wing right to the bottom and it seems that you have one too,how is that?",Blitz just answered her casually,"It is just a birthmark",Queen Oasis looked like she was about to intervene and Blister looked worried for him which was a first,"Is that so...hmmmm...well then I guess that I have nothing to worry about" . Scarlet still doubted this SandWing but after a few considerations,she only lowered her guard down a bit but didn't fully trust him...yet .

Blitz was relieved that Scarlet had let go of him and was even more relieved when she disappeared alongside the other queens,down the hallway . Princess Ruby walked up to him and said,"Sorry about that,my mother is just a bit over protective after...w...what had happened to me and she inspects every single detail well",Blitz understood the current situation well at hand and let the matter go as Blaze walked towards her and asked in a low voice,"Ruby,did you bring...him...along",Ruby looked left and right cautiously before nodding her head and saying,"I did...but it was very difficult,mother nearly made sure that he did not come out of suspicion but I was able to persuade her by saying that the more SkyWings we have around us,the more protection I will get",while saying that,Ruby also thought,_I also needed him to comfort me as I came here . _

**5 hours later,**

Burn was panting as Burst watched her lift the biggest dumbbell from the second section,he had insisted that he would be beside her just to help her out,in case she needed help again but surprisingly B urn had toughened up since the last time he had seen her,probably because she has been working out . Burst saw her put that dumbbell down on it's stand and said to him,"I am finally done with that and now I can move on to the next section but first,I would want to see how much you can do",Burst caught the challenging look in Burn's eye as she had remembered him holding the dumbbell that she was struggling on with only one talon . Burst sighed,he should have known that this was coming from the moment Burn agreed that he could come with her to the training room,he went over to the last section and looked for a dumbbell that would fit him but he could not find anything . Something gleaming caught the corner of his eye as he saw something big and covered in rags at a far corner of the training room and asked Burn,"What is that over there?",Burn caught what he was looking at and looked bored,"That is just the biggest dumbbell that we have here,it was accidentally made when my mother made this room",Burst was already walking towards it and when he stood right in front of it,he reached his talon out and pulled the cover off the dumbbell that was just enormous,he could have sworn that it was at least as big as half his wing span which was pretty big as he thought,_This is the one__,_as he looked at Burn and told her,"I want to try this one" .

Burn looked at him as if he was crazy and said,"You must be mad,even I can't carry that thing and you expect me to believe that you can do it",Burst grinned at this,he just loved a good challenge . Burst gave her a silent signal and she just sighed as he got into position with his underbelly facing the ceiling and started lifting the huge dumbbell . Burn was more impressed than shocked as she watched him workout with the dumbbell and saw the muscles that were hidden from her view,bulge as he lifted the dumbbell up and down .

After a few more lifts,Burst set the dumbbell aside and walked out of the training room with Burn while she said,"Now that was worth watching . You just surpassed all my expectations and I must say that I am impressed",Burst smiled when he heard this and replied,"It will be me who will be impressed when I see you dance tonight and speaking of which,I have to go prepare so I will see you at night",Burst took another turn and disappeared in the direction of his chambers while Burn was just standing there,shocked . Burn needed help right now,if not,she would make a total fool of herself in front of Burst as she took off towards Blaze's room .

**7 hours later,**

Burn had just asked Blaze to help her with her problem about looking good in front of Burst and she had also told Blaze to apply all the so called make-up on her that Blaze had received from some of the normal SandWings from outside the palace . When Burn had asked Blaze about how she looked,she said that she had looked great but as she was walking towards her room,she was starting to cry,which was weird because she hardly ever did at the worst possibilities of something going wrong . Burn paced around her room as she thought,_Okay,I am going to dance with Burst,no big deal . I have seen how the others have done it for year unless I have forgotten it . I have to remember it!I have to be perfect for this but what if he does not like how I look or about the way I dance, _all these thoughts were grooving holes in her mind as she heard a knock on the door . Burn tried not to panic and opened her doors to see Burst as he said,"Burn,you look..."

Burst had just taken a look at Burn and was thinking,_Dam,what has happened to her . She looks like the ghost of a NightWing,_Burn hadn't realized that her tears had taken off the make-up which had stained her face a bit black but he forced out his voice,"Burn,you look...great",Burst saw that she was surprised by this and said,"Thank you,Burst . Now,lets get going" . Burst stopped her by saying,"Wait,Burn . I h...have something to show you",Burn was confused by this as he took Burn's talon and led her from her room . Burn had been led out into and opening in the palace where the starry night could be seen throughout the Kingdom of Sand where there was a small garden and a fountain in the middle,Burst led Burn to the fountain and told her to close her eyes which she did as he scooped up some water in his talons and slowly washed her face,getting rid of the make-up . Burn opened her eyes as water came in contact with her face and after Burst had watched her face,he told her,"Burn,you know that I like you for who you are . You do not need anything to make you look better,you are good as you are",Burn could not believe what she was hearing and for a few moments,she was frozen in shock but when she recovered,she hugged Burst with joy and Burst hugged her back with his head resting on Burn's shoulder .

**At the entrance of the SandWing Palace,**

Queen Oasis was at the entrance of her palace when she saw a glimmer of silver scales that reflected the moon light as Queen Blizzard entered the palace and signaled her guard not to roar out her arrival to the entire palace as she did not want to disrupt the party that was being held . Blizzard pulled Oasis aside and whispered to her in a panicked voice,"Oasis,Glacier has been assassinated this morning and I fear that you dragonets might be next",Oasis's eyes widened in shock at what she was hearing as she asked Blizzard,"Is there any code left behind for us?" . Blizzard nodded,""The code is 'PBS',I don't know what that means but you need to get your dragonets together now",Oasis agreed and signaled her guards to gather other guards and bring back all her daughters to the room that Blaze's hatching day party was being held . She only hoped that it was not too late .

**Outside Blister's chambers,**

The assassin stood in the shadows,opposite from Blister's chambers as he saw her walking into her chambers,when the assassin saw her,his poisonous tail was poised for attack as his eyes narrowed into slits as his mouth was in between a smile and a snarl,this was the dragon who had ruined his entire life,the one who had left him for dead and the reason for what he was doing . He slowly crept out of the shadows like how a NightWing did when Blister had shut the doors,completely unaware that the assassin was there,spying on her . The assassin couldn't control himself any longer as he left forward and burst into Blister's room to find...nothing,the assassin looked around to find Blister but only found it deserted as he looked around in rage and thought,_Where is she,how did she disappear just like that,even if she did see me,there is no way for her to disappear just like that,_he continued to search for her around her room and when he could not find her,he threw her bed against the wall in anger but had no more time to do anything else as he heard marching outside which was probably the guards . He squeezed himself and jumped out the window while clinging on the tip of it with his claws as he heard the guards storm into the room,after a few moments,he heard a very familiar voice and when he heard it,he could not help but let out a low chuckle,"We need to report this right away to Queen Oasis",said the voice and he guessed that they might have saw the bed thrown against the wall as they rushed out of the room . When the assassin was positive that they were gone,he climbed back onto the ledge and entered the room again,he had only one more backup plan that would work,search for as many of the secret entrances in the palace as he could and he did not have much time to waste .

Blitz had been ushered by the guards to go to the party room straight away as he found it weird as he didn't pick up Blister yet and when he reached the room,he found that Burst and Burn had just been pushed inside by the guards which was also weird as Burn was princess . Everyone in the room was muttering to each other and was very confused as Oasis entered with Blizzard and Glacier,"I know that this is all confusing for you but I had to do this,I think the assassin is in the palace,somewhere . The dragons scared as some of them were growling in anger,especially Queen Scarlet at the mention of the assassin,none of them though had time to voice out their thoughts as Jestra and a few guards burst into the room,bowed and said,"Queen Oasis,Blister's chambers was ransacked and there is no sign of her anywhere",Blitz was shocked by this as he also saw Queen Oasis struggling to stand when she heard this . Queen Oasis suddenly looked fierce as she shouted,"I want all guards on high alert and search for Blister right NOW!",the guards bowed in such a hurry that Blitz would have found funny if they weren't in this situation . The look in Oasis's eye was very peculiar like she knew about what is happening,a secret that she is still hiding from them all and she was still considering,Blitz didn't have any more time to hide what he thought anymore as he said to her,"Queen Oasis,there is something that you are not telling us,you about something that we don't,is it something about the assassin",Oasis looked a bit shocked as the other dragons turned towards her in surprise and Burst and Blast who was trying to pull him back,now was waiting for Oasis to answer the question . Blitz expected Oasis to deny it but she sighed loudly and said,"I have a hunch that this assassin might be connected to my son",Scarlet growled and looked at the three Royal SandWing princes with describable anger as she asked,"Which son?" . "None of these,my eldest one,Stormriser",Queen Oasis said,hesitantly at first but finally voiced out her thoughts that had been disturbing her for the past few days . The queens and princesses snarled in fury,even Hurricane and Coral who seemed to be the most aggressive at hearing this as Burst asked her,"Are you saying that the assassin is related to Stormriser?",Queen Oasis shook her head at this and said to Burst,"I think that the assassin is Stormriser" .


	16. Chapter 15 (Intense Mating and Escaping)

**At a secre****t room,(In**** the Palace)**

Blister groaned as she opened her eyes,she adjusted her eyes to the dark as she found herself in a room that was only lit up by a single torch that she did not recognize . She moved a bit,only to hear the noise of chains and she thought that she was chained up,only to realize that there were chains below her and that she was free . "Calm down,Blister . You are safe now",said a voice from the dark as Blister looked around in fear,trying to pinpoint the location of the voice as her gaze rested on the shape of a dragon in the shadows which was undoubtedly a SandWing as she feared that it was the assassin . The figure came out from the shadows as she realized who it was when she saw him face and she could not believe her own eyes when she saw the dragon as she tried to find her voice,"S...S..Scorpion,is that you?How are you here?",as realization dawned upon her that he might be the assassin . Scorpion tried to come closer while saying,"Blister,it is okay",he was surprised when Blister tried lashing out at him,screaming,"Get away from me,I should have known that you were the one doing all this,just because my mother...I don't even know what she did to you but you came back just to come after me after all these years",Scorpion did not know what Blister meant but whenever he tried to get closer,she chased him back . Until a few minutes had passed,he then only understood what she meant and tried to assure her about that but she did not allow him to,he then finally had no choice but to leap forward and to pin her down like how the assassin did and Blister took that down in her mind .

While Blister was pinned down,she struggled but to no avail as Scorpion had also pinned her tail down,leaving Scorpion no chance to explain himself . Soon,she stopped struggling and looked away from him,defeated as she said slowly,"Go ahead,do what you did to the others . I hope you get what you wanted from this",she cried softly as her tears slid down her face as she closed her eyes,preparing for the worst but was surprised to feel Scorpion's wet tongue on her neck,licking her affectionately which surprised her as he licked her tears away and said to her,"Blister,please don't cry . I am not the assassin,your mother exiled me a few years back,out of mercy but when I heard about the assassinations,I came back to help you although I was warned not too",Blister realized that Scorpion had meant her no harm as she looked at him,he had risked his own life just to save her's . Scorpion looked away from her in shame but brought his eyes back to her when he felt her tongue lick against the scales of his neck back in return,he looked at her,shocked that she was doing this to him,"I am sorry,Scorpion,it is just...I am very confused about all this after what my mother did to you especially after she had found out that I was in love with you",Scorpion smiled at this as he remembered that moment . He got off of Blister and said to her,"Thank you,Blister for believing me but we have to get you back to your mother,there are probably guards searching for you everywhere and they could bring you back to her",Blister nodded but just then a talon grabbed Scorpion's leg and pulled him off balance and another dragon came out and rammed him into the wall,stung him with his poisonous tail and knocked him out with a hard blow to his head . The dragon then leaped toward her and pinned her down in a matter of second as she struggled violently as he used the same methods on Coral to subdue her struggling as he spoke in a voice that had haunted Blister's nightmare for the past nine years and hoped to never hear that voice again in her life,"Hello,Blister . It is so good to see you again,my dear sister",the assassin pinned one of her front talons with their twined tails as he reached up and pulled off the gray cloth that covered his head,leaving Blister staring at the face of...Stormriser .

Stormriser was lucky to find Blister although the palace was crawling with guards as he found the correct secret entrance and spoke to Blister,tauntingly as he looked at her face,"Are you surprised to see me,Blister?Even after you left me for dead in the dessert!",Blister tried to muster up her courage as she said to him,without looking at him in the eye,"It was not my fault that you were tortured or exile and you even deserved it after what you did to Dolphin" . Stormriser chuckled at this,"That SeaWing princess was cute but stubborn . She could have just succumbed to me and I would not have killed her,she could have still experienced the pleasure of mating and still lived",Blister shook her head and said to him,"No,she would not,even after you had mated with her,she would have still killed herself after what you did and she did the right thing" . He growled at this,"She was beautiful and I must say trying to mate with her is harder than winning every fight that I have picked and fought with Burn and still won",Blister just wanted to shut her ears up as he described Dolphin to her,she had witnessed the anger he had unleashed as soon as the guards came into Dolphin's chambers,he was still mating with Dolphin while she screamed for help and as he sliced at her neck with his claws as the guards were about to carry him away from her . She still remembered Coral and Hurricane,rushing into the room while Hurricane mourned her daughter's death and Coral was clutching her sister at the last moments of her life,crying only to later turn into rage and anger when they turned to Stormriser,a large battalion of SeaWing and SandWing guards carried him,struggling back to the palace dungeon,in the Sand Kingdom . She had spoken on behalf of Queen Hurricane to punish her brother after the death of her friend although her mother was reluctant at first,she still loved her son,believing that he could be better but it was too late for that and after enough persuasion,her mother finally punished him . She was there,every day in front of his prison while she saw him get tortured and he saw her during his torture,he had been deprived of water and food for days,enough for a SandWing to go crazy but he still held on to his sanity as they exiled him to a remote location,far away from any water,oasis's and the scorpion den in the dessert,believing that he was dead after all these years .

He caught her looking away and grabbed her head with his free talon and made sure that she faced him,"After all this time,I am not going to let you look away from me and it was you who signaled the others at the sound of Dolphin's scream because of your stupid SandWing hearing and the reason mother did this to me in the first place . You deprived me from mating with Dolphin and now you are going to be her substitution and I am going to make sure that you feel every single pleasure doing our mating but this time I will add in something special for you",Blister had heard of mating before and she had a brief idea of what dragons did to each other before the true mating and shouted out while struggling but Stormriser ignored her while teasingly licked her neck as he slowly dragged his talon down her underbelly,touching a few places on her underbelly to make her squirm in pleasure as he did 'something' to her as Blister realized that she had no more control of her body or mind as she was just a witness,watching everything he did while feeling it as he moved head lower while licking her underbelly but after he did so,she screamed but not in fear or pain .

**At the halls of the Palace,**

Everyone was searching but not as hard as Blitz as he looked in every single spot and moved on to the next in a matter of seconds,"Queen Oasis,are there any secret entrances in the palace",Blitz heard Blast ask and he tore away from looking for a moment as he saw Oasis nod and said,"There are a few around the palace that are required to learn by the queens but if there are any places for what the assassin might do,there are only three secret rooms around the palace but be careful,some entrances will lead to the same place,there is one in the throne room,one more in the kitchen and the last one is in Blister's chambers . Blitz,Blast and Burst nodded to each other as they took off to the three different locations around the palace .

It took Blitz the longest to reach his destination as he kept knocking into walls and other objects as he tried to hurry to Blister's chambers . While he was flying,he thought,_If Stormriser is the assassin,would he really mate with Blister,his own sister . That is just disgusting!,_he had no more time to think as he flew head first into the doors and burst into her chambers,a bit dizzy at first but recovered soon and started looking for the secret entrance . After a few minutes of searching,he still found nothing and tried calming down and think of possible solutions of where it might be,he noticed something peculiar about the bed though,it was jutting out instead of the top post leaning against the wall and Blitz moved the bed and dug his claws into the wall where there was a hole and pulled it open,to see the entrance to the secret room . He moved slowly down the stairs but he did not blow fire,if the assassin was here,it would be better not to attract any attention and be able to capture Stormriser once and for all . A roar pierced his soul and fueled a rage inside him,it was the roar to show that a female had been impregnated but what really made his blood boil was that it was Blister's as he hurried down the stairs .

Stormriser had just pushed in as Blister whimpered for her first time but he had no heart to assure her as he picked up the pace and soon,she let out a roar to show that she had been impregnated and will have eggs . He pulled out of the mating and whistled at her while Blister lost all her energy,"Wow,Blister!I must say,you could easily dominate a male in mating . You are way better than Ruby",said Stormriser as she could do nothing but feel disgusted at this and looked down in shame,Stormriser saw this and just laughed,"Really,Blister . You have no reaction at all,you should be proud at that compliment especially since it came from someone as experienced as me",Blister started crying at this but Stormriser made her face him and said to her"Do you want to know why I did not come her straight,I wanted everyone other tribe to have eggs with me,every dragonet has some features of their parents and I know that some of the princesses might keep and hide the eggs out of mercy and you know what will happen if they all have my features . Coral might lay her eggs tonight or in the morning and once her eggs hatch...well,lets just see what happens . I am like this because of my father,Blister,our father . I know who he is and why he is not here now and why he had eggs with mother,I will tell you about him as soon as I give you a final gift",He lowered his head to her's and used his tongue to part her lips and was about to enter and kiss her when something collided into him,pushing him away from Blister but soon got too his feet and was in a battle stance against a SandWing that he had never seen before as he stood protectively in front of Blister and Stormriser had a good idea who this dragon might be .

"Oh,good . Another dragon who is in love with Blister",Stormriser said while flicking tail towards the unconscious body of Scorpion but the other dragon had no reaction written on his face but said,"My name is Blitz and you will pay for what you did to your own sister,Stormriser",he laughed at this,after his time training to be an assassin,this dragon was not going to stop him . He bolted forward as claws met claws as their jabbed at each other,Blitz was able to claw at Stormriser's thigh,leaving a fresh wound while he snarled at him and started a frenzy of attack patterns that Blitz could have blocked but he remembered not to show their fighting to anyone especially with Blister watching but managed to parry and claw at his chest where Scarlet's mark had been made . Stormriser roared in pain and blew fire at Blitz who flew over the wall of flames but didn't get to do much after that as he got charged at by Stormriser who knocked into him and stabbed one of his talons with his poisonous tail and drove him down to solid ground by hitting his wing which made him hit the ground hard with the assassin on top . "You thought that you could defeat me,I have just assassinated all the royal princesses from all the tribes and even took down Queen Scarlet but you still challenged me!",said Stormriser as he stepped on his underbelly,hard but then took his head and and turned it so that I can look at Blister,"Look at her,she is seeing you while you are in your weakened state . I am going to make sure that you look at her while I kill you in front of her so that she can see you die and soon she will be begging me to kill her after you are dead",Stormriser made sure that he was facing Blister as he raised his tail and aimed it for his throat . Just as the finishing blow was about to occur,a huge blur rammed the assassin over and Stormriser had only little time to see a dragon bigger than his mother start fighting with him .

As Burst occupied Stormriser,Blast took out a vial that contained the antidote for SandWing poison and poured it on Blitz's wound and continued to heal the other dragon . After getting to his feet,he had to carry Blister up the stairs as she had no energy and Blast carried Scorpion on his back as he followed Blitz,not far behind . Blitz saw Burst get thrown into the stairs as pieces of stone fell apart from the impact but Burst was on his feet in no time as he continued the battle,Blitz nodded at Burst,signalling that he could use his skills now and Burst got the message as he started fighting with skills even a master assassin would find difficult to keep up with while Blitz and Blast reached the top and set Blister and Scorpion on the floor . Blast instructed Blitz to stay put and tend to Blister's wounds while he went back down the stairs to face the assassin as Blitz searched for a vial that would help Blister,he soon found one with sea blue liquid in it and ushered Blister to swallow some of it as he kept the vial back in the pouch . Blister soon had enough energy because of the strange liquid and sat up and tried to help Blitz with his wounds .

The queens,princesses and guards soon came into the room to find Blister tending the wounds of Blitz while Stormriser was being dragged out of the secret room by Burst who held his down and Blast who had his barbed tail ready to attack him at any sudden moves . Queen Oasis slowly moved towards Stormriser and looked at him wearily as though she was looking at a ghost,Stormriser looked at her and smiled,saying,"Hello,mother . This is quite an awkward reunion but that is how you will treat your own son" . Queen Oasis shook her head in disgrace,"You are no longer my son,Stormriser . I used to love you like one but now there is nothing else left in you and you deserved to be treated like this",Stormriser laughed like he was crazy,"You know that I am like this because of my father",he looked at his brothers and sisters before saying,"That's right,I knew our father and I know what happened to him but before that...I have already made sure that Blister will become a mother" . Oasis looked at Blister who was still tending to Blitz's wounds but noticed tears coming down her face when she heard this,Oasis grabbed his face angrily as she pressed her claws into his flesh as he hissed in pain,"You are nothing like your father,you are worst than him,than any dragon in Pyrrhia,throw him in the dungeons and chain him as hard as you can with the heaviest chains!",Oasis shouted at her guards as they got a hold of Stormriser and it took ten dragons to drag him with Blast following,just in case .

Just then,Scorpion groaned as he regained consciousness as Oasis looked his way,he took a look at the queens present in that room and knew that he had woken up at the wrong time . Oasis snarled at him as he tried to back away but his back hit the wall,leaving him no space to run as Queen Oasis approached him and growled,"You!I warned you not to come back here ever again but you still defied my orders",Scorpion gulped and said,"Your majesty,I came back to help Blister,I hid her from the assassin" . Oasis did not look convinced as she glowered at him,"It is also because of you that Stormriser was able to assassinate Blister so easily and made it difficult for us to find her and protect her" . Blister looked like she was about to say a few words to support Scorpion but was drowned out by Queen Oasis shouting,"Lock him up in the dungeons",guards came into the room and lifted Scorpion up towards the dungeons but did not struggle as he went along willingly . As soon as he was gone,Queen Oasis turned to the other queens and said,"Now,we have to find a way to get rid of the eggs",the queens nodded but Burst cleared his throat to get their attention and said,"I might have a solution to that",everyone looked at him with hope as he looked at Queen Oasis,"I have to discuss it with you first,Queen Oasis" . Oasis nodded her head as she beckoned the other queens and everyone else to wait in the throne room while guiding Burst to her chambers .

**In Queen Oasis's chambers,**

Oasis shut the doors and turned towards Burst who said,"I have an idea but you will not like it one bit",Oasis knew that something was up but decided to hear Burst out,"There is a way to prevent the princesses from even laying the eggs but...they would have to mate again to do that" . Oasis sat upright and growled at Burst,"There is no way in all of Pyrrhia that I would allow that let alone the other queens",Burst knew that this would happen and tried again,"Oasis,you know that this is the only way to stop them from laying eggs and all you have to do is to let it commence",Oasis was still stubborn and snarled,"There is got to be another way,I cannot let them mate again let alone Blister,after what she has gone through" . Burst started to raise his voice in frustration and said,"There is no other way!You know what will happen if the eggs are laid,they will be the same as Stormriser and some of the princesses might hide the eggs out of mercy,look at what happened to you!",Oasis was silent for some time before saying,"I cannot let them mate again,even if they agreed,there must be something else that we can do" . Burst knew what to say to finally get Oasis into surrendering,"If that is not enough to convince you,imagine if one of the eggs saved is an animus with Stormriser's personality!You know what happened to Albatross!" . Oasis was silent after this,thinking of what she should do and after a few moments of careful considerations,she sighed and said,"Fine but what about the other queens",Burst was relieved that she had agreed to this and said,"I will have to lie to them about this but I need your most trustworthy dragons to prepare five rooms for them",Oasis nodded as they exited her chambers while Oasis informed her most trustworthy guards .

Burst made his way to the throne room along with Queen Oasis as he said to the queens,"Queen Oasis has given her approval to my plan and now I need yours' . I will give them a certain type of poison that will prevent the princesses from even laying the eggs but she would have to be away from any dragons at a certain distance and alone at that moment if not,there could be terrible side effects so I ask you,do you agree with my plan",the queens looked at each other and after some time agreed to him as he called the princesses to one of the rooms prepared for them .

**In the rooms,**

Burst had secretly asked them to bring along the dragons they liked to the rooms before he explained his plan to them,"I have to ask all of you to keep this a secret . This poison is a unique one and for it to work,you will have to mate",the princesses were shocked at this but Burst said,"You will be mating with your partners that you have brought but first,do you agree?",the princesses looked at their partners and nodded,leaving no room for the males to negotiate . "The males;you will drink this and mate with them,your genetics will counter with the other which will subdue the threat",Burst said while holding up the vile that was crystal clear,"I have to warn you and your partners not to mark each other at all and both of you will have to pull out at the same time before sleeping so you will lose your energy and try to make as less noise as possible and don't plan on going all night",they all blushed red with embarrassment when they heard this but was ready as Burst gave them the poison

**In the room,(Coral and Gill)**

The one called Burst had given him the poison to drink and he did just that as he entered the room with Coral,he was very nervous about this as this was his first time . He saw Coral laying down on the bed while he went and sat beside her,he was still not sure about this as he felt Coral nudge him with her shoulder and he looked into her eyes as she said,"Gill,just relax . I have agreed to do this willingly so there is no reason to be afraid" . Gill still didn't seem convinced and said to her,"What if I hurt you?What if I do it wrong?What if I...",Coral cut him off by continuing his line,"...do amazing . I trust you and now,you have to trust me" . Gill sighed,there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this as he was pulled by Coral so that he was above her,he looked down at her underbelly as Coral raised her head up and kissed him and soon he started responding to her as they broke the kiss and he started licking her neck as she closed her eyes and groaned at the feeling,as soon as he was done,Coral flipped him over and whispered in his ear,"Let us start the real mating now,shall we" . Gill gulped when he heard this and had no idea what Coral was going to do but something about her tone made him shiver as she started licking his neck and starting to make Gill feel everything that she was doing to him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment .

**In the room,(Ruby and Gem)**

Gem was shaking in nervousness as he closed the doors and still faced the doors as Ruby made her towards the bed as he heard her speaking,"Aren't you going to join me?",he looked between his claws as he replied,"I think I will in a little while's time" .He heard Ruby shifting on the bed,"Do you remember the reason you fell in love with me",Gem clearly remembered why and said,"It is because of your features and your astounding beauty that I can't deny" . "Astounding beauty ,eh?Well,would you at least look at me when you say that",Gem turned around only to have his jaw drop in shock at what he saw,Ruby was laying down on the bed in seductive manner,she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her,her scales were glistering like rubies which made her all the more attractive . Gem should have known that this was coming as Ruby told him in a seductive tone,"Come here,Gem . We are supposed to mate after all",Gem no longer had control of his body as he started walking forward to Ruby and climbed onto the bed as she lay on top of him while he just stared at her . Ruby pulled a big piece of cloth over half of their bodies and whispered into his ear,her warm breath tickling his ear,"After this,you are going to fall in love with me because of my skills",she licked his neck while he started licking her back as she slowly brought her mouth to his and kissed him . Ruby was about to go lower to his underbelly but was caught off guard as Gem flipped her over and said to her,"Perhaps you are going to fall for me after I show you what I can do",Ruby purred when she heard this as Gem brought out his tongue and licked at the middle of her underbelly as he slowly descended while he slid under the cloth and pulled it over Ruby as she looked down at where he was and thought,_Maybe I will fall for him if he does this . _

**In the room,(Moorhen and Scorch)**

Moorhen had pulled Scorch onto the bed,she has to do this so she can rid herself of the eggs and she would also be with the dragon that she loved with all her heart . Scorch had pushed Moorhen on the bed and lay above her,"You sure about this",he asked as Moorhen was shaking in fear but managed to nod her head at him but Scorch didn't seem convinced and flipped them over and said to Moorhen,"I want you to make the first move and I will not disturb you for the first five minutes",Moorhen was still as she was still scared but swallowed her fears and started licking his neck and proceeding with his underbelly which tickled him and started to kiss him while she roamed various places on is body with her talons . She felt him moving below her as she touched certain places on his body and broke the kiss and told,"That was a nice starting,I will continue from here",Scorch found himself quickly pinned down before he could do anything as Moorhen replied,"I seem to recall you giving me five minutes without any interference and I still have a few more things to introduce you to",she started going lower down his underbelly and Scorch only had time for one final thought before he was lost in bliss,_Maybe I shouldn't have given her five minutes . _

**In the room,(Glacier and Frost)**

Glacier was on the bed with Frost above her as he pinned her down and licked her neck,teasingly and started to nibble on her lower lip when she thought that he was going to kiss her which made Glacier more frustrated as she forced out a growl as Frost continued teasing her,"F..Frost,stop teasing me",Frost stopped licking her neck and looked up at her as she whimpered when he stopped licking her,"Where's the fun in that and I also heard you whimper which shows you love it and that you are missing it" . Glacier rolled her eyes at him,his attitude was one of the many reasons,why she had fallen for him in the first place as she got teased more and more which increased her need for mating more and more and was sure to seek revenge on Frost as soon as this is over but those thought left her as he licked her exposed underbelly and she squirmed in pleasure and soon after a few 'moves',Glacier was begging him for it but he didn't fully stop until he licked at her two bottom thighs and looked up to see Glacier crying . Immediately,he was filled with regret but still pinned her down and licked her tears away as he said to her,"Glacier,don't cry . I just want to make sure that this night is remembered",Glacier stopped her crying saw Frost's head coming closer to kiss her but stopped right before he about to do it and nibbled on her lower lips but when Glacier opened her mouth to complain,Frost covered her mouth with his as she started kissing him,full of desire after all that teasing and it was hard for Frost to pull away . When he pulled away,he saw her a bit sad but started to suck on her neck which she enjoyed and started kissing around her body but not touching the correct parts even if he was close to it as he continued his teasing as Glacier was becoming mad with all this teasing but when Frost's grip on her loosened a bit,she flipped him over and the look on face was shock as he saw her above him as she said to him,"You were teasing me before and now,I am going to make you beg for me" . Frost laughed at this and said to her,"Baby,that is just an impossible task",Glacier just looked at him as she slowly pressed their body together and slowly rubbed her body against his which just made him want her more as he was starting to regret teasing her all the way .

He was slowly beginning to lose control as Glacier pressed their lower bodies together and rubbed while she moved her head gracefully against his neck and licking lightly,he shivered at this and squirmed a bit but Glacier had him pinned down real good . She saw that her methods were working as she whispered something into his ears which pushed him almost over the edge but said to her,"It will be really nice if you did that" . Glacier shook her and licked his underbelly but he only lost control when her thigh accidentally brushed against a certain spot on his lower body and she did that,he let out all his remorse,"O..Okay,Glacier . You win...just please start with it",Glacier just licked his cheek while speaking to him,teasingly,"I appreciate that you let me win but since I am the dominant one now,I still have to repay you for all of your teasing",his eyes widened as he realized what she meant as she continued teasing him like how he did to her and he finally could not take it anymore as he flipped her onto her back and looked at her as he realized that he was starting to sweat and said to her,"Glacier,you said that you were dominant but you do not know the true meaning of that and if you think the teasing I gave you was bad then you are gonna scream for the next teasing I got for you",as he slowly descended her body and held onto her two back thighs to prevent her from escaping as she realized what he was about to do and said,"I...I'm sorry,Frost . P...Please don't tease me just continue like how it is done there" Frost slid up her body again and kissed her which she was happy for before he said,"I will Glacier...as soon I am done teasing you . I am gonna make you scream until it is midnight and you will be so into it,you won't even tease me back",Glacier was about to retaliate but Frost kissed her for a brief moment before returning to her lower body and held her thighs as he started licking her body as she started screaming in pure pleasure .

**In the room,(Blister and Blitz)**

Blister was beside Blitz as they sat on the bed and Blitz asked Blister,"Are you ready for this?",Blister knew that she would have to do it sooner or later as she nodded at Blitz to start as he got on top of her and started licking her neck as she groaned at the feeling as Blitz said to her,"Don't worry,Blister . I will go slow and tease you",she heard this and immediately started to sit up but she found herself pinned down by Blitz as he smirked at her before nibbling at her chest but not enough to gain her satisfaction as she tried to cry out to Blitz but was lost when his tail rubbed against her lower body,he then rubbed his body against her's to trigger her sensitivity as she tried to groan but was cut off by Blitz nibbling on her lower lips,"B..B..Blitz,please stop this teasing",Blitz just pouted and took a long lick,right down to the very bottom of her underbelly in which Blister moaned at but triggered her retaliation as she flipped him and pinned him down and said,"That was a mistake,Blitz . You know I have been told that I can easily dominate a male in bed",Blitz grinned at her and said,"I will be the judge of that",but when he saw the look in Blister's eye,he knew that he had made a foolish move as she pulled the cloth over them and started her work on him .

After a few minutes,Blitz jumped from the bed and flipped Blister over as he panted and asked her,"H..H..How did you?",he lost his voice as Blister said,"I told you that I could dominate you easily",he was sweating and was panting at what she did to him and he must say that she was mind blowing but he too had some skills up his scales as he smirked at her,"If you are gonna use all your skills,then I am going to use mine",Blister smirked at him and challenged him to do better than her and said,"Lets see what you got...rookie",that was all she had too say to get him worked up as he went down her body as he hooked his front talons around her thighs and covered them with the cloth before continuing on Blister .

In a matter of seconds,Blister's moans could be heard from beneath the cloth but she was held still by Blitz and only after a long time did he let her go and she lay on the bed,tired and did not move as she tried to catch her breath and said,"I must say...rookie . I am impressed",Blitz smirked and whispered in her ears as he played with her body using his talons,"You know there might be a few way for us to continue before we start our mating",Blister was confused by this but was even more surprised as she was lifted up by him . Blitz positioned her so that she was lying sown on top of him but her head was at the opposite end as he covered themselves with the cloth and continued to pleasure Blister .

**At midnight,**

Frost had finally stopped teasing Glacier but left her begging as she moaned out as he really started working on her and after a few more minutes,he left Glacier out of breath and completely exhausted on the bed but she still retaliated after she was done and started working on Frost who tried to enjoy it and not squirm away . Glacier was soon done and smirked down at Frost who was now in the same condition as her,"Aww,Frost . It took you a few hours to make me like this while I did that in over 30 minutes",Frost couldn't help but chuckle at this and made a note not to underestimate her when she did this but said,"The true domination will start soon,Glacier but lets try that again for about five minutes",before Glacier could protest to that,he was already in the same position as before but this time,he was not teasing her as she moaned out load . As soon as he was finished with her,Glacier knew what was next and pressed herself against him which made him all the more determined,he positioned himself above her as he started pushing in and they both groaned at this new feeling but soon let it go as Frost started tortuously slow to pick up the pace but Glacier gathered all her will and said the him in between pants,"F...F...Frost,p..please don't do this,j..just quickly go on with it",that was all he needed to hear as he started to faster and faster until they were starting to move off the bed as they enjoyed this for some time as they kissed roughly and Glacier let out another muffled roar to show that their mating was successful but Frost didn't pull out of the mating and Glacier looked at him confused while he whispered in her ear,"Just because we finished mating,that does not mean that I have to stop or pull out yet",her eyes widened as she understood what he meant but couldn't respond as he started continuing at the same speed from before and barely having control but that mattered little to him at the moment,all he cared about was that he was with Glacier .

Blitz remembered the pleasure that each of them received and had still mated after they were done but Blister didn't mind at that time until they pulled out and fell asleep together . Blitz woke up to find Blister gone from the bed and searched for her as he went outside the room to look for her as he realized that there was only one place for her to go at this time as he made his way to the dungeons . He found Blister just as she stood in front of Scorpion's prison with his front talons reaching out,"I should have known that this would happen but I would not have cared anyway",Blister looked sorry for him,as she said,"I can talk to my mother,grant you a safe exit from the palace" . Scorpion just shook his head,"No,Blister . I did the mistake and now I have to pay the price",Blister gripped his talons at this and started crying,"No,please Scorpion . I don't want to lose you again" . Blitz hid behind a wall as he heard all of this and heard Scorpion respond,"It is okay,Blister . I will take whatever comes",Blitz was supposed to feel jealous that Blister liked this dragon after they had mated but all he felt was sadness,this dragon did not have to die as he looked at the blazing torches . He knew what he had to do .

After Blister had left,Blitz came in front of Scorpion's prison and used his strength to break the front door and Scorpion just looked at him suspiciously,"Scorpion,come with me",he was hesitating at first but soon followed him out of the dungeons and after avoiding a few patrols,they had managed to make it out of the palace,undetected . When they were a five minute fight across the palace he stopped and told Scorpion,"You can get away from here by flying to the Scorpion Den,it is the one place in this kingdom where Oasis has no power",Scorpion and thanked him but before he flew off,he told Blitz,"Thanks,Blitz . I know realize that I am not the dragon destined to be with her,it is you . You saved me although she liked me and saved her from Stormriser . Tell Blister that I will always love her...but as a brother like how the MudWings do from now on and tell her that to be with you always",Blitz was surprised at this but nodded at him as he watched him fly away and quickly returned to the room before Blister noticed that he was missing .

Blister had avoided a few patrols and now entered the room to find Blitz looking at her as she came in,"Where did you go?",Blister shrugged and told him,"Nowhere,just walked around" . She saw that he was doubting her and decided to get his mind off the topic by looking around and saying,"T...There is still a few more hours left,do you still want to mate?",Blitz sighed and then gestured her over to him where he lay her down and kissed her before slowly pushing in . That action was all that was needed to empty both their minds as they continued with Blitz picking up the pace until he could no more for Blister as they both groaned and kissed while they did this for the next thirty minutes before pulling out and fell asleep in each others talons .


	17. Chapter 16 (Execution and Goodbye Gifts)

**At Sunrise,(The rooms)**

Burst went into the first room where he found Coral and Gill sleeping on the same bed while their tails were twined and when Burst saw this,he smiled and proceeded to wake them up as they were up in time and stretched while looking at each other,blushing,remembering what they had done last night as they followed Burst into the next room . He went to the next room where he found Ruby and Gem sleeping and saw they had a cloth covering them,he saw this and knew that they had done 'more' than just mating as he proceeded to wake them up as Gill and Coral helped them up . What Burst saw in the next room was almost the same as Ruby's and Gem's but the cloth covered mostly Scorch and Burst he knew straight away that Moorhen had gotten the upper hand during the first few minutes of mating and woke them up before proceeding to the next which he found the most weirdest sight ever . The bed was totally in a mess while Frost and Glacier slept like dragonets,he woke them up to see that they were sleepier than usual and he couldn't wait to hear about what they did during their mating . The most unusual one that he ever saw was awarded to his brother as he saw Blister sleeping on top of him but couldn't care less as he woke them up too .

When they were all awake he said to them,"How were your nights?",most of them blushed at this question but he looked at Gill and Coral first,expecting answers . "We started kind of slow at first,Coral really got me in the mood first before I started and we mated before sleeping",Coral blushed at this when Gill described how she was in bed . Burst nodded and proceeded to question Ruby and Gem . "Ruby started to really get me into the mating and she was about to pleasure me but I turned the tables on her and did it instead as we continued to the mating",Ruby was starting to get more redder than her scales which would have been impossible as Gem told them what he did to her . Burst smiled at this and looked over at the MudWing pair,"Moorhen hesitated at first but I gave her five minutes to make the first move and she was really good at using that time wisely",Moorhen looked like she might turn into the color of the scales of a SkyWing . He then proceeded to the pair that he wanted to know the most,Frost and Glacier who still looked tired but Frost still spoke up,"I was ...teasing Glacier for a while before she got the advantage and did the same to me . I showed her the true meaning of domination while I teased her at her lower body",the females blushed when they heard this as they understood what he was talking about,"Anyway,I teased her there and made her scream right up to midnight in pleasure",Glacier looked embarrassed at this and blushed more than any of the other females when he talked about what he did to her and she was sure that she could never forget that moment . "I stopped teasing at midnight and continued but I was not teasing this time but what I did to her took a few hours but what she did to me took at least 30 minutes to be in the same condition as her's",Frost said as he remembered about her amazing skills at that night and wished that she could have continued longer,"We started mating after that but after we did,we still continued for another three more hours before pulling out",Everyone looked like they could not believe that they had still mated for three hours after they were done . "I heard that IceWings having pride for many thing and I can see that this was one of them",Frost finally started blushing when he heard this from Burst then looked at his brother and Blister who spoke,rather embarrassed,"We started out slowly at first,then it started to get intense and I must say that she can easily dominate any male in bed but not this one as I too showed her my amazing skills and got her in the same state as me in a matter of seconds,"Blister blushed at the mention of her skills and their affair last night . "After I did that to her,we were in a state where we pleasured each other at the same time",Burst almost looked impressed at his brother when said this,"We mated for sometime and pulled out once we were done and at midnight,we woke up and mated again one more time for thirty minutes before pulling out and falling asleep . Burst was very impressed when he heard that Blitz had mated with Blister twice in one night and said,"I guess SandWings and IceWings have more in common than we thought",the SandWing and the IceWing pair blushed at the compliment .

They soon dismissed as soon as Burst had confirmed that the poison had worked and Blister went off to find her mother while Blitz followed Burst back to Blast . After a few minutes,they had gathered in the halls where the queens inspected their dragonets without missing but could not find anything peculiar on them,before any of them could speak up,a guard broke into the throne room and reported,"Queen Oasis,the prisoner;Scorpion has escaped from the dungeons",Oasis's expression became one of anger as she growled at the guard,"How did you let that one dragon escape?...Never mind that,search the dessert for him,he couldn't have gotten far and let's just hope that he has not gone to the Scorpion Den",the guards bowed down to her and left the room with immediate effect . Oasis held her head as if she had a massive headache and looked at the other princesses and queens,"Please leave us for a minute,the queens and I need to decide Stormriser's fate",the princesses nodded their heads in understatement as they left the halls . As Blast was walking,he started thinking of idea's to pass off their free time that would benefit them all as he finally came up with one and asked them all to follow him to the party room and once they all entered,he locked the doors and spoke up,"Since we could not have the dance yesterday,I figured,why don't we have it now?",the others looked up and knew this was possible as they looked at their partners,smiling . Blaze squealed in delight as they prepared the dance floor and as he took Blaze's talons in his own and saw his brothers doing the same with Blister and Burn,only one thought came to his mind before he become totally engrossed in the dance,_Lets see how good she can dance . Let the dances begin! . _

**At Sundown,(Outside the Palace)**

Burst had never been to an execution before,let alone a royal one so he considered himself lucky although it was a bit brutal as he saw Blaze look a little sad and thought,_I guess she's the only one Stormriser didn't bother in the palace,_as Stormriser was dragged in . He was forced to his knees as his head was on a large slab of stone and was chained down,his two front talons were risen up and chained to the walls to make it look like those were his wings;opening up,his head was chained down to the right and left so he couldn't move it,his wings got the most torture though;they were driven through by spears to make holes for the chains and pulled apart from each other,making his wings stretched more than they should be . It looked very painful and he guessed it was supposed to be,he deserved it after all he had done but if he felt any pain,he didn't show it at all,all he head was that vicious smile on his face as he eyed all the princesses with a wanting look;he still enjoyed what he did to them and didn't even regret it .

Queen Oasis stepped in front of him and looked at him while she wore an emotionless mask and spoke in a heavy tone like she was regretting this,"Stormriser;son of Queen Oasis,member of the Royal SandWing family and lineage of the Royal SandWings . You are hereby to be executed on this very day by the votes of every queen in Pyrrhia at the following charges,mating forcefully with the Royal Princesses of each tribe;Princess Coral,Moorhen,Ruby,Glacier and Blister . Do you have any last words or wishes?" . Stormriser finally looked up,"As a matter of fact I do,mother . I wish to talk one last time to all the princesses that I assassinated",Stormriser spat out as Oasis was starting to regret asking him that question but couldn't turn back from her promise as she nodded .

Coral was the first one to walk to him,hesitantly and when she started talking to Stormriser,he didn't hear the words that he spoke but Coral stood stunned for a second before she slapped him on the face,leaving a few claw marks but he still smiled as she left . Every other princess had about the same reaction,only Blister's was different;once he was finished talking,she poked her poisonous barb between his throat and chin as she snarled,having her barb in his mouth as his blood poured down the tip of her tail,she left the barb in his mouth but didn't proceed higher to kill him as he did not make any sound as she did this except his eyes were now bloodshot . She withdrew her tail and walked away after a warning from her mother as she cleaned her tail beside Blitz and after she was gone,Stormriser spat out the poison from his mouth which was hard with the hole in it . Before the execution started,Stormriser said a few words which made everyone want to kill him again after he was dead,"I just want all of you to know,although I did,I will...be the only dragon in Pyrrhia history to experience the pleasures of each princesses from every tribe and this was only done by a royal male" . Burst saw Blitz trying to hold Blister back,trying to be unnoticed but the worst of them was Scarlet as Blizzard and Hurricane held her back from tearing Stormriser apart . Oasis nodded and the royal executor clenched his axe as he slowly brought it up over Stormriser's head as he closed his eyes and the axe was brought down hard to his neck .

Burst continued to look along with Burn but he saw that Blast was holding Blaze's talon tightly as she looked away from her deceased brother's body . After the execution,lets just say that the tension was lifted and everyone was finally calming down and laughing at the night's meal which they decided to party for Blaze's hatching day .

Blitz walked back to his room and saw an opening towards the dessert and decided to take a look outside but saw that Blister was already there,looking towards the horizon . He could only guess what she was thinking about as he towards her until he was behind her and slowly leaned down on her from behind and whispered into her ear,"Thinking about Scorpion,Blister?",Blister whirled around in surprise as she faced him,"B..B...Blitz,I was just...",Blitz's laugh cut her off as he said,"It's okay,Blister . I'm not jealous of all" . Blister chuckled nervously as Blitz turned her around to face the dessert while he leaned lazily on her,"I'm just worried that he might get caught by the guards,I can only hope that he makes it to the Scorpion Den in time",Blister said as she continued to look in the dessert as Blitz continued,"His last words to me before he left was that he asked you to always be with me and that he will start to love you like a brother,just like the MudWings" . Blister's expression could not be read at the moment as she was facing in front but felt her tense up,"Y..You were the one who...",Blitz smirked and continued"...the one who freed him . So what,I have taken bigger risks...like mating with you",Blister blushed a bit at this before sighing,"Well I am grateful that you did that" . Blitz raised an eyebrow at her,"That I mated with you?",Blister elbowed him playfully when he said this before saying,"No,Blitz . I am grateful that you freed him...and for mating with me",Blitz smiled again at this before dropping his voice,"Well,I want to take this time to say goodbye to you...I am leaving in the morning,tomorrow" . "Blister turned around so fast,Blitz nearly lost his balance,"Wait...you're leaving tomorrow?",Blitz too looked sad but continued,"We can't stay here forever,Blister . Your mother will not approve of this yet,she agreed to let me mate with you just to eliminate Stormriser's eggs,she doesn't even know that we did much more than that",Blister tried to prevent herself from blushing but she just couldn't,"I understand but...I didn't expect you to leave so soon" . Blitz took his talon and lifted her chin when she looked down,"Don't worry,Blister . We will come back soon...I always do",Blister couldn't help but giggle at how he said his sentence as he continued,"Maybe,you could give me a goodbye present before I leave" . Blister sighed loudly at him,"You just can't keep you talons off of me,can you?",Blitz chuckled at this before pulling Blister closer to him as she shivered a little when their bodies met but Blitz said,"You can make a few sounds,you know" . Blitz slowly pulled her further a bit s his tail 'accidentally' brushed against a certain spot on her lower body and quickly pulled her close to him as their bodies pressed tightly together . Blister moaned when they came in contact this time as Blitz snickered at her and Blister tried to punch him but he held her tighter to him as she managed to get her two front talons to his head and said,"This is your goodbye gift",she brought his head lower to her's until their lips touched and kissed passionately under the three moons with their moonlight focusing as the two SandWings let their worries go with this one kiss .


	18. Chapter 17 (Departure and Returns)

**In the morning,**

The brothers woke up early again but in this morning,they woke up the Royal SandWing sisters for they wanted to savor the last hour with them for now and give them the news that they were leaving . The brothers might have been leaving but they tried to make this morning as best as they could;Blast trained Blaze to fight a bit for her own defense,Blitz helped Blister with her models and also with a few of his 'offends' to her except this time she just played along and ended up getting him back instead while Burst helped Burn to discover anything new for Burn's collection and was surprised on the amount of things they found;a squirrel with a scorpion's tail,bugs with their bodies too small and their heads were too big and a snake which was weirdly white in color,which was rare as there was none of these in the dessert .

The queens had decided to return to their own kingdoms to manage issues and other problems except for Blizzard who wanted to stay another day in the Kingdom of Sand as she just arrived last night . They all said their goodbyes to one another before leaving,hoping that they would meet again soon and for some reason,Burst encouraged the IceWing pair that if they ever become the mate of the queen of the IceWings,they should mate a lot more often which left them blushing the entire day .

Blitz,Blast and Burst cleared their guest rooms of their belongings and were a bit sad that they had to leave but they knew that they had to be with their father at all times and had been away from him for too long and flew to the entrance of the palace where Blister,Blaze and Burn along with Queen Oasis and the Royal SandWing brothers were waiting for them . When they landed in front of them,Queen Oasis said,"Thank you for agreeing to stay in the palace with us . Although there were unplanned events,I hope that you enjoy your stay here and don't regret it",Burst smiled politely and spoke up on behalf of his brothers,"We understand all this but we don't regret it really .We enjoyed it,there were many...activities around the palace and the events kind of made it more adventurous for us",Queen Oasis understood what he meant as he saw Blister blush a bit at this . Blast spoke up,"We will miss you but I am sure that we will visit again soon",Oasis nodded in understatement as the brothers continued to hug the Royal SandWing brothers,they had secretly bonded and became good friends with one another after they saved them from Blister and Burn . "Try to work out a bit,you may eventually outrun your sisters if they try to kill you and try to give them a really good reason to kill you",Blitz whispered into Sting's ear as he hugged him,Sting nodded lightly so his mother and sisters wouldn't get suspicious about him . They then continued to hug the sisters which Oasis found surprising but let it commence as they hugged it out,"Don't worry,we'll be back soon . I can guarantee you that",Burst said to Burn which she understood but said,"Good but if you don't come back,I will hunt you down and kill you myself",Burst chuckled at this as he nodded . "Well,I guess we have to leave now . Goodbye,for now and may we meet again soon",Blast called out to them as they opened their wings and took off a bit then let the dessert winds do the rest as they were lifted up higher into the sky and glided towards the location of their home in the Kingdom of Sand as the palace became smaller and smaller to their view as they flew further until it could be seen no more . As they flew closer to their home,the only thing Blast could think about was that they couldn't wait to tell their father the experience and they had somehow managed to get a girlfriend like he had said they would .


	19. Epilogue

**5 months later****,**

_It has already been five months and I have promised them that we were going to return soon but this time I am going to follow them and I want to see whether I still have my touch and can still surprise her,_Drift thought as he looked at the picture of him and Oasis cuddling . He was going to visit her soon,his sons had told him everything about their adventures even about Slit and that they were in love with Oasis's daughters,they were taking up after him,they were unexpectedly falling in love with royals . He looked outside his house to see his sons training and making bets with the wind whisking around them,fast,breathless and playful,they were a lot like him when he was younger . The white sands of the dessert spread around them like wildfire and with his good eyesight,he saw a small sandstorm heading away from them . He smiled,he may have gotten exiled by Oasis's mother long ago and couldn't be with her but he still loved her and now,he knew that she did the same for him,he had a good business at the Scorpion Den and had his sons around to accompany him all the time,life couldn't have had a happier ending for him .

He also knew when he was planning to visit Oasis again but he hoped that the long carried on tradition didn't occur any more when he was a dragonet . A brutal tournament that he had watched when he and Slit had actually been friends,he gazed uncertainly at Burst,he was the kind of dragon that would fit perfectly in this tournament but he wasn't sure whether he would survive it,there were no rules at all for this tournament at all but for Burst's sake,he hoped that he didn't want to enter the tournament,he would forfeit his life in trying to win and with his hidden brutal nature and always being daring than the others,he had never told any of them about this and was extremely worried since Burst hatched on the exact day this tournament was held . He sighed,he would have to hope for the best that that tournament still didn't continue . He had promised his sons that he would visit them at a time close when the tournament was about to commence and had no idea what fate had intended for them .


	20. Author's Note

**Hi everyone,to my fans and friends . I am sorry for the delay in posting the chapters,I had a major exam that I was studying for . I am now free and I decided to finish the story before Christmas and I did and just so you know,I don't plan on stopping at this book,I am going to continue until a few more books . I plan on posting the next book,a week from now or maybe even earlier but once it is new year,I will hardly post chapters until holidays are on so I will try my best to post chapters doing this holiday . **

**I also hoped that you like the chapters in this story and just so you know this story is mostly on Blitz and Blister . I plan on writing the next one mostly about Burst and Burn so if you are reading this,please submit any ideas you got now or after I post the new chapter . Please review this story as well so I can have the spirit to continue and all the future stories I will post about Wings of Fire!**

**Bye for now . By Burn14**


	21. Sequel

The new book which is Wings of Fire:The Drakartium(Book 2) has **just been published** .

After a fatal mistake from Burst,he is determined to prove his worth and right his wrong but the only way for him to do that is by entering the most brutal and cruel tournament in the history of Pyrrhia;The Drakartium .


End file.
